Kirby Super Star:Into the Game
by The Warped Mind
Summary: I can't believe this happened. One minute, we're getting our rears handed to us by Marx Soul in a game, next thing we know, we're IN the game. Now the only way to get back home is to play it through. We're so screwed...Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me one day while KSSU. I figured it would be a pretty good story to write about, so why not? Btw, this is sort of a crackfic. you've been warned.

Disclaimer:I do not own Kirby or any related characters. Only my own Oc's.

XXXX=Scene change

Kirby Super Star:Into the Game

Chapter 1:The Insanity Begins

xxxx

"Man, I swear if you screw this up now, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Quit pressuring me, dude!"

Two teenagers named Josh and Trent were playing Kirby Super Star Ultra on their Ds'. Josh's was an old dark blue ds, while Trent's was a newer Black Ds Lite. They were both at Trent's house by themselves and were currently the playing True Arena Mode. Josh was fighting Marx Soul with the ninja ability, which was his favorite and best ability. Trent had been playing as Bonkers, his favorite helper. He was better with Knuckle Joe, but like he always said, "There's nothing quite like killing things than being a monkey with a big hammer."As for Josh, his motto for ninja was,"The throw never gets old, and ninjas freakin' rule!"Unfortunately, Trent had gotten wiped out, and Josh was just one attack away from death. After a couple of hours of playing, they had finally managed to unlock this mode, but it looked like their streak was going to be broken.

"Die already, you stupid...clown...thing!"Josh growled in frustration. Unfortunately, he was blasted by Marx's beam attack, costing them the game."NOOOO!"He started screaming incoherently, then Trent slapped him, shutting him up.

"Next time, I lead,"he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Josh was an 18-year old brown haired boy who was a bit...scrawny. He wasn't what you would call a wimp, but he was still a bit skinny for his age. As for his personality, well, he was smart. Disturbingly smart. He always asks himself incredibly strange, yet somewhat reasonable, questions, all of which he came up with an answer to. And he was almost ALWAYS right. Trent was pretty much the opposite. He was...well, let's be blunt. He was on the chubby side. He was only 17, but still taller than Josh. While he can be quick to anger, he's usually calm and a pretty good worker. It's nearly impossible to get either of them really mad. But when they do get angry, it's not pretty. The one thing that they both had in common was this: they were both completely insane."Are you ever going to, oh, I don't know, maybe, uhh, _stop_ sucking at this game?"

"Shut it,"Josh growled through his teeth as he stared at the game over screen hatefully. Then he noticed that the screen was glowing a bit."What the-?"

"What?"

"Something's not right here..."Josh said, turning his Ds for Trent to see. The glowing started to get brighter.

"What's wrong with that thing?"Trent muttered.

Josh's eyes widened, a terrible (to him) thought coming to him. "Oh, crap. Don't tell me this thing is freezing on me!"

"If it is, then that's what you get for using an action replay on your Pokemon Platinum game,"Trent said calmly, but with a smirk. Josh looked up at him with a glare.

"Hey! At least I'm not like those other hackers who make their teams completely unbeatable,"he said."I keep my teams legit, dude."Before the argument could escalate further, Josh's game started to glow even brighter and swirl in a rainbow of colors. They both looked back down at it."Uh-oh. Something tells me that's not a glitch."

"What the heck IS that?"Trent asked.

"It's kinda trippy..."Josh muttered, then his eye twitched."I think I'm FREAKIN' OUT!"Suddenly, the glow erupted into a bright flash that consumed them both. They both yelled out in alarm.

XXXX

"Oh, my frickin' head..."Josh muttered as he woke up."What just happened?"He stood up and immediately fell back down.

"I suggest you watch your step,"a familiar voice said in his mind. He looked around quickly, but saw nothing but grassy plains, with a small pond to his left.

"Trent? Is that you?"Josh asked.

"Josh. I want you to slowly stand up and walk over to that pond,"Trent said as if he was straining to keep a calm tone.

"Oookay,"Josh said, pushing himself up with his stubby, pink arms. Wait, stubby, pink arms? Josh's eyes widened in shock."Oh no. Oh no. No no no. No. No. NO!"He immediately ran over to the pond and looked at his reflection in the water. What he saw nearly made him pass out.

He was Kirby!

"HOLY-!"

"Yeah...somehow we got sucked into the game,"Trent's voice said. Josh looked around to find him, but all he saw were what he figured were Waddle Dees.

"Dude, where are you?"he asked frantically.

"...In your head,"Trent said after a moment of hesitation. For a moment, silence. Then...

"Say whaaaaaaaaat?"Josh screamed at the top of his now squeaky voice, but he managed to calm down slightly, talking slowly."How are you in my head? That doesn't make any freakin' SENSE!"

"I don't know how it happened, but now your Kirby and I'm in your head,"Trent said."I feel what you feel and I can see your thoughts. And I've gotta tell you, your thoughts are really freaky. Seriously, what the f-ck is Dre. Octagonapus?"

"I watch too much Youtube poop, alright?"Josh said angrily."It's not like you don't."Trent sighed.

"Well, you know what we have to do now, right?"he asked, getting them back on track.

Josh sighed as well."We gotta play through the game to get back home,"he said."That much is obvious. But look on the bright side. This is gonna be fun."He said the last word with immense pleasure and a large grin.

"Oh, yeah,"Trent said, grinning if he could and looking through Josh's eyes."Well, we'd better get started."

XXXX

End of Chapter

And so, the madness begins. Will our "heroes" be able to make it home? What force brought them to Kirby's world anyway? Stay tuned to find out. And don't forget to review to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I got reveiws and a favorite. Better than most of my stories have gotten when I first started them.

Chapter 2:Spring Breeze Part 1

Josh walked forward slowly, still not used to the lack of legs. He stumbled quite a bit as he moved forward, causing Trent to sigh.

"Dude, stop moving like a slug and GET GOING!!"he yelled into his mind. Josh growled angrily, but it sounded too cute to be even slightly intimidating.

"You try running without legs and THEN talk to me about it!"he retorted.

"Just try to go faster,"Trent said."Uh...you might wanna watch out."Josh looked forward and saw the Waddle Doo in front of them. He smirked slightly.

"This should be interesting,"he muttered. He began to inhale as much as he could, turning his mouth into a vacuum and sucking up the Waddle Doo. He then swallowed it, creating a flash that transformed him into Beam Kirby."WOW, that was weird!"He held his hands up and felt the strange hat."Cool."

"Hey, wait a second,"Trent muttered."There's a weird...gap here."Suddenly, there was another flash, and a Waddle Doo came out Josh's head, his hat disappearing as it happening.

"What the--?"Josh muttered, looking at it."Lemme guess. Trent?"Trent's lone eye looked around.

"This...is really...freaky,"he said. Josh raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"How are you talking without a mouth?"he asked. Trent shrugged, but then a beam came out."Whoa!"Josh immediately jumped back."Watch it, dude!"

"Right, I totally did that on purpose,"Trent muttered sarcastically. Josh sighed.

"Let's just go,"he muttered bitterly. The two of them started to run across the grassy plains, taking out a few Waddle Dees. The two of them jumped over a small wall of earth. Unfortunately, the landed on a couple of enemies on the other side, recieving decent damage."OW!"Trent angrily fired a beam at a Waddle Dee as Josh inhaled the cap off a mushroom creature, spitting it back out and destroying it."We're getting good at this."When they were done with those two enemies, they noticed a doorway without a frame."Okay, that's freaky."

The two of them walked up to the door and Josh stuck his hand in it cautiously, as if the door would bite. Trent rolled his eye and shoved him through, then walked through himself while muttering "Idiot..."The doorway led into a small room with a Sir Kibbles and a Maxim Tomato on the floor below them. Josh inhaled the SK and swallowed it, becoming Cutter Kirby.

"Nice!"he said, swinging the cutter. They both jumped down and looked at the Maxim Tomato."Dude...how are supposed to share this? Since we're supposed to..."

"If you try to kiss me, I'll send that cutter straight up your--"

"OKAY, I GET IT!"Josh shouted at him."We'll just split it, alright?"Josh then cut the tomato in half, handing one to Trent and having the other for himself. The two of them jumped back up and went back through the door. They started to move forward again, jumping over a gap in the ground and narrowly avoiding a Bronto Burt. The two of them saw a warp star with only a Waddle Dee in their way. Josh sent his cutter straight at it, taking it out. He caught the cutter and jumped on the warp star, Trent following.

"How do you work this thing?"Trent asked. Before Josh could answer, the warp star suddenly took off on its own, heading towards the horizon with its passengers screaming all the way.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"Josh screamed happily as they sailed through the clouds. Trent held onto the warp star for dear life. After a while, they started to descend to the ground.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt..."Trent muttered. The two crashed into the forest and surprisingly just bounced off from the tiny explosion, landing on the ground completely unharmed."Phew..."

"Let's move!"Josh said, running forward and slicing through a Poppy Bro. But then, a larger Poppy Bro appeared in front of them, skipping back and forth."Uh oh."The Poppy Bro held up a bomb and chucked it them, but they immediately jumped out of the way. Josh threw his cutter as Trent fired his beam, both attacks dealing good damage. The Poppy Bro jumped over their heads and threw another bomb while in midair. Trent managed to jump out of the way, but Josh was knocked down from the blast.

"Since when could he throw bombs from midair?"Trent asked. Josh stood back up and shook his head.

"Okay, now I'm pissed,"he muttered as Trent fired another beam, dealing more damage. Josh ran up and did the cutter combo on it, destroying it with the final stroke of the blade. The Poppy Bro fell onto his back, body flashing. The two looked at each other.

"I'm fine with cutter. You want it?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to do that self-destruct th-"As soon as Trent had said "self-destruct," his body started flashing red."OOOOWW! THIS BURNS! THIS BURNS! THIS BURNS!"He said quickly while running in circles. Josh started snickering at the display."DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! DO SOMETHING!!"

"Run into the Poppy Bro before it disappears, you idiot!"he said. Trent immediately ran at the Bro and collided with it, creating a flash. Trent was then transformed into a smaller Poppy Bro. He sighed deeply as the pain left him.

"Well, at least now you know how to self-destruct,"Josh said with a grin.

"SHUT. UP."Trent said with a scowl. He thought for a moment, thinking through his new ability. He formed a bomb in his hand and smirked.

"Uhhhh..."Trent hurled the bomb at him, but Josh immediately jumped out of the way. He laughed nervously."Okay then. Let's with another Poppy Bro. Josh ran at the Bro and sliced it apart as Trent dropped a bomb and blew the blocks up, revealing a small hole with food on the ground. They both jumped down and looked at the food curiously.

"Who leaves perfectly good food on the lying on the ground?"Trent asked.

"Some idiots who just lost their food,"Josh said, eating a cherry and handing half of the cookie to Trent. He ate a slice of pie that was left after eating the cookie. The two jumped out of the hole, with Trent accidently jumping into a Bronto Burt. He tossed a bomb at it and destroyed it while Josh jumped down and took out a Poppy Bro that was about to throw a bomb at Trent. The two ran forward and saw a rather large creature sleeping by another door. Trent tried to tip-toe to the door, but unfortunately, Josh wasn't as quiet. The creature opened its eyes and knocked him into the air. His hat was knocked off and transformed into a star that bounced around. Trent fired a beam at the creature, taking it out while Josh inhaled the star. He was about to swallow it, but then he just spat it out.

"I'm kinda tired of cutter,"he said, walking through the door. Trent shrugged and followed. The two them appeared in what they thought was a giant tree. They both jumped up to a platform, seeing a Waddle Dee. Josh inhaled and spat at the wall, destroying it. The two of them jumped up through another platform. Another creature like the last charged at them from behind, knocking them into the air. Trent fired his beam at it a few times, destroying it. They both hopped up a slightly raised platform and destroyed a block. They walked through a small opening and saw a 1-up. Josh walked up and touched it, the 1-up being absorbed into him.

"Great, this must mean we're gonna die,"Trent said."Awesome."

"In which case, this thing will come in handy,"Josh said. The two of them continued to hjump through the tree's platforms and eventually reached a door at the top. They both went through. They both appeared on a platform that lead into a drop. Josh started walking forward, but Trent spoke up.

"Wait a minute,"he said, causing Josh to stop. He turned to face Trent.

"What now?"he asked.

"You DO remember what's next, right?"Trent asked. Josh raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Uhhhh...Oh. Whispy Wood, right?"he asked, Trent nodded.

"Yeah,"he said."Think you can take him on without any copy abilities?"Josh shrugged at his question.

"Sure. I've beat him the normal way plenty of times,"he said."But just in case, let me try something."He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He then held his hand out and fired a strange beam at Trent, turning him into a small, unlit bomb. Josh then inhaled the item and swallowed, turning into Bomb Kirby."You in there, dude?"There was a small silence, then Trent's voice spoke up in his head.

"That was _weird," _he muttered."Good thinking, though."There was a flash and Trent reappeared as a Poppy Bro again, now back at full health.

"Let's go,"Josh said, jumping down and landing on another platform. Trent followed and the two of them junmped to the ground and turned, seeing Whispy Woods in all his glory. The tree got an angered look on his face."Yeah, I think he's about to hurt us."Whispy then shook himself, causing many apples to fall from his...whatever you call it. Brush, I guess. The two of them jumped away from the projectiles, Josh inhaling an apple. Trent created a bomb and hurled it at Whispy, dealing some damage. Josh jumped up and spat the apple at Whispy, hurting him even more. Whispy then blew balls of air at the two, blowing them around like ragdolls.

"Yeah, that was painful,"Trent muttered, creating another bomb as Whispy shook himself again, causing more apples and even some Gordos to fall towards them. Trent jumped over a Gordo while forming another bomb. Josh BARELY dodged another Gordo, while inhaling another apple. They both fired their respective projectiles, taking Whispy out and causing a small star to appear. Josh jumped and grabbed the star with a grin on his face. But when he landed, he frowned.

"I feel...funny,"he muttered, then his eye twitched again."I don't know why, but I'm feeling the need to...DANCE!"Suddenly, two other Kirby's appeared next to him and they all began to do the famous Kirby dance. Trent just watched with a blank expression.

"When did he learn those moves?"

XXXX

End of Chapter

Next up, Float Islands. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy SHIT! This has got to be my most successful story so far! 9 reviews and about 4 favorites! Sheesh! I'm finally doing something right!

Chapter 3:Spring Breeze Part 2: Float Islands

Josh and Trent were riding on another Warp Star to the next stage.

"If memory serves, we'll run into a Knuckle Joe as soon as we land,"Josh shouted over the winds. Trent got a large grin on his face. Josh continued."You wanna do the self-destruct thing or do you want me to do it the other way?"This question made Trent frown.

"Gee, both the choices are SO tempting,"he remarked while rolling his eyes."Either have you eat me or burn like a bonfire."He sighed."I'll just self-destruct."Suddenly, his body started flashing red and he started burning again."SHIT!! THIS HURTS SO DAMN MUCH!! HOW DO I TURN IT OFF!?!"Josh had to do his absolute best not to burst out laughing.

"Don't worry! We're almost there!"he shouted as the islands came into veiw.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!"Trent screamed as the warp star got closer."FASTER, YOU STUPID THING!!"Too late. Trent exploded in a flash, returning to Josh's mind.

"You okay, dude?"Josh asked as they closed in.

"........"

"I'll take that as a maybe,"Josh remarked as they crash-landed. As he predicted, in front of them was a Knuckle Joe. The KJ tried to send a kick Josh's way, but he jumped over it and inhaled it from behind. He swallowed it and became fighter Kirby. But almost immediately afterwards, Trent appeared as a Blue KJ. He was grinning madly.

"HELL YEAH!"he said while performing the Rising Break V multiple times.

"C'mon, dude, we got things to do,"Josh said as he walked past the now ecstatic Trent. They looked down into a small gap filled with ocean water that separated them from another peice of land."Okay, this is a problem."

"How? We can swim, you know,"Trent pointed out.

"This is true, BUT,"Josh started."We don't know how to jump OUT of the water, since there isn't a visible seafloor. See the problem now?"

"Oh,"Trent muttered."Well, why don't we just fly over it?"

"I don't know how to FLY either!"Josh said, looking Trent right in the eyes. He then made a strange head motion, followed by a shout of "Dumbass!" right in Trent's face.

"Well, you're going to have to learn sometime,"he said calmly, then he smirked."And there's no time like the present."He shoved Josh into the water with one hand. Josh sunk under a bit, blinking stupidly at a fish with goggles. He then swam back up to the surface to see Trent smiling down at him."Having fun?"In a flash of inspiration, Josh inhaled some air and waved his arms, floating up out of the water. He floated over to an amazed Trent and landed right in front of him.

"Yes, yes I am,"he said with a smile. He then repeated the process and floated over to the other side, Trent unable to follow. When Josh landed, he took out a squid, then turned to face Trent, who was still stuck.

"What about me!?"he shouted. Josh turned on his heel and walked in the other direction, going through the door."HEY! YOU NO GOOD SUNNUVA--!!"He didn't get the chance to finish, as he somehow transformed into a star and shot across the gap, going through the door, where Josh was waiting patiently on the other side. Trent landed on his rear as he turned back to normal, whatever that was. He blinked at his friend before saying "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Duh,"Josh said as he turned around. Trent stood back up."So, now you can rely on that until you learn how to do the multiple jumping thing."Trent only sighed. He looked around and saw that they were in a cave. The two jumped down and took out a squid. Josh, who had pretty much memorized almost the entire game, turned his head and saw a block wedged in a small hole. Trent turned to look at his friend as Josh inhaled one block and spat it at another, revealing a small path that lead to some food. Though neither of them needed healing, they figured they might as well have some food anyway. After eating the food, they headed out of the small cavern and moved forward again, taking out a mini-Kabu and climbing up a ladder, only to find another one. Trent threw his fist forward and fired a shockwave at it, destroying it. Jumping down, the two saw a Freeze enemy. Josh inhaled the creature and became Ice Kirby, after which, he frowned and shivered.

"Ugh, I hate the cold,"he muttered as Trent took down a small wall of blocks, revealing a Gordo and a door. When it went up, they both ran through the door, landing in an outside area. Josh grinned madly when he saw an invincible candy. Trent ripped it in half with his new-found muscles and ate one peice, Josh eating the other. The two of them started flashing brightly. The two of them looked at each other with twitching eyes and screamed at the exact same time.

"SUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAR RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!!!!!!!"The two of them ran forward at incredible speeds, wiping out enemies as they collided into them. Josh was doing cartwheels while Trent was bouncing forward on his head, swinging his fists madly.

"DIE, WEAKLINGS, DIE!!!"Trent shouted madly.

"PH33R M3, NOOBS!!"Josh screamed. The two of them quickly reached the room with the Ice Seal, crashing into it and destroying it instantly. The warp star appeared above their heads. The two jumped on as the effects of the candy wore off, panting tiredly.

"OWNED, MUTHA FUCKAS!!!!"Josh screeched as they flew to their next destination."MAN, what a rush!!"He sighed deeply."Destroying things brings me joy,"he said as if the mass murder of Waddle Dees was the epitome of Nirvana.

"No wonder Kirby runs so fast when he eats that stuff,"Trent remarked. Josh frowned slightly.

"Dude, I just thought of something,"he said."What happened to the REAL Kirby, anyway?"Trent looked at his friend with wide eyes, shocked into silence by the question. Sure, this whole adventure was one heck of a joyride, but where WAS the real Kirby? With a half-hearted shrug, his only reply was "Who knows?"The two were silent the rest of the way there.

The two landed on the next Island and saw the Crash Bomb enemy. Josh froze it, then Trent shattered it with a punch. Josh smirked when he saw a Blade Knight. He took his Ice cap off and threw it to the side. He ran forward and inhaled the BK, turning into Sword Kirby. He swung the sword a few times and smiled widely.

"Sweeeet,"he said as Trent destroyed a Sir Kibble. The two went through the next door and landed in a small area with three floors with them in the middle."And here comes Lololo and Lalala. Weirdest. Names. Ever."

"And here they come!"Trent said as Lololo started walking towards them from the right with a green block in front of him. Trent jumped up to the next floor as Josh charged forward, swinging his sword and destroying the block. He then proceeded to slash at the blue creature madly, Surprisingly, even though the sword was doing obvious damage, Lololo didn't seem fazed and walked right into him, dealing damage and pushing him down to the bottom floor.

"Ow,"Josh muttered as Lalala walked towards him with a Gordo. His eyes widened."D'oh, crap!"Trent suddenly landed behind her and slammed his fist into the back of her head, taking her out. He smirked."And once again, I end up saving your miserable--"Josh jumped up and charged past Trent, slicing through a block and taking out Lololo. He turned back to Trent and gave him a blank stare."Uhhh, nevermind." The two of them appeared outside, where another star was waiting above their heads. Josh reluctantly jumped up and grabbed it. When he landed, he began doing the famed Kirby dance again. Trent could only shake his head at the sight.

XXXX

End of chapter.

Well, that was short. Sorry about that. But I still think this chapter was awesome. But who gives a crap what the Author thinks? Let's see what YOU think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

It really sucks that my others stories aren't this popular. Oh, well. On with the chapter!

Chapter 4:Bubbly Clouds

The two "heroes" arrived in the sky area. They both looked down at the cloud they were standing on.

"Dude, this is a meteorological impossibility,"Josh remarked flatly.

"I love how this world makes so much sense,"Trent said. Josh chuckled at his joke. They both looked forward and saw two paths, one above and one below. Josh flew up to a cloud above them and took out a blade knight. He turned to look at Trent, who stared up at him enviously."Go down!"Trent looked down and saw another path.

"Riiiight,"he muttered, jumping to the lower level and punching out a Bronto Burt.

"Just watch out for the--!"

Boom!

"OW!! SUNNUVA--!"

"Cannon,"Josh finished quickly, interupting Trent's swear. He turned around and ran across the cloud, jumping to another platform, spinning through the air and slicing through another Bronto Burt. He looked back and watched as Trent jumped up to him from a lower cloud.

"Thanks for the warning,"he said dryly. Josh shrugged while smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry, thought you already knew,"he said. They both jumped down and took out a Knuckle Joe, seeing another cannon in front of them. They jumped over the cannonball it fired."Dude, I think there's some food behind that cannon."They dodged another projectile."Hurry up and get it!"Trent immediately jumped over the cannon, grabbing the food as Josh went through the door. Trent was transformed into a star again and then went through the door himself. Fortunately for his rear, he managed to land on his feet this time.

"I'm never gonna get used to that,"he muttered. They charged forward, Josh taking out a Sir Kibbles and Trent knocking a Waddle Doo senseless. They looked up to a higher platform and saw a Mirror Wizard. Trent grinned and performed the Rising Break V on it, destroying it.

"Owned, bi-atch,"he said smoothly as Josh jumped up to him.

"Nice shot,"he remarked. They jumped to the next platform and took out a Waddle Dee. They jumped up another step and were met with a cutter that Josh immediately parried with his sword. Trent leapt forward and punched the SK's lights out. Josh looked at the "background" and saw the strange rods with bells hanging from them."How are those things standing up with the wind blowing? They're look like they're made of paper mache."

"Again, I love how this world makes so much sense,"Trent said. The two walked through the door and landed on a platform in the middle of space. Josh stared at the stars blankly. He didn't even blink as he sliced a Bronto Burt in half.

"How...are...we...breathing?"Josh asked slowly.

"Need I repeat my previous statement?"Trent asked rhetorically. Josh sighed and swung his sword again, shooting a beam and destroying a chicken-like creature as Trent knocked out another Bronto Burt in midair. Unfortunately, he was knocked over the edge he landed on by another chick, falling down between the gap the platforms made. Josh stared down the gap with a non-existant eyebrow raised.

"How is there gravity here?"he asked himself as Trent flew back up in star form. Trent landed behind him, a disturbed look on his face.

"I'm scarred for life now,"he said, standing back up. The two took the food that was there and ate it quickly, then went through the door. They landed on another cloud platform, seeing a single Waddle Dee. Trent swung his fist, creating a projectile that destroyed it. They both looked around.

"Isn't Kracko Jr. supposed to be here?"Josh asked.

"I think so,"Trent said."But I don't..."He then noticed a shadow looming over them."Ohhh, that's not good."He quickly looked up to see a giant eyeball surrounded by rotating orbs staring at them. Josh, noticing where Trent was looking, glanced in the same direction, then gulped.

"Oh, snap,"he muttered. Jr. made a crackling noise, then fired a bolt at them, forcing them to jump out of the way. Josh quickly jumped at it spun through the air with his sword, dealing repeated damage. Jr. then flew towards them at high speed. Josh managed to dodge, but Trent was bowled over, losing a good amount of health. He leapt up and smashed his fist into it's eye, defeating it. Trent sighed deeply.

"That was irratating,"he said as the star appeared. They both jumped on and flew to the next area. They landed on a platform with a small pool in front of them. They both jumped over it and landed right on a Mike creature."Ow!"Josh quickly sliced it in half.

"Stupid thing,"he muttered."Ooh, lookit. Wall of blocks. Shall we smash it?"

"Let's,"Trent said, rearing his fist back and smirking. They both started smashing through the blocks like a pair of wrecking balls. When they reached the end, they nearly ran into some spikes.

"Yikes! Forgot about that,"Josh muttered, starting to float over it as Trent destroyed a block above him, getting another 1-up. Unfortunately, there was something else he had forgotten. But he quickly remembered the flower on the ceiling as its petals surrounded him."OW!! OW!! OW!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!"Trent immediately performed the Rising Break V, taking the flower creature out. Although Josh managed to stay afloat, Trent ended up falling on another flower, taking out the last of his health and causing him to flash red again.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAP!!!"he shouted, running at top speed. Josh floated up to the door and destroyed a Poppy Bro. Trent was then transported to the other side of it, where he continued to flash red and run around like mad. Or at least he tried, but since they landed on a platform barely fitting the two of them, he ended up tripping off."YAA-!!"he shouted, but his own explosion cut him off. Josh snickered, trying dearly to hold back a laugh while wiping away a tear. He then took a deep breath.

"...Trent? Dude? You okay?"Josh asked.

"......THAT. SUCKED,"Trent said. Josh couldn't help but let his laugh out at that.

"Just stay in there until I reach the top, since you can't reach it on your own,"Josh told him, floating up and dodging multiple cutters. He floated up to a platform and two Parasol Waddle Doos landing on either side.

"You need me to come out?"Trent asked.

"Nah, you just rest for a bit,"Josh said with a wide grin."These guys are about to get pwnd. Like n00bs."The Waddle Doos charged foward and swung their parasols like swords. Josh dodged one and parried the other. He made a quick slash that knocked a parasol away from one. Then he quickly spun on his heel and countered the other one. He faced the other one again in time to see a beam coming down on him. Seeing it, he did the only thing his reflexes would allow; holding his sword up to block it. This proved to be a bad idea, as the beam's energy travelled through the sword, shocking him senseless."DAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!"He quickly recovered from it and destroyed it, eye twitching slightly."Mofos..."he muttered a bit shakily.

"Damn, dude,"Trent said bitterly."How can you be stupid enough to try and block an electrical beam with a FREAKIN' SWORD!?!?"

"Like I could help it!!"Josh shouted angrily."I sorta have this instinct called an absent reflex, and all I have is my sword!"

"ABSENT REFLEX MY ASS!!"Trent shouted."Why didn't you just jumped backwards!?"

"Ugh, just forget it,"Josh growled, floating up to the next platfrom, seeing two Rockies on either side of him."Alright, get out here."

"Gladly,"Trent said, appearing from Josh as a Blade Knight. Josh inhaled a Rock, turning into Stone Kirby. He then looked up at the "moon." He quickly flew up, ignoring the creature that fell out of nowhere. He then floated toward the moon and disappeared into it, Trent following in star form. The two appeared on the other side and began to fall.

"WOOOHOOOOOOO!!"Josh shouted."Skydiving for the win, baby!!"

"Hey! What happens when we land?!"Trent asked, grabbing another 1-up. Josh smirked at him.

"For you, KER-SPLAT!!"He said with arm motions."For me? No pain whatsoever! See ya at the bottom, buddy-boy!"He then turned into a stone and started to fall even faster. Trent blinked at his friend's falling form. Then...

"YOU SUCK!!!"

Down at the bottom, Josh crashed right into Bonkers, dealing an incredible amount of damage. Bonkers backed away from Josh as he returned to normal form with a smirk on his face. Bonkers held his hammer up and hooted angrily. But before it could charge forward, Trent landed right on top of it with his sword pointed downward, slicing through it and taking it out. Fortunately for him, the fall didn't seem to hurt him at all. Trent stared at the flashing Bonkers as Josh took off his stone hat, tossing it aside. Trent grinned.

"Self-destruct!"he said willingly for the first time. His body flashed red and he immediately crashed into it, turning into Bonkers himself. He grinned maniacally and swung his massive hammer around."I'm freaking huge!"

"Good for you,"Josh said, going through the door. They both looked up and saw Kracko in all his glory. Kracko fired a bolt at them, and they immediately dodged. Trent charged forward, swinging a massive hammer into it, dealing a good amount of damage. Kracko floated up a bit, then flew towards them quickly, streams of lightning firing out. The two did their best to dodge the streams, but Josh was struck with one; and in that instant, they both disappeared.

The two found themselves falling through the sky again.

"Dude, what happened!?"Josh asked as they fell.

"I think you lost a life!"Trent reasoned."Everything's started over again!"

"Great,"Josh muttered sarcastically."Well, I think I still got about 4 lives left, so we don't have to worry too much."The two of them landed and saw the same Bonkers from before."Oy."Bonkers backed up some, then threw a large nutshell at them. Josh inhaled it as Trent charged forward, swinging his hammer and knocking Bonkers back. Josh then spat the nut back, dealing even more damage.

However, the big monkey wasn't going down without a fight this time. He ran forward and spun like a top, swinging his hammer. They both immediately jumped over him. When he stopped spinning, Trent slammed his hammer into his head, taking him out and causing him to flash red. Josh then inhaled the giant monkey and became Hammer Kirby. They both went through the door and saw Kracko again. The two looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Hey, Josh. Do you have the time?"Trent asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Trent, old buddy,"Josh said, then looked at Kracko, who blinked at them."ITS HAMMAH TIME!!"

Off they went! Jumping up and pounding away at the cloud monster like it was cheap nail. Kracko tried its best to retaliate, but its concentration was disrupted by the constant assault. Eventually, they managed to take out the giant cloud creature, causing the star to appear. Josh sighed and grabbed it. Once again, two extra Kirbies appeared, and well, you know the rest.

XXXX

End of chapter.

I enjoyed writing that last part, and I hope enjoyed reading it. 


	5. Chapter 5

And so we reach the end of Spring Breeze. Will our heroes find out what brought them to this world? Will they learn what happened to the real Kirby? Does Dedede really squeak when he's defeated? Let's find out!

Chapter 5:Mt. Dedede

The two heroes were now flying towards Dedede's castle at high speed, very anxious about the upcoming battle with the giant hammer-wielding penguin. Josh had gotten rid of his hammer, but Trent had stayed as Bonkers. Of course, because of this, it was hard for him to stay on the warp star. He was thankful that he had such strong muscles as Bonkers. Josh whistled as Dedede's castle came into veiw.

"I gotta admit, dude's got a sweet place for a fat penguin,"he remarked. Trent nodded in agreement.

"Yup,"he said simply. The two of them flew into the entrance and started flying through the main hallway, eventually crashing and sliding towards the end of it, taking out a Rocky as they stopped."Nice landing."The two of them started running down the hall, past the doorway and towards a Poppy Bro. Trent grinned as he started running towards it."Self-destruct!"His body flashed red just before he crashed into it, turning into a Poppy Bro himself. He then turned his attention to a a pair of Waddle Doos. He formed a bomb in his hand and hurled it, destroying one of them as Josh inhaled the other. Trent watched boredly as Josh turned and spat it into a wall. Trent then aimed a bomb at a parasol Waddle Dee, but Josh quickly stopped him.

"Hold up, dude!"he said, jumping in front of him and waving his arms."I gotta eat it's umbrella, otherwise I'll get my rear handed to me."Trent gave him an annoyed look, then tossed the bomb over his shoulder while rolling his eyes. Josh turned around and slide-kicked the Waddle Dee, causing it to lose grip of its umbrella. He quickly inhaled it as the Waddle Dee ran away, turning into Parasol Kirby.

"Okay, so you wanna use our usual strategy?"Josh asked as they walked to the door.

"I throw bombs like nuts and you block his attacks?"Trent asked.

"Bingo,"Josh said as they walked in. The two landed in a VERY large wrestling ring and saw King Dedede, who they were expecting. But what they weren't expecting was for him to be surrounded by an army of minor enemies. Waddle Doos, Poppy Bros, Sir Kibbles, Blade Kinghts, and Sword Knights. They both gaped.

"Holy sh-t,"Trent said with a laugh, rapidly losing what little sanity he had left.

"Whooooaaaaa, didn't see that coming,"Josh remarked."They aren't supposed to be there, are they?"Trent shook his head.

"No,"he said. Josh looked carefully at the army.

"I think there's about 50 of 'em,"he said, earning himself a weird look from Trent."Oh, c'mon. It's always a set number like that in video games."Trent nodded.

"Good point,"he said. Dedede pointed at the two of them as an idea formed in Josh's head.

"CHAAAARGE!!"he shouted, and his army ran forward. Josh quickly whispered into Trent's ear. He grinned and nodded. He formed a bomb in his hand as Josh himself charged forward. Just before he collided with the army, he stopped and crouched slightly, covering his entire body with his parasol. The army started attacking it with incredible force, but somehow the parasol managed to withstand the massive onslaught. Before they realized the trap they had put themselves in, they were struck, no, assaulted, no, BOMBARDED with a LOT of bombs, courtesy of Trent.

After nearly half of them were cleared out, they started charging towards him. But Josh, feeling that the attacks had stopped, stood up and charged at them from behind, running into them and spinning the parasol, taking more of them out. Of course, this plan wasn't flawless. This was proven when Dedede charged forward and swung his hammer, knocking Josh through the air as Trent took out the rest. Josh quickly opened his parasol to slow his descent to the ground. When he landed, he threw it away.

"Ow,"he muttered angrily, eyes narrowed at the Penguin King. Trent made another bomb and chucked it at him, dealing just a small amount of damage. Dedede charged forward and tried to slide into Trent, but he quickly jumped up to avoid it. Dedede then swung his hammer at Josh, but he jumped back, just barely avoiding it. Fortunately for him, the hammer's impact created a star, which he quickly inhaled. Before Dedede could strike again, Trent hurled a few more bombs at him, dealing even more damage. Josh then spat the star out, weakening him further. Getting angry, DDD inhaled and began to float through the air, hovering over their heads.

"What's he doing now?"Trent asked cautiously. DDD then exhaled and started to fall towards them.

"INCOMING DUUUUUDE!!!!"Josh screamed hysterically. Trent quickly rolled out of the way, but Josh was frozen in place, jaw on the ground. Trent stared at him for a moment, then slapped his forehead.

"MOVE, YOU F-CKIN' IDIOT!!"he shouted, running forward and shoving him out of the way. Unfortunately, he was then flattened under DDD's...er...presence, effectively taking out his health and causing him to flash red."OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!"He started to run towards Josh, who concentrated a bit before firing the normal beam at him, turning him into an unlit bomb. Josh quickly inhaled it and swallowed turning into bomb Kirby.

"Dude?"he asked, dodging a hammer swing from DDD."Are you in there?"He heard growling in his mind, then Trent appeared as a Poppy Bro again. Trent hurled a bomb at DDD, causing him to back off. But there was no way Trent was done with him. He started hurling bombs like a madman, dealing more and more damage to the King. Josh watched in amazement as his nearly deranged friend took out most of DDD's health. DDD slouched slightly, holding himself up with his hammer. Trent then held his hands up and created a bomb that was twice as big as he was. With a shout of anger, he threw the massive bomb at the king, sending flying like a bullet through air. But not before making a loud and drawn out squeak as he went sailing through the wall. The two stared after the sailing penguin silently, until Josh said...

"Wow, he really squeaks he's beaten."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, and the two of them were floating in an empty whiteness.

"What the--! Where are we?"Trent asked, looking around...through Josh's eyes.

"Trent?"Josh asked."Weren't you just a Poppy Bro?"

"Yes, yes I was,"he said.

"You two..."Another voice, seemingly from nowhere, spoke. It sounded both feminine and very soothing.

"Wha--?"Josh muttered, looking around.

"Who said that?"Trent asked.

"You must...defeat him..."the voice said."The one would abuse the power of the wish granter."

"HUH??"they both asked. There was another bright flash, and the two of them were back in DDD's castle. The four stars they had collected were now floating around them.

"Uhhh..."Josh mumbled. The stars then flew into him; then his body began to inflate to RIDICULOUS proportions! Eventually, the roof of the building was blown clear off, allowing him to inflate to the size of blimp, pulling the entire castle off it's foundation, and slowly floating towards the mainland.

"Whoa..."Trent mumbled."This is very weird."

"You're telling me,"Josh thought to him, unable to open his mouth. Once they reached the mainland, he instantly deflated and fell to the roof. Then the stars flew below the castle and held it up, allowing food pour out of the castle. Josh then leapt off the roof and slowly floated down to a stage, where many Waddle Dees were celebrating. Josh waved to the crowd with a sheepish grin on his face.

"And the villagers rejoiced,"Trent remarked jokingly.

XXXX

End of chapter

Next up is Dyna Blade. I know this chapter ended a bit abruptly, but I'll make up for it next chapter.

Btw, has anyone else heard about the new Kirby game coming out for the Wii? It's supposed to be like KSS, but I've read that you can have up to three partners. That equals four player co-op! Man, if that game has WIFI co-op, NOTHING will keep me from getting it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Now for the Dyna Blade arc. Quick warning: There's a bit of crude humor here.

Chapter 6:Dyna Blade: Level 1

Josh was now resting against a tree while Trent was resting in it's branches as a Knuckle Joe. It had been a few days since they had defeated DDD, and all was peaceful. Too peaceful for their tastes. They were wishing for the next part of the story to happen, but no luck so far. Of course, that was about to change faster than they'd think. Suddenly, a giant, red bird came soaring through the air, creating a rush of wind that knocked Trent out of the tree. He fell right into Josh, their heads colliding, which instantly woke him up.

"YAYAYA!! PIRATES!! WHERE ARE THOSE PIRATES!?!?"he shouted insanely, then noticed Trent lying in a dizzy heap next to him.

"Uuuughh, I think I'm gonna be sick..."he muttered, eyes spinning. He then shook his head as he stood up."What the crap...?"Josh looked after the retreating shape of Dyna Blade in the sky.

"Sweet! Dyna Blade's finally here!"he said with a grin.

"Oh, goodie,"Trent muttered groggily, then an apple from the tree conked him on the head, causing him to fall over. Josh sighed and grabbed Trent's foot, then began to drag him in the direction of Dyna Blade along a dirt road, face-first. This resulted in quite a bit of pain for Trent as he was pulled over rocks.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow,"he muttered. Eventually, it became too much for him to take, and his body started flashing red."OWWWW!!!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER, THIS HAPPENED!

Josh was now standing on top of a strange pink mountian, Trent inside his head. Josh jumped off the top and floated down to the foot of the mountian, inhaling a Sir Kibble. Trent immediately came out as Sir Kibble himself. They both went through the door and landed in a grassy field. They both ran forward, Josh jumping up to inhale a Parasol Waddle Dee, gaining a Parasol himself, and Trent taking out a Waddle Dee with his melee attack. Josh then landed in front of him and took out a broom witch.

The two then jumped and were met with a Waddle Doo firing its beam at them, which they barely managed to dodge with the limited space they had. Trent hurled his cutter at it, weakening it enough for Josh to finish it off. Trent then leapt forward and swung his cutter through another Waddle Dee. Josh then thrust his umbrella through a small block wall, then immediately held it forward to block a cutter.

"That could've hurt,"he muttered. Trent quickly jumped over him and took it out, then slashed through another block. They ran forward and saw another Waddle Dee with a parasol walking around. Deciding to ignore it, they ran past it and saw a small lake with a Parasol Waddle Doo floating down. Trent hurled his cutter with surprisingly good aim and sliced the handle of its parasol, causing it to fall into the water. Josh then floated over the water, flying into a Waddle Dee and taking it out with his umbrella. He then turned around and saw Trent swimming across the small lake and climbing out of the other side. They both jumped over a broom witch and came across a bridge of strange looking blocks.

"Okay, you're going to have run fast, dude,"Josh said. Trent looked at him.

"Don't you mean WE have to run fast?"Trent asked.

"Nope, I mean you,"Josh replied, then floated over the bridge.

"...Crud,"Trent muttered. He took a deep breath, then ran forward as fast as he could, the bridge disappearing as he ran across. He just barely made it to the other end before the last block popped out of existance."Jeez, I gotta start working out."The two then ran up a small hill, taking out another Sir Kibble. The duo reached an enclosed spot with a floor of the same blocks that made the bridge. Josh tossed his parasol away, then stood on top of it. The blocks disappeared one after another, until they eventually reached the bottom. Trent turned around, and as he expected, there was some food lying on the ground. He grabbed it and scarfed down an ice pop, Josh taking a small tomato. The two then walked up another hill and saw a Waddle Doo. Josh quickly inhaled it and became Beam Kirby, walking through the door.

The two appeared in an enclosed area, the path blocked off by a wall of, well, blocks. One of the blocks had a picture of a bomb. Trent readied his cutter to slash it.

"Hold up, dude,"Josh said, taking a step forward. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. He flashed a bit, then he released a charged shot, destroying the bomb block, which destroyed the entire wall. Trent clapped a few times.

"Nice. How'd you do that?"he asked. Josh was silent for a moment, then spoke up.

"I pretended that I was doing something,"he said vaguely. Trent wasn't letting it go.

"And what were you pretending to do?"he asked. Josh sighed.

"I pretended to hold in a fart,"he said flatly. Trent paused after hearing that, then started laughing hysterically. Even falling on his back and rolling around. After a moment, he slowly stood up, still chuckling a bit.

"Oooooo-kay,"he said."Let's move on, shall we?"The two of them ran forward and took out a Waddle Doo, then climbed up a ladder and nearly ran into a Gordo. Trent turned around to go up the next ladder, but Josh walked up to the wall. He then jumped and fired a beam which travelled through the wall and hit a hidden bomb block, revealing a 1-Up. He quickly grabbed it and headed towards the next ladder with Trent. They both jumped up to avoid the Gordo and reached for the ladder. Trent managed to grab it, but Josh missed it completely and crashed right into the Gordo.

"OY!"he shouted. He quickly climbed up the ladder. The next floor was void of enemies. They both looked up and saw the bomb block on the ceiling.

"After you,"Trent said, smiling if he could. Josh looked at him strangely for a moment, then jumped up and hit his head on it, destroying the blocks it was connected to. He then fell face-first on the ground. He slowly looked up at Trent, who was collecting the food that had fallen.

"You tricked me,"Josh muttered angrily, standing back up.

"Yep,"Trent said calmly,"Think fast!"He then hurled a cherry at Josh. Josh opened his mouth to shout, but the cherry then landed in his mouth, stopping him. He then swallowed it. They both climbed up the next ladder. They both ran to the next ladder and took out a Poppy Bro and Waddle Dee. They continued to clib up the tower, taking out enemies as they did. When they reached a floor with a door on it, Josh quickly ran into it, landing in a room that, once he looked up, nearly him shout in frustration.

"That does not make sense,"he mumbled in a strange voice, emphasizing the last three words. He then jumped and swam up to a sword trophy, transforming into Sword Kirby. Trent quickly dispatched the two enemies in the room as Josh came back down, going through the door. They climbed up another floor and saw a "house" of blocks. Josh jumped and sliced through a Kabu, the beam he created destroying the bomb block, which in turn made the other blocks disappear. But instead of going through the door, Josh began to fly up, avoiding a Bronto Burt and landing on a platform suspended in midair which held a Maxim Tomato and a 1-Up. He then jumped back off and landed near the door, where Trent was waiting. Before he could even ask, Josh spoke up.

"Maxim Tomato. 1-Up,"he said simply.

"Ah,"Trent said as they both went through the door, landing in another grassy area that enclosed by a rock formation. They both passed by a Waddle Dee that was looking at flowers, then climbed a small hill. But instead of continuing forward, Josh turned and began to float up. Trent, not wanting to be left behind again, began hopping from platform to another, jumping up the ledges of the mountian Josh was flying up. He nearly landed on a patch of spikes, but managed to avoid it. He then hopped up to a suspended platform and took out a flower monster while Josh took out the other. What they saw next had Josh grinning from ear to ear. Trent would be smiling, but...he didn't have a face in his current form. He sliced it in half with his cutter and handed one peice to Josh.

"One,"Josh said.

"Two,"Trent said.

"THREE!!"they both shouted, devouring their peices at the same time and once more becoming covered in a flashing aura. They both leapt through the air, landing rather far from where they originally were. They both bounded down the path as fast as they could go, Trent flailing his cutter around and Josh firing fully charged beams repeatedly and instantly.

"I'LLCUTYOUI'LLCUTYOUI'LLCUTYOUI'LLCUTYOU!!"Trent shouted.

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZORS!! BLAAAGH!! BLAAAGH!!" BLAAAGH!!"Josh screamed, punctuating each "BLAAGH!!" with fully charged shots. After crashing through quite a few enemies, they eventually they reached a hole in the ground and leapt in. When they landed, they saw an Ice Seal waiting for them. It's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they charged towards him. The Ice Seal screamed hysterically, and turned around to run. But it was too late as they charged right into it, opening the path. The incvincible candy wore off as it opened.

"That was friggin' awesome,"Josh panted.

"I missed that feeling alot,"Trent remarked. They both calmly walked through the opening and looked up to see a few small platforms, with the last door in the corner. They decided to ignore the enemies and through the door. The two of them looked around for a moment before realizing they were standding in midair. The two then fell into the cannon with a scream.

"Ohhhhhh....crap,"Josh said as a meter appeared in front of him, likewise with Trent.

"Aaaaand...now,"Trent said, stopping his meter a bit from being completely full. He smirked.

"Errr...now?"Josh muttered hesitantly. Unfortunately for him, he ended up stopping the meter a bit from it's starting point."AWWW..."

BOOM!!

Trent was fired out of the cannon at top speed, visible as a yellow blur flying across the track. And Josh, well, he barely flew a yard before landing on his rear.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"Trent shouted as he screeched to halt on his feet, stopping at the very last line. Three 1-Ups landed on him as Josh ran to catch up to him, cursing his terrible timing.

XXXX

End of chapter

I laughed quite a bit writing this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter would have been uploaded a month sooner if some seriously irratating things hadn't happened. First, this chapter somehow got deleted while I was in the middle of writing it, which really shattered my inspiration. Then my internet connection was down for two weeks straight, so I couldn't write any of this because I'm watching a playthrough of KSSU so that I can write this. That plus a few other things. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 7:Dyna Blade:Level 2

The two arrived in the courtyard of a castle.

"Fancy,"Josh remarked as Trent took out a Parasol Waddle Doo.

"Sight-see later. We've got work to do,"he said calmly, walking towards the castle.

"Wait a moment,"Josh said, causing him to stop.."...Duuuude, I just remembered the newest ability you can get here!!"Trent gave him a questioning look, then realized why he was excited.

"After you,"he said, motioning with his hands. Josh then shot past him like a bullet. Trent quickly followed his friend up the stairs and the two went through the entrance, walking into a hall. They both ran forward and took out a single Blade Knight guarding a doorway.

"The security here is...unimpressive,"Josh muttered.

Continuing through the hall, they took out a Sir Kibble, then reached the end of it. Trent took out a mushroom creature as Josh searched the floor frantically, eventually finding the star blocks wedged in the ground. He leapt into the air and pointed his sword straight down, slicing through the blocks and hitting the bomb block at the bottom, destroying the wall.

"Alright, it should be just past--WHOA!"Trent didn't get the chance to finish before Josh grabbed him by the blade on his head and dragged him through the door.

"Duck!"Josh shouted, pulling Trent down to avoid three shuriken flying over their heads. He grinned broadly as he took his cap off, turning it into a sword sheathe."Hold this."He then handed it to Trent.

"Wha--?"Trent muttered, then his body flashed and he became a Blade Knight. He looked at himself for a moment.

"Damn it,"he muttered after examining his new form."I wanted to stay as Sir Kibble."

"TOUGH HOT SAUCE!!"Josh screamed at him angrily, then leapt up the risen area to confront the Bio Spark.

"...Tough hot sauce?"Trent asked himself. He heard a "plop!" and looked up at him. But then he was forced to duck as another shuriken flew over his head. He sighed. He waited a bit before asking "Are you about done!?"

"Yeah, c'mon up!"Josh told him. Trent jumped up and saw him in his new form. Josh then crouched down, going through the floor. Trent stared at the place where he was just a second ago.

"How'd he know how to do that?"he muttered.

"Hurry up, already!"he heard Josh's distant shout from below. Trent then slowly walked out into the middle of the platform and crouched, falling through the floor.

Ker-SPLASH!!

A few seconds later, Trent was floating just above the water, looking around for Josh.

"Where'd you--?"he asked, but was interrupted when Josh in front of him out nowhere and splashed him, causing him to shout in alarm."What the-!? How the--!?"

"Two words. Ninja cloak,"Josh said, grinning widely.

"Show-off,"he muttered bitterly. Josh then clung to the wall.

"Do you mind getting the 1-Up down there since you have to take the easy way up?"he asked, smirking as he said the last of the sentence. Trent growled angrily.

"Fine,"he muttered, swimming down to the 1-Up below. He quickly grabbed it and slashed the bomb block, causing all of the blocks to disappear. Of course, this lead to a a new problem. The platform was two and a half feet above his head, and since he still couldn't do multiple jumps, he didn't know how he could get up to it."Ugh, this sucks. I can't stay floating here forever. Huh. I wonder why I haven't flown up in star form yet. He should be there by now."He sighed.

"At least my sword can keep me floating...easier. Wait a minute."He looked down at his sword and then at the wall. If he had an actual mouth, he would have grinned. He then stuck his sword into the wall with a grunt and pulled himself up to the platform, taking a deep breath as he stood up."Okay, then. That's done."He then started to jump up the platforms quickly. When he reached the top, he noticed Josh just now coming through the other platform. Josh walked off the platform lethargically, then fell to the floor with a thud. Trent quickly ran over to him."What's wrong?" Josh slowly looked up at him.

"Bro, wall climbing ain't as easy as it looks,"he said tiredly."Whoo. Okay..."He then stood up shakily."Karma sucks, man."

"That's just what I was about to say,"Trent remarked."You got smart about me taking the "easy" way up,"he made air quotes with his hands."And so, you payed for it."

"What's with the air quotes?"Josh asked as they walked through the door.

"Let's just say it took some effort to get up to that first little platform,"Trent said as he followed Josh up the ladder. But Josh immediately froze as he reached the top, making Trent stop as well.

"YIKES!!"Josh shouted, then lost his footing on the ladder and fell right into Trent, causing them both to crash to the floor, face first. A muffled explosion could be heard above them.

"Dude, get off of me,"Trent groaned.

"I can't feel my legs! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!"Josh shouted. Trent then knocked him off.

"You don't have legs, you idiot,"he said angrily.

"What's your point?"Josh asked, looking up at him.

"Why the hell did you fall into me!?"Trent asked furiously, holding Josh up by his hat.

"Gravity,"he said. Trent released him and smacked his forehead. He then pointed his sword at Josh's face.

"Why did you let go of the ladder!?"He growled slowly, trying to contain his anger.

"There was a bomb in my face!"Josh said defensively."What'd you expect me to do!?"Trent shook his head.

"I'm going first this time,"he growled. The two of them ascended the ladder again. Trent jumped over a bomb waiting for him at the top as it exploded, then took out the bomb creature who left it there, along with a Sir Kibble. Josh then reached the floor himself, looking around.

"Hurry up,"Trent told him, jumping onto a house of blocks. Josh jumped up to him and they both saw the mirror wizard and looked at each other.

"I will never give up this ability,"Josh said, eyes narrowed."NEVER!"Trent shook his head.

"Alright, alright,"he muttered."Self-destruct!"His body began to flash red. With a shout of pain, he ran into the mirror wizard, transforming into one himself. Josh jumped of the blocks as Trent inspected his new wand."Uh, how do I work this thing?"

"Just wave it up and down towards the blocks,"Josh told him. Trent shrugged.

"Well, I got nothing to lose,"he said. He started waving the strange wand rapidly, creating a stream of reflecting energy that went through the blocks and hit the bomb block in the middle. The house of blocks disappeared, revealing a doorway. They both jumped down and went through it, arriving in a small room. They looked up and saw the platform where they knew the secret switch to be.

"Allow me,"Josh said, then leapt up and clung to the wall. He then kicked himself off and landed on the switch, causing the room to shake for a moment. Josh then jumped up and went through the door, Trent following in star form. They both reappeared in the previous room, quickly running to the next ladder and climbing up. Trent turned and waved his wand, creating a barrier that reflected a cutter from a Sir Kibble, taking it out.

"Denied!"he laughed. He turned and watched as a bomb flew towards them both. He created a barrier around himself, but Josh threw a shuriken at it, causing the bomb to explode before it could reach them.

"Ninja reflexes are awesome!"he shouted. He then ran towards the strange creature and grabbed it. He then jumped as high as he could for a powerful throw attack, but ended up smashing their heads into the ceiling, then fell back to the ground. Trent laughed hysterically as they both stumbled around as if they were drunk. He shook his head as walked forward and swung his wand again, firing an attack that took it out.

"What is wrong with you, man?"he asked once his laughter subsided.

"I didn't think it would hurt!"he laughed/sobbed, holding his aching head; laughing since he knew how funny it must have been, and sobbing because of the pain.

"Maybe next time you can try it _outside_?"Trent asked rhetorically, leaning on his wand.

"Shut up,"he groaned. They both went through the next door and found themselves in another hallway. They both walked forward for about three seconds before hearing a rumbling noise behind them. They both looked back and saw the wall moving towards them!

"OH SHIT!!"they both screamed, then ran through the hall as fast as they could, crashing through any obstacle that got in their way and avoiding nutshells that fell from the ceiling. Although they couldn't completely avoid injury, they eventually reached a wall of blocks. They quickly started destroying all of the blocks, then got on the warp star just as the wall closed in on them, smashing through five walls and flying through the open air. They sighed in relief.

"Dude. That was _way_ too close,"Josh muttered.

"No kidding,"Trent said. They landed in what could be considered the castle's "backyard." They started advancing through the area, but were forced to jump as a wheelie drove past them.

"JEEZ!"Josh shouted. Trent smirked under his cloak as it turned to ram them again. He ran towards it as it drove forward.

"Self-destruct!"he shouted just before they collided, allowing himself to turn into a Wheelie. He laughed as he drove in circles."What's cooler than being a living motorcycle?"Josh smirked and jumped right on top of him."HEY!"

"What's cooler than being a living motorcycle?"he repeated."Why, just a NINJA on a living motorcycle!"Trent growled, which made his engine roar.

"Fine, just watch where your grabbing those handles,"he muttered. He then drove forward at high speed, crashing through enemies and jumping over gaps, the wind rushing through them both.

"YEAH BABY!!"Josh yelled as swung his dagger through a Sir Kibble as Trent drove past."THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Seconded!"Trent shouted. The two of them saw Bonkers and started to go faster. Utilizing his ninja abilities, Josh stood up while keeping his balance and held his dagger ready. Bonkers held his hammer like a bat as they got closer. Josh whispered something to the Wheelie.

"Got it,"he said. Just as they reached the big monkey, he swung. But Josh leapt up as Trent did a power slide. Josh threw a few shurikens at Bonkers from midair, dealing a good amount of damage. He then tried to land back on Trent, but it didn't go as smoothly as the beginning part of the plan. The two of them ended up off balance and crashed into a wall. The star was knocked out of Josh and started bouncing around while Trent was completely disoriented by the crash. Josh staggered to his feet and tried to grab the star, but Bonkers stood in his way. Trent, still dizzy, accidentally drove into the star and turning into a Bio Spark.

"AWWWW!!"Josh shouted, then turned his attention to Bonkers."You bastard!"Bonkers replied to this by throwing a nutshell at him, which he quickly sent back at it. Bonkers then raised his hammer to crush him, but was pelted with a barrage of shuriken from behind, taking out his health. Bonkers collapsed, showing Trent behind him. Josh sighed irritably, then inhaled it becoming Hammer Kirby. Trent walked up to him, also looking irritated.

"This sucks,"he muttered."Now we have to use each other's favorite ability. How lame is that?"

"The hand of fate always seems to just falcon punch us in the gut, doesn't it?"Josh asked as they went through the door. They walked across a balcony and jumped down, seeing a wooden stake in the ground. Josh pounded it with his hammer, causing a doorway to appear. They walked through it and saw three 1-Ups in the air. After quickly gathering them, they went through the next door, and landed in another cannon. Once again, Josh was forced to run after Trent after he had gathered two more 1-Ups.

XXXX

End of Chapter

I have some very good news for you all that should make up for the lack of updates.

I'm going to make this story into a series including at LEAST 3 different Kirby games, maybe more. Feel free to guess which ones I'll be using. I'm pretty sure nobody will be able to guess the one after this.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn. Three favorites in one day. Almost as good as reviews.

Chapter 8:Dyna Blade: Cocoa Cave

XXXX

The two had arrived at the cave after visiting the "ability tower," as they called it. Josh had given Trent his hammer ability and gotten the Ninja power for himself. They were both smiling as Trent took out a Knuckle Joe.

"Dude, I could've sworn the Ninja ability was in the next secret area,"Josh said as they went through the door.

"Actually, I think it is,"Trent told him as they moved past a Gordo. Josh took out a Waddle Doo with a well aimed throwing knife."There are couple of abilities in both areas."

"Ah,"Josh said. The two of them looked around the massive cave, noting the strange star designs on the walls, as well as the holes in the ceiling that let in sunlight that lit even the deepest parts of the cave.

"Y'know, I've never really noticed those weird, star shaped holes in the background when we first played through here,"Josh remarked, staring at said openings.

"This world is so weird,"Trent muttered. Deciding to leave the issue for later, they moved forward, seeing a Noddy ahead of them. They both looked at each other for a moment, then Trent held a finger in front of his mouth and shushed. Snickering a bit, they started tip-toeing past it comically. Unfortunately, they had forgotten about the crash bomb above, which came toppling down on Trent's head, exploding on contact. Josh flinched as he started swearing like a sailor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!! SON OF A B-TCH!! SOMEONE GET ME A F-CKING ASPIRIN!!"he screamed, stomping his foot like mad and scaring off the Noddy**.(A/N:You'd swear too, if a bomb exploded on your head.)**

"That _had_ to hurt,"Josh muttered, looking up at the gorilla twice his size. With what could only be called a primal roar, Trent angrily charged through the cave like a nut, smashing through everything and everyone in his path like a bull. Josh sighed and calmly ran after him. Trent continued to destroy everything in his path that his hammer could take out, until he blindly ran into a wall, which knocked him onto his rear and somehow managed to snap him out of it. Josh slowly approached his previously raging friend.

"Owwwww,"Trent mumbled, rubbing his head. Josh stabbed his knife into a bomb block, making the wall disappear. He looked up at Trent and raised a nonexistant eyebrow.

"Feeling better now that you've wrecked the place?"Josh asked the hammer-wielding monkey, who nodded and stood up, using his hammer to support himself."Alrighty then, let's go."They both hopped up the platform and jumped down the other side, destroying another bomb block. They went through what was a crawl space for Trent, considering his size. But then, a big cat-like creature charged at Josh from the other side.

"Yikes!"

"Whoa!"Josh immediately jumped up and found himself clinging to the ceiling of the small space as Trent swung his hammer and took it out with one blow. He then looked at Josh, who was now at eye level with him.

"Hi,"Josh said, then looked up and down; or rather, down and up."...How do I get down?"Trent raised his hand and calmly plucked him off, turning him rightside up and putting him on the ground."Thank you. I wish I could have done that in the game. Woulda been pretty useful."They both jumped up and went through the next door, seeing a LOT of blocks. Trent reared his hammer back."Hold up, dude!"Trent looked down at Josh.

"What?"he asked.

"Gordos, remember?"Josh said. Trent let his hammer down.

"Oh, yeah,"he muttered.

"If I remember correctly, there's a 1-Up and a Maxim Tomato,"Josh said, readying his weapon."Let me take care of it."He started to slice through the blocks, quickly moving through them and being careful not to release any Gordos. Problem is, he couldn't remember just EXACTLY where they were. Sooooooooooooo....

"Hmm, I wonder if..."Trent muttered, but then, as if on cue, he heard Josh's shout.

"OH SHIZ!"

"Whaaa...?"Trent muttered, then saw Josh run out of the blocks.

"OKAY, GO NUTS, MONKEY BOY!"he shouted, running behind him.

"Hmph,"Trent grunted. He reared his hammer back and started smashing through some blocks to make a path big enough for himself. When he saw a Gordo moving forward, he calmly side-stepped it, allowing it to pass. He smashed through a few more and found a Maxim tomato. He picked it up and ate it quickly. He then prepared to smash through the blocks above him for the 1-Up, but was suddenly transformed into a star and shot back through the door. When he returned to normal, he gave Josh an annoyed look.

"Don't start,"he said, turning and jumping down. Trent silently followed."At least I gave you enough time to heal yourself."Trent shrugged indifferently.

"Alright, alright,"he said as they went through the door. They were very surprised by a constant gust of wind that was strong enough to slowly push Josh forward.

"Where the hell is this wind coming from!?"he asked irratably, trying to hold his ground. Trent barely even felt it due to his size.

"Need some help?"Trent asked, eyebrow raised.

"Let's just hurry up and get outta here,"Josh said. They quickly moved forward, going up and down several hills and taking out Rockies, Waddle Dees, and Waddle Doos. They eventually reached a spike pit, seeing a single Scarfy seemingly guarding it.

"I hate those things,"Trent muttered, staring at the innocent face. The Scarfy noticed them just after Trent had spoken. As they went under and past it, the scarfy did something they didn't expect. They jumped to a platform in the middle of the spike pit, but the Scarfy's face morphed and it charged at them from behind. Or more specifically, Josh. The creature tackled him into the spike pit.

"OWW!!"Josh quickly jumped out of the pit as Trent angrily smashed it into oblivion. Josh landed on the other side of the pit, but a Kabu appeared right in front of him. If it weren't for the wind, it wouldn't have been a problem. But the wind blew him within attack range of the Kabu, which knocked him down, knocking his star out of him and into the pit, making it disappear."DAMMIT!"(A/N:This has actually happened to me before. Stupid Kabu...)He then inhaled the Kabu and spat it at the spikes, destroying it. Trent jumped over to him.

"You okay?"he asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer by the look on his face.

"That _sucked_,"he said sourly. They both moved forward again, moving over even more hills and taking out a few more enemies, then coming across a large gap. Josh easily floated over it. Trent muttered a bit before saying "star form" and flying over the gap.

"I have _got_ to learn how air jump,"He said as they went through the next door.

"Man, glad that's over,"Josh said, happy that there was no wind here. They saw a couple of harmless rockies and decided to ignore them. They jumped over the creatures and ran to the end of the path and leapt down. Unfortunately, Trent lost his footing and started rolling down the hill backwards. Josh shook his head while clicking his tongue.

"Gravity is not our friend,"he muttered, then began to slowly and carefully descend the hill. When he reached the bottom and looked off the edge he was surprised to see that Trent wasn't in self-destruct mode, but instead was lying in a dizzy heap next to a very confused Gim. Josh grinned and jumped down, inhaling it and beconig Yoyo Kirby."Sweet. If only I had fingers."He twirled it once before tapping Trent on the head."Naptime's over, buddy."

"Urgh, when did it start?"Trent muttered absentmindedly, rubbing his head and standing up."What's with the cap--Oh. Yoyo power, huh?"Josh grinned.

"Yup!"Josh said, swinging his Yoyo around himself like an expert.

"Your such a show-off,"Trent muttered.

"Well, you're a giant monkey with a friggin' hammer,"Josh retorted, then walked down the next hill. Trent blankly stared after him for a moment before looking at YOU and muttering matter-of-factly.

"This is true."

He then slid down after Josh. The two of them slid down another hill after that and saw a bomb block connected to the floor. When they were carefully positioned on the small platform, Josh struck the block with his Yoyo, and the two fell onto a lower platform that was in midair. Of course, that's not what had their attention. Now, the magma that made up the ground and even parts of the ceiling, THAT was an attention grabber.

"Dude...it's hot,"Trent said, sweating profusely.

"Trust me, you won't mind the next area,"Josh muttered bitterly. He carefully floated past the lava and landed on the ground not too far away. He reluctantly went through the next door, and the two landed in an incredibly icy part of the cave. Trent sighed in relief. The cold he could handle easily. He got confused look on his face once he realized something.

"Wait, snow after lava?"he questioned."I've never noticed that before."

"This cave's climate is really messed up,"Josh muttered, then let out a sneeze."Let's get outta here as fast as we freakin' can, dude."They slid down a small hill and took out two Chillies, running through the snow covered cave. They climbed up a hill and went over a small gap with a bomb block they apparently didn't notice. Which was a shame, considering there was food down there that they could've used. Josh took out Poppy Bros. Jr. They took out a giant wall of blocks and went down a ladder, Trent narrowly avoiding a Gordo that came up alongside it. The two of them saw the ceiling lined with a LOT of spikes. But they also saw a strange device on the ground.

"Isn't this one of those boostiing things?"Trent asked. Josh immediately jumped onto it and was catapulted forward at high speed."Wait up!"Trent quickly ran after him, but Josh quickly descended another ladder. Trent sighed before following him in star form. Just as he returned to normal, Josh was flying through the air again."Dammit, will you slow down!?"Apparently not.

WHOOSH!

Josh was off again. He continued to use the devices until he reached a bomb wall.(A/N:Wall with a bomb block.)Trent FINALLY managed to catch up to him.

"Dude, did you not here me shouting after you!?"he asked angrily as Josh started to go up the ladder. He was forced to duck as a cannon fired at him.

"Yes, but I want to get out of here,"Josh said flatly, avoiding the cannonballs. Trent quickly followed, but couldn't completely avoid damage on the way. The two jumped onto a warpstar and advanced through the cave with it, leaving the snowy area and landing in a place that looked a bit like the beginning of the cave. A Knuckle Joe ran at them and threw a punch before they could react, landing a blow on Trent that took out the last of his health, making him flash red.

"F-CK!"he shouted, then ran into the Knuckle Joe, becoming one himself. He growled for a moment, then sighed."Well, I guess I had to change sooner or later."They both walked forward and saw a very familiar beetle.

"Oh, boy,"Josh said as Bugzzy released a rather large swarm of smaller bugs from his wings. They're eyes widened.

"Dude..."they both said. Bugzzy then charged at the two. Josh quickly jumped out of the way as Trent swung his fist forward, creating an energy ball that pushed the Bugzzy back. Josh landed behind Bugzzy and looked at the swarm of bugs moving towards him. He swung his Yoyo forward and sent it through the swarm, clearing a line of them.

"Get Yoyo'd, son,"he said smoothly, holding the Yoyo's string in front of himself. The swarm charged at him. He smirked. Meanwhile, Trent was lying on his back, holding Bugzzy's pincers at bay. They had managed to deal some damage to each other before Trent was knocked down. He growled as he slowly started to push the massive bug up, then, in a sudden burst of strength, he managed to stand up and hold the massive bug over his head. Bugzzy flailed around frantically, trying to free himself. With a shout, Trent hurled the massive bug through the air. Josh and the swarm, hearing Trent's shout, looked to see the massive bug flying straight at them. Josh quickly rolled out of the way as Bugzzy zoomed by, crashing into his own swarm. The swarm was destroyed instantly and Bugzzy's health was wiped out, leaving him blinking red. Josh gave Trent a "Watchoo talkin' bout, Willis?" look.

"How exactly did you pull that off?"he asked, throwing his power away and inhaling Bugzzy, becoming Suplex Kirby. Trent shrugged while smiling awkwardly.

"I guess I still had some of Bonker's power in me,"he said. There was a flash, and the two of them appeared in another cannon. But this time, neither of them went very far.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Hmm, this chapter was long enough, I think. Remember to review.


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of this chapter, I think you guys are going to be surprised. And I mean in a good way.

Chapter 9:Dyna Blade: An Awesome Discovery

The two have arrived at a valley with platforms of different colors. After questioning every possible thing about them, they moved forward. Seeing a Burning Leo between them and a hill, Josh flew forward and grabbed it. He then slammed it into the ground, destroying it.

"Nice,"Trent said.

"I like this power,"Josh said with a chuckle. Trent shook his head.

"Just try not to go overbo-OUCH!"Trent was suddenly blasted in the face with a cannonball. He quickly stood and they both looked up the hill, seeing the cannons taking aim at them.

"Uh, since when could those things aim downward...?"Josh asked, taking a few steps back. Trent cracked his knuckles.

"This is going to be pain,"he muttered, then jumped to avoid another shot. Josh sighed as he sidestepped another.

"Okay, you take care of the cannonballs and I'll get rid of the blocks holding them up. Sound good?"

"Let's do it."They charged forward. Trent reared his fist back as he ran in front of Josh, punching away the cannonballs at high speed. Josh immediately leapt over him and grabbed the block holding the first cannon up, pulling it away and allowing the cannon to fall down the gap. He then hurled it at the second block, making the other cannon fall as well. They both smirked at each other.

"Teamwork is a beautiful thing,"Josh said as they climbed to a small bridge. But Josh stopped to think as Trent punched a chick and turned to see a Burning Leo charging at him. He created an energy ball in his hands. When Josh saw this, he panicked and held a hand forward.

"Wait, dude!"Too late. Trent hurled the energy ball at it, destroying it. Trent turned to look at him.

"What?"he asked. Josh sighed irritably.

"We needed that to get into the secret area!"he said angrily. Trent blinked."The fuse for the cannon! Remember!?"

"Heh heh...oops,"he muttered embarrasedly. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we'll run into another one,"he muttered. They moved past the bridge and avoided a chicken flying by. They saw a waterfall blocking the way; with 5 hotdogs floating around it. They didn't bother questioning it, instead they just dived into the water and swam through it, Trent taking a hotdog to eat. The two landed right next to a Noddy on the other side, but ignored it. They ran over to a very high platform. Josh calmly floated up while Trent grudgingly climbed up the side. A moment after Josh floated over the top, Trent heard him shout out."Incoming chicken!"

"Say wha--?"Trent muttered, looking over the ledge. He couldn't duck in time to avoid a chicken flying right in his face. He flailed and shouted a bit before falling back on his rear."Why does this crap always happen to ME?"Just after he finished his question, he heard Josh begin to sing the song "Why does this always to me?"With a growl, Trent muttered "star form" and appeared next to Josh, who was facing away from him and still singing. Teeth clenched, Trent pulled his fist back; and with a shout of anger, swung forward. Hearing the shout, Josh turned around curiously with a mutter "What the...?"Trent's fist slammed right into his face, throwing him into a rock wall, flattening him to it. He slowly pulled himself off with a groan, hitting the ground with a light thud.

"Duuuuuude..."Josh slurred, eyes spinning."If I still had teeth, I'm pretty sure you would've knocked half of 'em out."Trent smirked as his friend stumbled to his feet and went through the door. He followed him quickly. The two appeared on a platform of blocks with a stake in the middle. The area looked like a construction zone made entirely of large, metal bars consisting of the floor and walls. A Poppy Bro threw a boomerang at them from across the small platform, but Josh quickly caught it and hurled it back, taking it out. Trent then smashed the stake with his hammer, causing the platform to disappear. The two then fell into a white cannon that was bigger than they thought, which began to spin at an incredible speed.

"SINCE WHEN DO THESE CANNONS SPIN SO DAMN FAST!?"Josh screamed, getting tossed around like a ragdoll.

"F-CK THAT!! HOW DO WE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!?!?"Trent screamed, trying not to get sick. Suddenly, the two were shot into another cannon, which tossed them around a bit before shooting them into a third cannon. This time they were shot into a wall and bounced into yet another cannon, which did the same thing with another wall. Finally, after three more cannons, they were shot into a small crawl space in the rock that Trent could BARELY fit into. Josh smashed into a bomb block which showed a path leading down and out of the crawl space. The two dropped near a door, panting heavily.

"I never...want to...do that again...for the rest...of...my life,"Josh panted out. Trent just groaned in response."Too bad this only the first time we'll run into those cannons."Trent groaned even louder. Regaining their composure, the two stumbled through the door. Unfortanutely for Josh, a bird flew right into him and knocked his suplex power out of him. Trent quickly knocked the bird away as Josh ran after the star. But as luck would have it, a frog creature jumped and swallowed it whole. Josh froze in place, thinking it might have absorbed the power of the star. But after waiting for a moment, the frog did nothing but croak once. Trent, after taking out the flower creatures, smashed the frog. He looked at Josh curiously, who just shrugged his nearly non-existant shoulders.

They jumped up through a platform and saw another bird creature flying towards them. Josh quickly inhaled it as Trent took out a scarfy, turning into Bird Kirby. Josh started flapping his wings quickly, taking off into the air. Trent followed him up the stairs, going through a waterfall and landing in a small lake. Well, Trent landed in the lake. Josh just kept flying above it. For some reason, something was shining near the bottom of the water.

"Dude, what the heck is that?"Josh asked, trying to see what was making the light.

"Only one way to find out,"Trent muttered, diving under. Josh continued to fly in circles. Surprisingly, his arms weren't getting tired at all. After a moment of waiting, Trent resurfaced with a grin on his face."I think you're gonna like this!"He then held up an invincible candy, which made Josh grin widely. They both got on top of a narrow platform, and Trent pulled it apart and handed a peice to Josh. They both chowed down and started flashing with power. They shot up past the next platform at super speed and started charging to the door.

"DOABARRELROLLDOABARRELROLLDOABARRELROLL!!!"Josh screamed repeatedly, spinning at high speed and throwing sharp feathers in every direction. Trent just swung his hammer around while hooting stupidly. They both charged through the doorway and stomped across the hill, with Trent smashing the fuse with his now ignited hammer. Josh crashed into the cannon and Trent dived into it headfirst just as the candy wore off.

"I think I cracked my skull,"Trent muttered as the fuse drew closer.

"Your skull was already cracked to begin with,"Josh said in a muffled voice.

Ka-BOOM!!

The two were fired out at high speed, landing in an area not too far away, with plenty of food floating in the air, including a Maxim Tomato and a 1-Up.

"How'd you learn to ignite your hammer?"Josh asked Trent, who just shrugged.

"I think the invincible candy gave me enough energy to keep it lit constantly,"he said."Would've been cool if it had worked that way in the game."Josh nodded in agreement. After having a rather nice meal, they moved on, landing in a very hot area with blocks making up the bulk of the place, with a bomb block right in front of them. Trent rose his hammer to smash it, but Josh immediately threw a feather right across his face, stopping him instantly.

"What kind of stupid are you, man?!"he asked angrily."Don't you remember what happens when you smash that block!?"Trent tilted his head in confusion."Lava! Lava happens!"Trent scratched his chin.

"Oh, yeah..."he mumbled. Rolling his eyes, Josh flew into the air, flying over a small mound of blocks, with Trent hopping to the top of it. However, Josh was stopped by a jumping blade knight that swung it's sword, causing him to fall to the ground with a shout of "JEEZ!" He immediately destroyed it with a few well-aimed feathers."Look out, below!"Josh immediately looked up and his eyes widened, seeing a Crash Bomb fall towards him.

"Oh poop."

Trent immediately looked away as the Crash Bomb exploded, not only hurting Josh, but destroying his star as well. Trent slowly peeked down at his friend, seeing smoke rising from his ash covered body.

"That...was painful,"Josh muttered, then coughed out a small cloud of smoke, falling on his back. His left foot twitched once. Shaking his head, Trent jumped down and picked him up, putting him back down on his feet. Josh shook the ash off of himself. They jumped up to the next floor and saw a Tac running towards them. Josh quickly inhaled it, but then just spat it back out. Trent opened his mouth to speak, but Josh cut him off."I already have the power to copy abilities. Tac's power won't help that much."Trent nodded.

"Good point,"he said. They ran across the rest of the area and jumped up to the next floor, where a Crash Bomb was walking back and forth. Josh inhaled the bomb, but before he could swallow it, a Rocky fell right in front of the duo, startling Josh and making him spit the bomb at it, destroying both creatures.

"Aww..."Josh muttered. They jumped onto two more blocks, seeing a crash bomb about to fall over.

"Oh, crud,"Trent said. Josh immediately inhaled it, swallowing and becoming Crash Kirby. But before he could even blink, another Tac ran up and somehow pulled the power out of him and ran off.

"Hey!"Josh shouted, they started chasing it across, but it was faster than they thought it would be, and was quickly out of their sight."Dammit!"Sighing, they both jumped up to the next floor, forgetting the blade knight below. They jumped over a crash bomb next to a bomb block, going through the door before either could explode. They looked up an incline and saw a Mike walking towards them. Josh quickly inhaled it and became Mike Kirby.

"Something tells me this won't be pleasant,"Trent muttered.

"Heh, having this power reminds of when we played rock band,"Josh said. Trent nodded.

"Yeah, you were a pretty good singer,"Trent said as they started walking up the slope."Of course, now you're probably just gonna be a headache."

"Looks like we're about to find out,"Josh said as two Scarfies started flying towards them. Josh then formed a mic in his hand and screamed into it as loud as he could, immediately destroying the two scarfies and nearly shattering Trent's eardrums. He stumbled around a bit, trying to shake the sound out of his head. Josh panted a few times, trying to catch his breath. He chuckled a bit.

"Wow,"he muttered."MY ears hurt a little from that..."

"A _little_?"Trent asked quietly."My head is _pounding_."

"Just stay back and let me handle the enemies,"Josh said. He jumped up to the next slope, Trent following at a distance. Two scarfies, a bomb creature, and a Birdon flew towards him, but a Mohawk grew on Josh's head and a mic stand appeared in his hands. He screamed into the mic with a very deep voice, destroying all of them at once. He then jumped up to the last slope, where a parasol landed right on his noggin and knocked the star out of him. But instead of chasing after it, he just shrugged and let it go. Trent quickly jumped up next to him.

"What'd you let it go for?"Trent asked.

"The second time, it actually hurt my ears even worse, so I just decided to ditch it,"Josh said as they walked up the last hill. At the top was a wall of rock with a doorway in it. Next to the wall was a bomb creature and a Rocky. Trent charged forward as Josh inhaled. But instead of just inhaling the bomb creature like he intended, he actually inhaled them both. Trent looked at him and they blinked at each other.

"Well, this should be interesting,"he said. Josh swallowed.

But what happened next was rather shocking.

Instead of flashing with all the different hats and powers, a hard hat appeared on Josh's head, confusing them both.

"What the--?"Trent muttered. Josh reached up and felt the headwear.

"Why am I wearing this?"Josh questioned. The two thought about this strange event for a moment before an idea popped into their heads at the same time."Dude. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Do it,"Trent said, grinning widely. Josh closed his eyes and concentrated, then a pack of dynamite appeared in his hands. Both of their jaws dropped.

"WE CAN COMBINE POWERS!!"Josh screamed, absolutely ecstatic. Trent was about to give his own happy retort, but then he noticed something that made him frown instantly.

"Uh, Josh?"he asked worriedly.

"What?"Josh asked, still grinning.

"Gulp. That thing's lit,"Trent said. Josh then turned the explosive to look at the fuse, which was getting smaller by the second.

"...Uh oh,"he muttered. He immediately dropped it and they ran behind the rock wall, just in time to avoid an earth shaking explosion. They both peeked out from opposite sides of the wall, and their jaws dropped at what they saw. There was a crater where they were just standing that was charred black.

"Holy freaking cow..."

"Daaaaammmnnnn..."

After gaping at the scene for a moment longer, they silently went through the door and landed in the cannon. Since both of them were still very stunned, they just fired themselves randomly. Josh managed to get to the 2 sign while Trent hit five.

XXXX

End of chapter

And now, I have a little challenge for all my good readers and reveiwers. I would like people to give their ideas for certain combos. But I do have a few rules.

1. Only 1 combo per review. I don't want a single review giving every possible combination in existance. You can give multiple ideas, but not in the same review.

2. Be specific. I don't want just the power itself. I want the hat as well, or whatever you want it to be. Also, tell me what Trent's form would look like.

3. Don't make the ability too powerful. If it's really strong, give it a setback of some kind. For example, the Dynamite power can do alot of damage, but it can also hurt the duo.

Something else I would like to mention is that I won't be using a couple of powers from Crystal Shards. The ones I'm thinking of right now are rock and cutter, or any combination of fire, ice, and lightning...Lol. Pokemon reference. Anyway, feel free to make suggestions to replace them.

And that's pretty much it. So, get creative, people!


	10. Chapter 10

Sigh...I'm starting to lose the will to write this story. Don't get me wrong. I love this story as much as you guys, but I'm making too many stupid mistakes. Like how Trent randomly turned from Knuckle Joe to Bonkers last chapter. I wrote that part and then waited two weeks before finishing the chapter, which is why I made that mistake. Sorry.

ANYWAY, a few other power combos I'm taking out are:Any combo of Bomb, Needle, Ice, and Plasma. Cutter, Ice, and Needle. Rock, Ice, and Fire. I MIGHT use a couple of these, but still feel free to make suggestions for any of those.

Now that that's out of the way, time for the fight with Dyna Blade.

XXXX

Chapter 10:Dyna Blade

XXXX

The two were running up the last stretch of mountian that Dyna Blade was rested on top of.

"This is taking too damn long,"Trent muttered as he trudged along. Josh didn't even listen, but was admiring his new hat.

"This is so cool,"he muttered, jumping over a clump of rocks. Trent just mumbled under his breath; and unfortunately for his health, he accidentally stepped on the rocks Josh had avoided. He ended up tripping as the rocks tumbled down the slope, making him fall with it. Josh, hearing the commotion behind him, turned to watch Trent roll down the mountian at high speed, cringing as he was crushed under a boulder that was inconviently placed near them."That looked like it huuuurts..."

"Yes, it did,"Trent muttered from helper space.

"Dude, get out here! I wanna see what you like!"Josh said excitedly. In a flash, Trent was in front of him. He looked like a brown ball with small feet and no mouth, about half of Josh's size. He wore a hard hat that blocked the top of his eyes and had skinny arms.

"Cool,"he muttered, looking at himself.

"How did you just talk?"

"Haven't you learned not to question these things by now?"

"Nope."The duo continued to the top, seeing a doorway and four trophies floating in midair. Cutter, Sword, Beam, and Fire."Ooh, I wonder if we can combine trophies..."He started to inhale as much as he could, but the trophies didn't moved from their spots.

"Well, that answers that question,"Trent said as Josh stopped.

"Dang,"he said."Oh, well. Yoink!"He jumped up and grabbed the sword trophy, and, of course, turned into Sword Kirby.

"Let's do it,"Trent said. They both walked through the door, landing on the very top of the mountain, where Dyna Blade was perched, glaring at them. The fire bird screeched at them loudly.

"Ohhh, snap,"Josh muttered, jumping back with Trent as Dyna flew up into the air. She screeched and flew down at high speed, talons ready to tear them to bits. They both dived in opposite direction, Dyna's claws slashing the ground. Josh stared up with his sword held ready, while Trent stole a glimpse at the slash marks on the ground, noting that they were rather deep into the ground. He gulped, then looked up to see Dyna spitting fire balls at them. They immediately started dodging around, not wanting to be roasted. The bird landed in front of them and screeched again. Josh jumped and started slashing at Dyna's head repeatedly, dealing a good amount of damage before landing again.

"Dyna Blade,"Trent started, holding a hand behind his back."I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, meet DynaMITE!!"He then hurled a pack of explosives at the bird. Josh quickly got behind Trent and they both ducked down, shielding themselves from the imminent blast. Dyna Blade, not knowing what it was, looked at it closely.

Ka-BOOM!!

The duo looked up at Dyna Blade, who was now covered in soot. The bird blinked and coughed out a puff of smoke, which made them both laugh hysterically. The bird flew up again shaking the soot off, then started flying acoss the ground at high speed, knocking them into each other repeatedly. Josh managed to slam his sword into the ground, holding himself steady as Dyna Blade flew by again. Trent immediately grabbed his foot, nearly causing Josh lose his grip. Dyna Blade eventually landed again to rest her wings. They both stood up and Trent threw another pack of dynamite at the bird. They both ducked again, but she wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. She started flapping her wings at high speed, blowing it back at the two. Feeling themselves moving, they both looked up simultaneously, and instantly regret it when they saw the dynamite flying right at them.

"Aw, shi--"

BOOM!!

Trent was gone in an instant, but Josh was fortunate enough to be spared from the explosion since Trent had acted like a sheild. Dyna Blade was now laughing in squawks.

"...I didn't even feel that explosion..."Trent muttered, then appeared as a Blade Knight.

"Fortunately, I didn't either,"Josh muttered humorously.

"Oh, _shut_ _up_,"Trent said, obviously annoyed. They looked back at Dyna Blade, who was still laughing. Taking advantage of the situation, Trent immediately jumped and did a few rapid slashes, and the bird fell to the ground. They both sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over,"Josh muttered, then looked around."So, where's the nest?"

"Over there,"Trent said, pointing behind Josh. He turned around to see the small birds.

"How come we didn't notice that before?"Josh asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we were too concerned with getting _killed_?"Trent asked with blatant sarcasm. The two walked over to the nest to hear the little chicks chirping rather loudly. They covered the spot where their ears would be.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The duo had managed to push the nest to Whispy Wood. (Don't ask how.) Josh jumped into the tree and shook the branches, allowing many apples to fall, giving the chicks plenty to eat. Josh jumped down next to Trent and they watched the babies eat, grinning at their accomplishment. That is, until a pair of apples conked them in noggins. The ground shook once and they turned around to see Dyna Blade staring down at them. They moved to the side as the bird walked over to her children, nestling them gently and cooing. They both sighed, glad that they didn't have to go another round. It was then that something strange happen. Feathers erupted around the chicks wings as they squawked.

"Whoa,"they said in unison. Dyna Blade squawked and flew up, her children following them. They saw a large feather float down to them.

"Hmm,"Josh hummed, then inhaled the feather, becoming Bird Kirby. He flapped his wings, pushing himself off the ground. Trent quickly grabbed his foot and they took off after the birds, flying up next to them.

"Dude...do you see that?"Josh asked in awe. Trent did a long whistle of shock.

"I'm not blind, man,"he said. The landscape of Dreamland was absolutely beautiful. Luscious green grass, crystal clear water, and the incredible mountian range. It was incredible.

"There's our stop,"Josh said, seeing a cliff.

"Do we have to?"Trent asked, still admiring the view.

"Yes, for two reasons,"Josh said as he descended."One:My arms are starting to hurt, and two:You're freakin' heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?"Trent asked as they landed.

"Nah, I think it's the armor you're wearing,"Josh said, perching right beside him. They both watched as the bird family flew off into the horizon, disappearing into the setting sun. They both turned around to leave, but were surrounded in a brilliant white light, then disappeared.

XXXX

"What the--? What are we doing here, again?"The question ran through both of their minds as they looked around the empty whiteness. Trent was still a Blade Knight and Josh still had his bird ability.

"You have seen the beauty of this world for yourselves..."the same voice as before spoke."Tell me, what do you think of it?"

"Er...It-It's really incredible,"Josh said, looking around for the source of the voice."Honestly, I can't think of the words describe it."

"Y-yeah, what he said,"Trent stuttered."This world is just so...alive."

"Do you understand why it must be protected?"

They looked at each other for a moment, then looked forward again and nodded as best they could.

XXXX

They both appeared back on the cliff, looking around curiously. They sighed and stared at the ocean, watching the sky darken.

"Who _was _that?"Trent asked.

"We'll find out soon enough, man,"Josh said."For now, I need a nap."His stomach growled."Scratch that. I need some food, _then _a nap."He flapped his wings and took off. Trent, who was still staring at the ocean, looked back and forth a few times before realizing Josh had left.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME, YOU JACKASS!!"

XXXX

End of chapter.

That was longer than I thought it would be. Oh, well.

Review, please!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm very sorry, everyone, but I'm going to skip the Great Cave Offensive and Gourmet Race and go right to the Revenge of Meta Knight. I might do the Gourmet Race, but I can't seem to think of a good way to do the Cave. Again, very sorry.

Chapter 11:Revenge of Meta Knight

It had been a few days since the Dyna Blade incident. The duo was now wandering around, trying to find something to do. They had found out that they could copy the Broom ability, which was evident in the fact that Trent was now a Broom Hatter. The difference being that his skin was green with blue feet, and his green hat had a yellow stripe going across it. Also, he had gained a strange need to clean things. As they walked along a dirt road, he examined his purple broom, wondering how such an object could count as a good weapon.

Josh had inhaled a Gim and a Bonkers together who had ambushed them earlier, and was now tossing around a strange yoyo, naming it a yommer. It looked like the head of a small hammer wrapped in string. He had been messing around with it for quite a while, and had learned a powerful move where he spun it around above his head and slammed it in front of himself, and no matter which way it landed, it did a lot of damage, plus it had great range. The two downsides of this ability was that not only was it wild and hard to control, but it took some effort to actually bring it back to himself once he had swung it, even once hitting himself on recoil. Still, he liked the ability, so he decided to keep it for the time being.

"So, what do you want do?"Trent asked boredly, sweeping the path they stood on idly.

"Already doin' it,"Josh muttered, continuing to mess with his weapon/toy."Man, if only I had fingers..."

"Please. You can't do any of those fancy tricks,"Trent said."You can't even do around the world without hitting yourself in the head."This earned him a glare from his friend.

"Oh, yeah? Watch this!"he said, holding his arm back and then spinning the yommer in a circle. But before he could complete the circle, he ended up hitting himself from behind and knocking himself down with a shout of "D'OH!" Trent would have smirked if he had a mouth.

"I stand corrected,"he said, leaning on his broom."You can't do around the world without hitting yourself in the _back_ of the head."

"QUIET, YOU!"Josh shouted, quickly standing back up. Before he could come up with another retort, a warpstar landed right in front of the two, confusing them both."Whaa--?"

"Where'd that come from?"Trent asked. Josh shrugged.

"If that's not a plothole, I don't know what is,"he remarked, then shrugged again and jumped on. The ride started to shake, then took off a second before Trent managed to jump on with a shout.

"That was close..."he muttered."So, where do you think this thing's going?"

Josh mumbled something, noting they were over the ocean."I'm going to say...there."He pointed towards a spot on the horizon. Trent squinted his non-existant eyes, seeing a giant, and familiar, warship resting in the hanger of a small island.

"Ah, the Halberd,"Trent said."This is going to be a pain."

"True dat,"Josh said as they closed in.

XXXX

"Sir, we've spotted Kirby on his Warpstar, heading at us from the east!"a Waddle Dee with a blue bandana said. The blue knight was silent from his seat, eyes closed in contemplation."Uh, sir...?"The bird captain next to him squawked angrily as he stood up.

"All troops get to their posts!"he said."That little gumball has been a thorn in our sides for too long! We're taking him out, here and now!"The rest of the crew, save Meta Knight, cheered at the co-captain. The galactic knight just sat there, thinking as his crew checked the bridge's instruments.

'I wonder if these two truly have what it takes,'he thought."Goddess, by the sound of things, these new warriors don't seem to have the makings of greatness worthy of star warriors.'He chuckled inwardly.'Then again, I said the same thing about Kirby back when we first met. I wonder how he's faring with Dedede right now.'

"He's landed on the ship's deck!"a skull engineer said."And he already has an ability and a partner!"

"WHAT!?"the bird shouted."Since when he is so prepared for us?!"

XXXX

"I think they've spotted us,"Josh muttered, watching soldiers running towards them.

"Really? I didn't notice,"Trent said sarcastically.

"Shut up and start sweeping,"Josh said, throwing his yommer forward and taking out a few Gims. Trent started sweeping the ground like mad, throwing up a cloud of dust that some waddle doos ran into, where they were quickly taken out. They started running across the deck, dodging past laser spheres and other enemies, Trent nearly getting his hat blown off in the process. Right after they passed a switch and hopped up a platform to the interior, Josh threw his yommer back and hit the switch, causing the wall in front of them to pull up. Trent quickly jumped up and ran past it. But Josh wasn't too lucky. He got past the wall, but only because his weapon knocked him through it.

"Ow,"he muttered, stumbling to his feet and following Trent through the door. Suddenly, they heard a voice blaring through the intercom.

"They're in the rocket valve!"a high pitched voice shouted.

"Release Heavy Lobster! Quickly! Quickly!"a rougher voice spoke.

"Why would they shout that through the friggin' PA system?"Josh asked as they climbed down a ladder.

"Maybe the button's stuck or something,"Trent said. A skull creature wielding an axe started charging towards them, flailing it's weapon around. Trent swiped his broom across the floor, throwing dust at it and stopping it just long enough for Josh to slam it into oblivion."Man, this place is dirty."

"You kidding?"Josh asked."This is nothing compared to your room. Sometimes I wonder if there's even a floor in there."Trent growled angrily at that, but said nothing in response, knowing he was right. They descended another ladder, and barely managed to avoid a flaming pitch fork thrown at them from a samuria-like creature. Trent quickly ran down the hall and knocked it silly with his broom as Josh hopped on the elevator on the other side. As Trent turned around, he saw Josh waving at him and grinning as the elevator went down.

"HEY!!"He quickly ran up to where it was moments ago and looked down the shaft. With a grunt of annoyance, he jumped down...

Which was a bad idea, as the elevator came riding right back up and instantly crushed him. Quite painfully, at that.

Josh poked his head out from the elevator, looking around for Trent and having no idea what he had just done."Hey, dude! Where'd you go?"

"...You bastard,"Trent growled from helper space, scaring him slightly.

"What happened, man?"Josh asked, making the elevator go down again.

"You fucking crushed me on the ceiling,"he said slowly, as if he was about to explode.

"Um...oops?"Josh offered weakly, smiling nervously."At least you're not a neat-freak any--"He was interupted by a flash of light, and Trent appeared in a new form. He looked a bit like Bonkers, but was somewhat smaller and frailer, had the eye of a Gim, and wore white gloves."You look...freaky,"Josh muttered, taking a step back. Trent's lone eye twitched.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FREAKY, YOU STUPID LITTLE MARSHMALLOW!!"he screamed, swinging his yommer at the pink puff. Josh screamed and ducked out of the way, letting the weapon slam into the elevator floor, causing it to snap off it's cable and plummet...about two feet. The slight jolt was enough to snap Trent out of his anger, and made Josh scream again.

"That..."Josh breathed, eyes wide."could've been ugly."He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, let's not do that again,"Trent agreed. They went through the next door, landing near a large turbine.

"Kirby's behind the nozzle! Fix him!"another voice shouted through the intercom. The duo saw a large shadow form around their feet. They ran out of the way in time to avoid a giant golden robot they recognized as Heavy Lobster landing right where they were standing just seconds ago.

"That thing's bigger than I thought it would be,"Trent muttered. Josh nodded in agreement. The robot charged towards them quickly, claws held forward to skewer them. They quickly jumped over it, landing behind the giant machine. Trent swung his yommer back somewhat clumsily, not used to his new form. The weapon collided with the robot, knocking off some of it's armor.

"Prepare to take off! Blow Kirby away!"a deep voice spoke as the Lobster's eyes glowed.

"Okay! Main engine ingnition!"said a somewhat gravelly voice while the duo dodged a flamethrower.

"Take off!"said the gruff voice from earlier. Suddenly, the giant turbine began to spin. The three, including the Heavy Lobster, paused, then looked at the large engine. They slowly looked at each other worried looks.

"Oh, fu-"the duo started, then all three were blasted away as the ship took off.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Okay, that took a LOT longer than I was going for. Sorry, but hopefully the humor makes up for it somewhat.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, it took a while and a random favorite out of nowhere, but I'm finally back to writing this story.

Good news, everyone! I bought KSSU yesterday, and just 100% percented it. (Suck it, Marx Soul and Galacta Knight.) This should make it easier for me to write this story.

Chapter 12:Follow that Ship!

"Dude...you're crushing me..."

"At least you don't have a broken spine..."

The two slowly stumbled to their feet, shaking away their dizziness. They looked through the treeline, seeing the Halberd flying away over the horizon.

"Crap,"Josh said flatly.

"C'mon, we need to move,"Trent said. They quickly ran forward, seeing a few Birdons circling above their heads as they hopped across platforms. One of the birds quickly swooped towards them without warning, taking them by surprise and knocking Trent over."Ow!"Josh inhaled the winged creature, becoming Bird Kirby.

"Squadelah! I'm off!"he shouted as Trent stood up, taking into the air and charging at the Birdons.

Trent paused for a moment."...Buhhh,"he shuddered, bad memories surfacing from what Josh had quoted. He looked up, watching as Josh began flying around at high speed, the other avians chasing after him.

"Incoming!"he shouted down, diving towards Trent, who quickly pulled his weapon back in preparation to throw it. Josh shot right past him, the gust he created pulling the yommer out of Trent's hand, only for the deformed gorilla to grip the string tightly and swing his arm forward, throwing his weapon into the crowd of birds, taking them out. Josh landed right next to him, grinning."Not bad, partner."

"I want a new power. This one's just too weird for me,"Trent grumbled.

"Let's see what we can do about that, eh?"Josh asked. They dived into the water, Josh's wings replacing themselves with a snorkel and goggles. They dove down, Josh swimming through a small tunnel and Trent doing nothing, since he was too big to fit through it.

"Star form,"he said, his voice distorted by the water. He turned into a star and quickly flew through the tunnel, returning to 'normal' just a second later. They stared at a Birdon that was in a wide cave, staring at them, apparently not realizing that it was underwater and couldn't breathe. They stared for only a second longer before the bird's eyes widened and it exploded. The duo exchanged weird looks.

"No comment,"they agreed in unison. They swam up to the surface, but Josh was the only one fast enough to dive back under in time, avoiding a Birdon that crashed into Trent. Josh surfaced again, seeing his friend's eye narrow in annoyance.

"Well, that sucked,"he said sourly. They both climbed up a rock wall, Josh's wings returning as soon as he left the water. He flew up and landed on the platform, watching as Trent pulled over the edge.

"Looky looky,"Josh said, pointing a wing to another patch of land not too far away from them. Trent squinted his eye, seeing a Poppy Bro walking around aimlessly.

"Sweet,"he said. He ran forward and jumped across the large gap, landing right in front of the Poppy Bro, who quickly formed a bomb. Trent quickly ran into it with a cry of "self-destruct", destroying the Poppy Bro and becoming one himself as Josh flew over. They didn't take even three steps forward before an Iron Mam appeared in front of them.

"Frick,"Josh muttered, flapping his wings to gain altitude as Trent formed a bomb. The Iron Mam walked towards him, smashing it's fists into the ground as it moved forward. Trent quickly jumped over it, dropping his bomb on it's head. Recovering quickly, the fighting creature spun and threw it's fist towards the still air-born Trent, who sheilded himself with his arms.

He didn't need to bother, Josh swooped by and shoved him out of the way, ascending again to dodge it's second fist. The blue fighter started to form energy in it's hands to blast Josh with, but was interrupted by another bomb from Trent, knocking it back. It then tried something a little bit smarter, throwing each fist at them both.

Now, people, I really mean a little bit, because this attack left it completely wide open. Trent quickly sidestepped the fist thrown at him while Josh performed a loop to dodge the other. Trent hurled another bomb, Josh flying right behind it. The Iron M. was blasted by the explosive, stunned long enough to be finished off by a swipe of Josh's wing. Josh calmly landed next to the flashing creature, then looked at Trent questioningly.

"I'm good,"he said, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Hmm, I wanna try something,"Josh said, taking his hat off, and turning it into a small bird doll. He tossed it right at the Iron Mam, creating a flash. What they saw next made their eyebrows raise in intrigue. What was left was what looked like a feathery boxing glove."Okay. This is interesting."Trent nodded in agreement, watching curiously as Josh inhaled the strange glove. In another flash, he was covered in a strange attire. He wore a headband just like the fighter ability, but it was a dark orange instead of just red. He also had wings on his back instead of his arms, along with a beak where his mouth was.

"Huh..."Trent muttered, not sure what to think of this new transformation."So...what do we call this one?"Josh flapped his wings a few times, floating a few feet off the ground.

"Uhh, how about Volken?"Josh squawked, he did have a beak now, after all.

"Vulcan?"Trent asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, spelled V-O-L-K-E-N,"Josh said.

"Why?"

"...I dunno. Just to be different, I guess,"he said with a shrug. He waved his arm."Let's see what this new ability can do!"They went through the next door, appearing on top of a hill that lead into an alcove filled with ocean water. They started running/flying down the hill, a few scarfies and bomb creatures in their way. Trent formed a bomb as Josh swooped down, grabbing a bomb creature. He tossed it up, and reared his fist back. Just as the creature's body started to obey the laws of gravity, Josh flew up and smashed his fist into it, punching it right into a scarfy.

"Nice,"Trent muttered, casually tossing a bomb at a scarfy that tried to charge at him. They both dove into the water, swimming through a small underwater path being blocked a yellow creature that spat small rocks at them. Trent swam around the rocks forming a LIT bomb in his hands. He quickly threw at the creature, destroying it. They both surfaced, where Josh was at a loss for words.

"...There are SO many things wrong with what just happened,"he muttered."How did that bomb explode? Why didn't it displace the water? HOW WAS IT EVEN LIT?!?!"

"After all this time, I think it's safe to say the laws of physics of our world doesn't apply to this place in the slightest,"Trent remarked calmly. Josh just sighed, then blinked as a shadow loomed over them.

"Oh, this can't be good,"he muttered, looking up, seeing a crash bomb about to topple over the edge of a platform. The two of them stared at each other blankly."Mental note:Looming shadows are always bad."

"You got that right,"Trent muttered miserably. The crash bomb fell over, falling into the water. The duo cringed, expecting to blasted into a wall. But instead, the bomb popped out of existance harmlessly after sinking about two feet. The two let out huge sighs of relief.

"Thank you,"Josh said softly, addressing whatever divine force was guiding the two of them.

XXXX

As they scaled up a rock wall, they were unaware of the fact that the same divine force responded to Josh's thanks from another dimension.

"You're welcome,"the powerful being giggled, watching them through a strange portal. She smiled as the duo dived into a very narrow path between the platforms they stood on, finding a max tomato at the bottom. Neither of them knew that this being had brought them to the world of Dream Land, and was testing them for future trials while the real Kirby was on the other side of the planet, dealing with another threat altogether.

XXXX

Josh quickly spat out a burst of water, destroying a bomb block that revealed a path into a larger body of water. They swam a few feet through the water before dropping into a rectangular pocket of air, where a small wind was blowing.

"You know, I've never really noticed this weird stuff before when we were playing the game,"Josh remarked as they tried to stay in place. He stumbled a bit."Jeez, this wind is strong."

"Let's go, we're on a time limit, remember?"Trent asked, then dove back into the water.

"...Oh, crap. Forgot about that..."Josh quickly followed him. They swam around a few fish and swam up to the surface, seeing a small cave with another door. They jumped out of the water and walked through the door, reappearing right in the middle of an underwater path. The two started swimming forward, but paused.

"Wait, doesn't this part of the area move in the game?"Trent asked. Suddenly, the rocky walls around them began to shake. They looked around quickly, then flinched as a loud, rumbling boom sounded behind them. Slowly, fearfully, they looked back, seeing the cave behind them collapsing and rapidly moving towards them!

"FUCK, NOT AGAIN!!"they screamed in horror. They started swimming away as fast as they could go, flailing their limbs frantically as they went down the path. Eventually, they reached a wall and started swimming up, breaking through the surface. Trent quickly climbing up a few ladders while Josh flew above him, going past a few bridges and avoiding. They sighed as they reached the top bridge.

"Man, that was close,"Trent said as Josh looked down, eyes wide.

"Uh, dude?"Josh said worriedly, pointing down. Trent looked over the bridge as well.

"Ohhhhhhh, cruuuuud..."he muttered, watching the water rising at an alarming rate. They looked at each other.

"Shall we run for our lives?"Josh asked casually.

"Oh, yes, let's,"Trent said with a calm nod. They both calmly started jogging off, but as soon as they stepped of the bridge, Josh took off into the air while Trent broke into a mad sprint, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs. They heard another rumbling, and dared to glance back.

What they saw wasn't pretty. The cave behind was now collapsing from the water pressure, mixing together and forming a giant wave of...mud.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE _KIDDING_ ME!!"Josh squawked as they busted through a bomb wall.

"SHUT UP AND FLY FASTER!!"Trent screamed at him

They BOOKED it. Avoiding layers of spikes strewn about, dodging past an electrified block, and blasting through another bomb wall. When they eventually saw the door, they went even faster, knocking a flopping fish away and jumping through.

XXXX

Silence.

The duo had appeared outside again, seeing the Halberd flying across the setting sun. There were three ability trophies above their heads, parasol, bird, and bomb.

"Dude, that was WAY more intense than a video game,"Josh gasped out.

"Uh huh,"was all the Poppy Bro said in response, feeling rather dizzy from their workout. He slowly stood up, holding his head. Josh looked down past a small bridge, seeing a maxim tomato on a floor below it. He quickly jumped down and grabbed it, pulling it apart and flying back up.

"Here ya go,"he said, handing a peice to Trent. They both quickly down their halves, and immediately feeling much better. Re-energized, they walked through the next door, landing on a large branch-like platform."If I'm not mistaken, we're about to fight Whipsy Woods again.

"What was your first clue?"Trent asked flatly. They both jumped down, seeing the tree in question.

"You think he might pissed at us for what happened before?"Josh asked. The tree's eyes narrowed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to say...possibly,"Trent muttered humorously. They quickly jumped to avoid a few puffs of air.

1 minute of utter pwnage later.

"And then there were two,"Josh said, looking back and forth between the two new trees."Wait, are these guys Whispy's siblings or something?"

"...That's a good question,"Trent said, looking around as well."But I don't think they'd be willing to share any family history with us."The trees inhaled, then started blowing out many puffs of air at them. Trent rolled away while Josh flew up just below the Twin Woods' brushes. He flew over to the tree on the right while Trent faced the other. He formed a couple of bombs and threw them at the tree's eyes, hurting and blinding it.

"Incoming!"Josh shouted from above. Trent looked up for a split second before running out of the way of a gordo. He formed another bomb and spun on his heel, hurling the explosive at the other tree. Before it could retaliate, Josh swooped right in front of it."Hiiii!"He then proceeded to punch the living sap out of it. Combined with Trent's previous attack, the tree was knocked out in a matter of seconds. Of course, the other tree wasn't going take his brother's defeat lightly. The branches above them shook violently, releasing many gordos at once. Needless to say, the two had their hands full attacking and dodging at the same time. But eventually, they managed to overpower the last tree, and it was knocked out. Another warpstar appeared above their heads. They quickly climbed aboard and shot off into the sky after the Halberd.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Reviews. I must has them. NAOW!


	13. Chapter 13

HO. LY. CRAP. I've got nearly 3,000 hits on this story with only 12 chapters. WOW.

Chapter 13:Getting a Better Ride

The duo were now circling the Halberd, trying not to get shot down by a stream of bullets chasing after them.

"IT'S GAINING ON US!!"Trent shouted, staring back at the deadly stream with wide eyes."HURRY UP AND LAND THIS THING!!"

"I'M TRYING TO, DAMN IT!!"Josh screamed. He then noticed the main cannon charging up out of the corner of his eye. He screamed at the top of his lungs, gaining Trent's attention and alerting him to the cannon as well.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!"he screamed as the cannon fired. Josh then pulled the left side up to spin out of the way, but they were unable to avoid the massive beam, and were sent flying towards the woods.

"CURSE YOU, PEPPY HARE!!"Josh screamed."CUUURSE YOOOOUUUUUU!!"

5...SECONDS...LATER...

CRASH!!

The two groaned as they slowly stumbled to their feet.

"Good shot..."Trent coughed out, eyes spinning. They shook their heads, trying to regain their composure as they stood up.

"Uhh, pretty birdies,"Josh muttered drunkenly, seeing a few birds flying straight at them, not realizing they were about to get hurt.

"Uh oh,"Trent muttered, quickly throwing a couple of bombs and destroying them. Josh gasped.

"NOT THE BIRDIES!!"he screamed, still not completely right in the head.(Like he ever was.) He glared at Trent."HOW COULD YOU!?"Trent calmly raised his hand and smacked Josh across the face, snapping him out of it. He blinked once, eyes out of focus."Thank you. I needed that..."

"Can we get going, now?"Trent asked, eyebrow raised.

"AWAAAEEEY!"Josh shouted dramatically, running forward.

"Wrong way, man,"Trent said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Josh paused mid-step.

"Uhhhh...AWAAAEEEY!!"he shouted again, flying in the direction Trent pointed to. Trent sighed, smacking his forehead before following him. More birds flew overhead as Josh took out a smiling flower, then Trent grunted as he was struck with an energy attack by a Knuckle Joe. He quickly threw a bomb at it, destroying it. Josh jumped to take out another flower, but it pulled away from him for a moment, then shot forward and snapped it's petals around him. He started flailing around madly to escape.

"Oi,"Trent grumbled, calmly rolling a bomb under it. The bomb exploded and destroyed the flower, allowing Josh to fall on his rear.

"Ow,"he muttered, standing back up. He plucked his headband off, returning to normal."You want this?"

"Sure,"Trent said with a shrug, taking the strange glove and transforming into a Knuckle Joe with wings and a hat like that of a Birdon's. He looked over his shoulder at his new appendages."How do I use these things?"

"Eh, you'll figure it out. Let's go,"Josh said dismissively. They both ran forward again, seeing a doorway in a tree. They went inside, seeing the tree was actually much bigger on the inside. Neither of them took note of it, blowing up a bomb block above them and revealing a series of floating platforms. But before they could jump up, they saw TAC charging towards them, throwing his hand forward and grabbing Trent, who shouted as he was pulled into TAC's bag. The little theif ran in the other direction."OH NO YOU DI-IN'T!!"Josh shouted, running after him. The theif reached a wall, then turned around to see Josh kick him right in the face, forcing him to release Trent.

"That _sucked_,"Trent said flatly as Josh inhaled TAC, becoming, weirdly enough, Copy Kirby.

"I always found this power to be incredibly redundant,"Josh remarked as they jumped up, destroying another bomb block and revealing another set of floating platforms, as well as a door. They decided to ignore it and continued to climb, taking out a few fungus creatures along the way. They quickly ascended two sets of ladders, and at the top, they saw some Poppy Bros. balancing themselves on large apples."Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"Uh huh,"Trent muttered, not really caring. They climbed up another set of ladders, then walked through a door. On the other side, they noticed a pair of ability trophies above their heads, ice and cutter.

"Huh, I wonder..."Josh mumbled, floating up and aligning himself with the trophies, activating his copy visor. The beam struck both trophies, absorbing their information, and causing Josh to transform. He was now wearing a blue parka, as well as having a pair of ice skating blades appear on the bottom of his feet."Okay, it's a good thing I know how to skate."He tried raising a foot, then immediately slipped backwards and fell on his rear."Just...not in this body, apparently..."He tried standing up, but immediately slipped again."A little help would be nice!"Trent chuckled, helping him to his feet."Okay...I'm good."He slowly moved forward, a trail of ice forming on the ground behind him. Trent walked in front of him and started walking backwards.

"Aww, does the wittle-bitty baby need me to hold his hand?"he asked in a baby-ish voice. Josh's eye twitched as he glared.

"I KILL YOU!!"he screamed, skating forward with perfect balance. Trent grinned, turning on his heel and running away, his plan having worked perfectly. However, they didn't get too far, thanks to a Bonkers appearing in front of them out of thin air. Trent managed to stop himself in time. And Josh, instead of flying past him and crashing into the Bonkers like you people would expect by now, actually adjusted his feet correctly and skidded to a halt right next to his partner. Trent then looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Wow, that was impressive,"he remarked.

"Hey, I'm not _totally_ unlucky."Josh said. Trent cracked his knuckles while Josh prepared to dash forward. Suddenly, there was a massive stomp, causing Josh to slip forward and fall flat on his face."YOU SAY NOTHING!"Trent snickered, then turned around to see another Bonkers. Josh quickly pushed himself to his feet again. They both got back to back, Josh looking at the Bonkers ahead and Trent looking at the one behind. They both looked at each other and nodded, then dashed towards their respective Bonkers.

Trent hopped to the side to dodge a hammer swing, then jumped up and punched it in the face. The Bonkers grabbed him and tossed him into the air, rearing it's hammer to smack him like a baseball. Almost instinctively, Trent began to flap his wings, keeping himself airborn and out of the Bonkers reach. The gorilla grunted angrily, hopping up to try and hit him, unsuccessfully, I might add. Trent continued to fly around the Bonkers, occasionally diving to punch it.

"What's the matter, pal? That big hammer keeping you down?"he taunted. The Bonkers then hurled it's hammer at him with grunt."WHOA!"

Meanwhile, Josh was skating in circles around the other Bonkers, dodging it's swings instead of attacking. While he was originally just messing with it, he had noticed the trail of ice he was leaving, and had decided to use it to his advantage. He just created a large ring of ice around it, keeping it from moving. But there was a problem he had noticed, the ice continuously melted, so he had to keep on skating around to keep the big monkey immobile.

"You can't hit me! You can't hit me!"he said in a sing-song voice, then laughed maniacally. The Bonkers roared angrily, then started spinning around at high speed."OH, SNAP!"

Though the Bonkers spun in the same direction Josh did, it only meant that he had to skate faster to keep from getting hammered like a cheap, pink nail. Fortunately, he was spared from the painful fate when another hammer flew right into the Bonkers' head, knocking it to the ground. Josh skidded to a halt, a confused expression on his face. He then turned his head to see Trent flying down to him, who had taken care of the other gorilla.

"You're welcome,"he said as the Bonkers stood up, picking up the other hammer in it's left hand and glared at the two. They glanced at each other for a moment."Well, that's different."

"We really should be use to this by now,"Josh muttered as it jumped at them. They rolled in opposite directions as the Bonkers smashed the hammers into the ground where they were just standing. Trent flew forward and punched it in the gut, causing it to double over in pain. This gave Josh the chance to jump up and slash it to ribbons with the blades on his feet in a flurry of kicks. The Bonkers fell over, flashing red. Without a word, Trent placed his hand on it, turning into a Bonkers himself.

"Yeah, I like the Hammer ability that much,"he said before Josh could ask."Besides, we might need it."The puffball shrugged, then they both advanced, destroying a bomb block and hopping up a high platform, only to hit another, revealing a very small hole in the walls above them. Josh floated through it, seeing yet another bomb block, which he barely managed to slash at with his feet. He landed on the ground, and looked down the small hole.

"C'mon up!"he said. As Trent proceeded to do just that in star form, Josh happened to look up, noticing a slightly higher area on the other side of the small hole."Ooh, I forgot about that."He floated up just as Trent returned to normal right next to the spot where he was. Raising an eyebrow, Trent jumped after him. They walked along a small floor of blocks, seeing a stake in the middle."Hey, you were right."He blinked once in mock confusion."_You_ were right? That can't be good."

"Shut up,"Trent grumbled as Josh snickered, pounding it in and causing the blocks disappear. They dropped into an enclosed space with a 1-up, a Maxim Tomato, and another stake near the far wall. While Josh proceeded to pick up the items, Trent hit the other stake, revealing a small path in the wall that he knew he couldn't fit into.

"Here you go,"Josh said, tossing him half of the tomato and walking into the crawl space. Trent calmly plopped the super vegetable in his mouth, then nearly choked as he heard Josh shout "NINJA!" He coughed a bit as Josh walked back out, now donning the Ninja attire."Sweeeet..."Trent grumbled under his breath as they went back the way they came, destroying another bomb wall, revealing a path that led downwards, where a Kabu."WAAAAAAAAAAAA-DOKEN!"Josh screamed as he flew down with a ninja kick, destroying it. Trent shook his head, then jumped down as Josh destroyed _another_ bomb wall, showing two Scarfies and a Wheel Trophy."HIIIIIIIYAHYAHYAHYAH!"Josh threw a flurry of kunai at one scarfy as Trent batted the other into the wall. They both looked at the trophy, then each other.

"I'll take it if you stop making those stupid screams,"Trent said.

"Awwwww...doken,"Josh muttered. Trent glared, which made him pout."Oh, fine."

"Good,"Trent said, taking the trophy and becoming a Wheelie. Josh quickly jumped on him.

"Let us be off!"he shouted dramatically. Trent just stayed in the same spot, engine idling."Uh, what of part of 'Let us be off' do you not get?"

"I can't defy gravity, dude,"Trent said dryly.

"Huh?"Josh asked, looking up to see where they needed to go."Oh..."He quickly floated up through it and the doorway, Trent following in star form as always.

"_Now_ let's go,"Trent said as Josh jumped on. They shot forward, blazing along the trail as they hopped over spike floors and crashed through enemies, until they eventually saw a wall coming up fast. Josh grinned like the lunatic he was. Trent would have grinned too, but wheels don't have mouths. Trent jumped towards the wall, but instead of crashing into it, he turned his body so that his wheel hit the wall, then they painlessly slid down, landing on one of three large springs below and bouncing up to the second level. They shot forward, crashing through a bomb block.

"Oh, I don't think that was a good idea,"Josh muttered, staring backwards at the rapidly receding floor of blocks that revealed lava beneath.

"Gee, ya think!?"Trent asked sarcastically as they crashed through another bomb block, repeating the process. They quickly hopped up to another platform, barely managing to avoid the lava. They rode up a ramp, bouncing off what little wall there was, and turned in the other direction, riding up yet another hillside and going through a door. Josh hopped off as they moved forward, seeing a pair of Burning Leos."Self-Destruct!"Trent flashed red as he crashed into one of them, turning into one himself as Josh slashed the other one with his close-combat knife.

They both climbed up a ladder, seeing two cannons at the top on either side of them. They went to the one on the right, Trent breathed fire on the fuse, then followed Josh into the cannon. They braced themselves to be fired, so imagine their surprise when the cannon spun upside-down and shot like a rocket.

"HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK!?!"Josh screamed as they were propelled through the sky.

"WHO CARES!?"Trent replied over the roaring fire. A few seconds passed before they were spat out of it, falling a few feet to the ground, where Dyna Blade was looking at them intently. They backed away slightly, but to their surprise, the bird lowered it's head. They looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged and climbed on. The bird screeched, then took off into the sky, flying towards the Halberd. The duo looked at each other again, the same question running through their minds.

How did she know where to go?

XXXX

End of Chapter

Well, that took forever, as usual. Sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

I've _finally_ found out the name of that weird bomb enemy that looks like a pineapple, as well as quite a few other enemies.

Chapter 14:The Halberd's Destruction part 1

The duo braced themselves as they drew closer to the menacing Halberd, which was now aiming at them once more.

"Incoming!"Josh shouted as energy bullets streaked towards them. Dyna Blade began to glide past the deadly streams, the duo clinging to her for dear life as she looped through the air. As Dyna Blade righted herself, the cannon fired a cannonball at them.

"I got it!"Trent shouted, then spat out a fire ball that destroyed the projectile before it could reach them. He smirked."I'm liking this power, already!"

"INCOMING! AGAIN!"Josh screamed, seeing the cannon's laser charging. Dyna Blade only had time to squawk in surprise before she was scorched by the beam, rolling uncontrollably and throwing the duo towards the ship's deck. Trent quickly curled himself into a fire ball, hurdling towards a squad of knights on the deck. He smashed into the massive deck like a small meteor, annihilating them all. Josh gracefully landed next to Trent as he uncurled himself, then both of them looked at Dyna Blade, who was spiraling down until she was out of sight. They both scowled.

"Dude, that pisses me off!"Josh snarled."She was just helping us get back up here!"

"How about we repay the favor?"Trent asked with a cold smirk.

"With interest!"Josh said with an evil grin, both of them looking towards the bridge.

XXXX

Up in said bridge...

"Dyna Blade has been shot down!"the Axe Knight engineer said.

"But...but...Kirby is on the deck!"Mace Knight said frantically.

"Relax. We must handle this calmly,"Meta Knight told his crew.

"Listen, you lubbers! I want you all after that Kirby!"the bird captain squawked angrily.

"..."Meta Knight couldn't help but think to himself after that comment. **She** had told him that the duo on the deck of his "ship" were previously two humans. **She** had also told him that he was to test them. As to why, **she** had only said that it was important for the future.

XXXX

The duo dashed across the deck, jumping over Gordos and other enemies. While Josh slashed through a Rocky with his knife, Trent quickly rolled under a bomb and crashed into the jungle bomb who had thrown it. They both hopped on a couple of floor sliders that shot them forward onto another floor slider in an enclosed area, which was poised to shoot them through a pair of Gordos.

"Crud,"was all they could say before they were fired. But to their surprise, they received no damage as they passed through the spiky creatures. However, the deviced slammed them into a wall. Josh was flattened against it while Trent bounced off and landed on another floor slider pointed backwards. He was shot into another, even smaller space. He frantically ran back out as the floor popped out of existance with his every step, seeing Josh waiting for him.

"Dude, that felt _weird_,"he said as they ran forward.

"You mean when we passed through those Gordos?"Trent asked after he boiled another Jungle Bomb.

"No, I mean when I got flattened against that wall,"Josh said, then jumped up and ninja kicked a Sir Kibbles standing on two star blocks.

"Really? How'd that feel?"Trent asked as they jumped on top of a wall.

They hopped over a gap."I dunno _how_ to describe it, dude."Josh said."It's just a weird-ass reminder that I don't have bones anymore. HEADS UP!"They rolled out of the way of a cutter, which quickly returned to its owner, who was standing near a door. Josh ran forward, grabbed the Sir Kibbles, and _jumped_! Trent looked up curiously as he came flying back down and smashed it into the floor with a loud 'POP!', destroying it.

Trent blinked."Damn,"he said calmly.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"Josh shouted with a manic grin, but then he frowned and stumbled a bit."Ooh, and I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Please don't,"Trent said flatly. They went through the door, which led to another area of the giant battleship. They jumped down from a platform onto another level, seeing a straight path ahead of them. They ran for a few yards before seeing 6 of the meta knights appear.

"That's far enough, Kirby!"They heard who they assumed was Meta Knight shout.

"Now you will know the power of Meta Knight!"another voice squawked.

"Fight!"another, much less intimidating voice shouted. The Knights charged at the duo as they sweatdropped.

"Oh, goody. I'd hate to think this would be easy..."Trent muttered before jumping towards one, curling himself up and slamming into a flying Javelin knight. Josh ran towards an Axe Knight, dodging a swing of its weapon before slashing his knife, unintentionally releasing a Quad Shock attack that destroyed it, much to his own surprise. He barely had a second to think about it before he saw a large, spiked ball flying at him.

Now, when you see a spiky ball of hurt flying at you at high speed, your first reaction is to soil yourself, which is what Josh would have done if he had had the organs to do so.

However, when you see a spiky ball of hurt flying at your best friend at high speed, your first reaction is to get them the heck out of the way, which is exactly what Trent did, running towards Josh and tackling him away, allowing the mace to fly by harmlessly. They quickly stood back up, Josh hurling some kunai at the Mace Knight and Trent spitting a fire ball, the combined assault destroying it. They turned their attention to the last 3 knights, who were glaring at them. Another axe knight threw it's weapon at them.

The two sidestepped the makeshift cutter and shot forward, Trent bursting into flames and Josh throwing his cloak over himself, becoming invisible. Trent smashed into the axe knight, setting it aflame for only a moment before it was destroyed. He looked at the remaining 2 enemies, a javelin knight and a...mechanized...floating...thing. They prepared to charge at the Burnin' Leo, but the floating thing was suddenly destroyed by an unknown force. Trent and the knight blinked, looked at each other for a moment before the Javelin Knight's eyes widened and it was destroyed as well.

"Uh huh,"Trent said, eyebrow raised questioningly. Josh then appeared in front of him, a serious expression on his face. Trent nodded."I knew it."

"From now on,"Josh started, his tone very serious."You are to call me...Solid Marshmallow."They both stared at each other for a long moment, then they both cracked a smile, then snickered, chuckled, and finally burst into hysterical laughing fits at both the situation and the oxymoron.

XXXX

"Uhhh, what the heck are they laughing at?"Axe Knight asked.

"Who knows?"the Old Bird muttered as the two stood back up. Meta Knight watched the screen with a rather amused expression, which was hidden by his mask.

XXXX

After they managed to compose themselves, they went through another door, this one leading to the ship's interior, which was mostly gray in color.

"Looks like Kirby is trying to get on deck,"one of the voices said.

"Well then, let's guide him in front of one of the cannons,"another voice squawked.

"We can hear you,"Josh muttered as they got on an elevator, ignoring a Poppy Bro with a boomerang. The car travelled up a few meters before stopping in front of a small cannon.

"Whoa!"Trent shouted as Josh frantically pressed the up button, sending the car up again before the cannon could fire. They went up to the second floor, where a Plasma Wisp was floating between them and the next elevator. The creature fired a few sparks at them, which they quickly dodged."I'll take it. Self-destruct!"Trent's body flashed red for only a moment before he tackled the Plasma Wisp, turning into one himself. He looked at his disembodied hands curiously.

"Wow. how does _that_ feel?"Josh asked as they got into the next elevator and went up.

"...No comment,"Trent said, his voice sounding like a bee. They reached the top, where a Poppy Bro and another Plasma Wisp was waiting for them. They were unable to react in time to avoid a bomb, which blew them into the wall.

"Um...ow?"Josh muttered as he peeled himself off, rubbing his head as much as he could with his stubby arm. Trent fired a few very weak shots at the Poppy Bro, which barely managed to destroy it. He looked at his hands again while Josh leapt up and slashed through the Plasma Wisp, taking it out as well. They went into a third elevator, which brought them up to another floor where three cannons were firing at an upward angle. They glanced up to see a bomb block, then Josh calmly threw a kunai at it, causing gaps to open in the floor that the cannons fell through.

Josh ran across the gaps while Trent floated above him effrotlessly. They both went through the next door, landing in yet another area of the ship's interior, where they saw a bridge of blocks ahead of them leading to another area where Bio Spark was standing. Trent started to fly forward, but was stopped by Josh.

"Hold up, dude,"he said. Trent turned to look at him."Your memory's better than mine. Isn't there a sword trophy below those blocks?"Trent blinked.

"Uh, yeah, I think so,"he buzzed. He shot a spark down that destroyed the first block, then flew through it. Only a moment later, he flew back up."Yep. It's down there."

"Awesome,"Josh said with a smirk, jumping through the gap and floating over to the sword trophy. He floated forward and landing in front of it, Trent following him curiously.

"I thought you liked ninja more than anything else,"Trent said.

"I do,"Josh told him.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Having an eppiphany,"Josh replied, pulling off his hat. He then tossed it at the trophy, creating a small flash. What they saw made Trent's eyes and Josh's smirk widened. Instead of a blade knight, the trophy now showed a katana crossed with a kunai in a weird X.

"What the-?"Trent muttered as Josh took the trophy. He was now holding a ninja sword and wearing a hat closely resembling the ninja hat, but was pointed like Lin-I mean, the sword hat. Josh laughed.

"Oh, this is soooo cool!"he said. Trent glared.

"How come _you_ always have the good ideas?"he asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm the smart one?"Josh asked rhetorically, which earned him a small shock from Trent."OW! Don't worry, dude! You'll have an idea of your own, soon."

"I'd better,"Trent grumbled as they floated back up, quickly defeating the Bio Spark and landing in an area with two tall walls. As they walked into the middle, a Poppy Bro Sr. appeared in front of them and an Iron Mam appeared behind them."I'll take the bomber and you take the boxer."

"Done,"Josh said. They shot at their respective opponents.

Trent quickly zipped out of the way of a bomb thrown by the Bro, then fired a massive surge of electrical energy that fried it. Okay, that's what he tried to do. Instead, he just shot a tiny little spark that couldn't even reach it.

"Oookaaaay,"he said slowly as the bro formed another bomb in its hand."Well...I'm boned."

Meanwhile, Josh was turning the Iron Mam into swiss cheese, discovering that he could move his sword at blinding speeds. However, the creature wouldn't take the assualt lying down. It managed to land a sucker punch that knocked him away. The IM charged at him as he smirked.

"This is boring,"Trent muttered, dodging what had to be the 7th bomb thrown at him. He was still trying to figure out how to charge his attacks. He had managed to get in close and let off a few sparks that scraped, but still barely did a thing. He looked at his hands again, a thought occuring to him.

"...That might work."He started rubbing his hands together vigorously, causing them to crackle with energy as he finally started charging his energy. He would have grinned if he had a mouth. As he dodged another bomb, his energy peaked and a nimbus appeared around him."EAT THIS, PUNK!"

Ka-CRACK!

SHING!

POP! POP!

The two turned to look at each other, seeing that they had defeated their enemies.

"Well, that's convenient,"Josh said. Trent turned to look back at the Poppy Bro Sr.

"I just had an idea,"Trent buzzed. He placed his hand on it."Combine!"There was a flash, and Trent was now a yellow-green Poppy Bro, instead of the usual blue. He hummed, forming a bomb in his hand as the Iron Mam disappeared."Hit this."He tossed the bomb into the air. Josh, not knowing what else to do, threw a kunai at it, causing the bomb to explode, releasing an electric pulse that spread out a few feet before disappating. There was a pause.

"Now _that_ was sweet,"Josh finally said.

"I think it took out that camera,"Trent said, pointing at the now useless security device.

XXXX

"What the-? WE LOST VISUAL!"Axe Knight shouted.

"Oh, COME ON ALREADY!"the Old Bird squawked angrily, not realizing he was broadcasting his rant."First our system wide audio receivers are on the fritz, and now we've lost visual?"

XXXX

They both exploded with laughter.

"We _did_ take it out!"Trent laughed.

"You're an EMP!"Josh managed to choke out.

"Calm down, Old Bird,"Meta Knight's voice rung out coolly."It's only one camera, we'll see them again soon enough."As they managed to stand back up, they heard grumbling from the speakers. Still chuckling, they both jumped over another a wall and saw another bridge of blocks. Josh leapt up and performed a ninja kick with his sword pointed in the same direction of his foot, smashing through the blocks, then hitting a bomb block that revealed another door. He barely managed to cling to the wall and climbed back up. He walked through the door, Trent following in star form now that he was once again unable to fly. They landed in a room with a tomato, a small cake, a 1-Up, a Maxim Tomato, and even an invincible candy.

"How long has that room been there?"the small voice asked.

"Ooh, it's time to feast,"Trent said with a grin. And so they ate, restoring their energy and filling their stomachs, saving the invincible candy for last. In fact, they actually took it out of the room, reached the other door and went through it.

"Umm, since when is Kirby that smart?"one of the voices asked dreadfully as Josh sliced the candy in half.

They both paused."Since he's not the real thing,"Josh muttered. They both looked at each other and gave meloncholy sighs, then gulped down the invincible candy, which instantly made them feel a LOT better.

The Combo Cannon never stood a chance.

XXXX

End of Chapter

MAY I HAS REVIEWS NAOW?


	15. Chapter 15

This is quite possibly my most popular story, and yet, for some reason, I rarely update it. I really should focus more on this story.

Chapter 15:Destruction of the Halberd part 2

XXXX

The duo whooped as they flew through the air in a long turn away from the smoldering wreckage that was the combo cannon, having just destroyed it. They were still just a bit hyped on the invincible candy, so were still grinning like the maniacs they were.

XXXX

Surprisingly, the Halberd's crew was taking the weapon's destruction quite well.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Yeah, I lied. Wanna make something of it?

"That...was scary,"Axe finally said, officially weirded out.

"...I've never seen Kirby act like that..."Sailor Dee muttered, dazed."Did you SEE how fast he chopped up the cannon's claw?"

"I was watching his helper shove a dozen bombs down the cannon's barrel,"Javelin said. He shuddered."Uuuuh, that look on his face will give me nightmares for a week..."

Meta Knight was rather creeped out as well, though he didn't show it, lest he lower his men's morale. **She** had told him that the duo was...eccentric, but that was just nuts! He had thought the real Kirby was hyper when he ate invincible candy, but these two blew the original puff ball out of the water! Few things could shake the noble star warrior, and those two had just shot to nearly the top of the list.

XXXX

The two landed on another part of the ship, on the top-most of three thin platform right above one another.

"Ninja tactics, ENGAGE!"Josh said with a surprisingly deep voice. He ran off the thin platform they were on and onto another, Trent rolling his eyes as he followed.

"Kirby is now heading for the left wing!"a voice said as Trent destroyed a Scarfy, Josh jumping over a small pit.

"You don't think he'd..."the small voice trailed off nervously as they dodged out a couple of J-Capsules' tackles.

"Everyone! We need to keep Kirby away from the left wing!"another voice squawked, the two engaging a group of various floating enemies.

"What am I, chopped liver?"Trent asked irritably as he bombed a pair of Scarfies.

"No, you're a Poppy Bro with an electric attribute,"Josh replied with a smirk, slashing a J-Capsule in half. Trent grunted, the two leaping onto a group of floating star blocks. They began dodging around what they, in retrospect, called kamikaze Scarfies, who continually tried to tackle them and explode in their faces; as well as a Gordo and laser orbs. They eventually made it through the platform of blocks, albeit with a bit of bruising. When they made it to the other side, they saw the Warpstar, which they made a beeline for, jumping on before another Scarfy could attack them. The ride carried them around the ship for a bit before landing in a place where the wind was rather strong.

"Man, I just had one of those 'What the hell are we doing?' moments,"Trent remarked as they began running again.

"Whaddaya mean?"Josh asked, jumping out of the way of another laser ball. Trent destroyed it with the toss of a bomb.

"We're standing on the outside of a giant battleship going who knows how fast and fighting off a bunch of weird creatures trying to kill us,"Trent said, the two jumping over a gap."Did you ever think we'd ever do something like this?"

"Not really,"Josh chuckled as they reached a wall with a pair laser orbs in them. Trent bombed one and Josh threw a few shuriken at the other."Then again, I never thought we'd be taken to another dimension. I mean, jeez, most people couldn't even _dream_ of doing the crap we've done so far."

Trent dropped a bomb on a bomb block, revealing a set of ladders."It makes me think about that voice we talked to. Brings up a lot of questions, y'know?"Josh nodded in agreement, and the two slid down the ladders.

"Yeah, dude,"he agreed after slicing through a Poppy Bro at blinding speed."Maybe she'll tell us what we wanna know next time."He stabbed a bomb block in the floor, and they climbed down the revealed ladders. Josh was struck with a Yoyo from a Gim, which Trent quickly disposed with a healthy dose of exploding electrified hurt. Josh then destroyed yet another bomb block, revealing _another_ set of ladders, which they found rather annoying and redundant. Regardless, they jumped down to another floor. A Poppy Bro lobbed a bomb at them, but Josh quickly threw a shuriken to counter it while Trent threw a bomb of his own, destroying it. They looked at the floor to see ANOTHER bomb block.

"Dude, c'mon already,"Josh muttered, stabbing the block and revealing more ladders."Is this supposed to slow us down or something?"He jumped down.

"Probably,"Trent said, jumping after him, only to get hit in the back of the head with a Yoyo. Growling, Trent shouted "Self-destruct!", then rammed his assailant, becoming a Gim. They both ignored the Waddle Doo behind them, which hadn't bothered to attack. They jumped to another platform after Josh had thrown a shuriken to dispatch the Waddle Doo occupying it. Trent managed to land on the platform, but Josh fell just short of it thanks to the strong wind. He shouted in alarm, then quickly inhaled and started flapping his arms to gain altitude. Unfortunately, also thanks to the wind, he was unable to fly forward, and was left suspended above the gap.

"Mmph mmm mmph!"he tried to shout, flailing his arms madly.

"Oh, for the love of-"Trent said."Here! Grab onto this!"He threw his yoyo forward, and Josh barely managed to grab it thanks to his inflated body. Trent grunted in surprise as the wind pulled at his partner."Damn, it's like trying to fly kite in a hurricane! The hell have you been eating? Bowling balls?"Josh opened his mouth to reply, realizing too late that the breath he was holding in was why the wind was holding him in place. Trent was too slow to react before Josh crashed into him, nearly knocking them both off the platform.

"Well, that sucked,"Josh murmured as they stood back up.

"You can say that again,"Trent muttered, somewhat dazed.

"Well, that sucked,"Josh repeated. Trent smacked him."Ow..."They jumped across a few more platforms before seeing a wall with a bomb block. Josh quickly jumped and threw a shuriken at it, destroying the wall. They both leapt through the air, landing on another floor. They saw a Maxim Tomato somehow hanging in midair, then Josh leapt up and chopped it in half. The two pieces fell down, the duo catching each half and quickly gulping them down. They saw the next Warp Star ahead and ran for it, only for an Ice Seal to appear.

The Seal leapt into the air to try and crush them, but the two rolled out of the way, then Trent retaliated with a whip of his Yoyo. The Seal breathed an icy wind at him, but he leapt out of the way. Josh lunged forward in a with a powerful slash at the Seal's back. Annoyed, the monster turned and grabbed in its arms, squeezing him in a painful bearhug. (Or is it sealhug?)

"Jeez, I didn't know you cared!"Josh choked out, eyes bulging. Trent swung his yoyo and smashed it into the seal's skull, taking it out and making it release Josh, who quickly got out of the way before it could drop on him. As the current Kirby tried to catch his breath, Trent, curious, placed a hand on the Ice Seal and said "Combine."There was a flash of light, and he was now a Snowman with Gim's eye replacing the head, as well as the cap and hands, a white yoyo in his right hand. Josh looked at Trent's new form with a nonexistant eyebrow raised."Okay, I'll bite. What can you do now?"

"Let's find out,"Trent replied. He swung his yoyo forward, which left an icy mist in its wake and shot a snow ball which collided with a wall. They blinked."Cool."Without another word, they leapt on the warp star, which shot off with explosive force.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Behold, the newest ability combo, the Snoyo!

As always, remember to review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Destruction of the Halberd Part 3

"I HATE WARP STARS!"Trent screamed furiously as he clung to their ride for dear life while it looped upside down. For some reason unknown to them, Josh was having a much easier team keeping his grip on it, despite being the one who didn't have fingers...or hands.

"That makes one of us!"Josh replied with a mad laugh. They landed near a hole in a wall that was red with heat and exploding in several different spots, making them reflexifly duck for cover. As the explosions slowed to a stop, a voice rung out.

"The left wing is destroyed! Damage to 74% of the wing!"Axe Knight shouted.

"ARGHH!"the Old Bird screamed in frustration.

"We're starting to lose stability because of it!"Javelin said frantically. True to his words, slowly but surely, the mighty ship was beginning to shake rather violently.

"Retract the sales! Give more lift to the left wing!"Meta Knight's voice shouted as the duo stood up.

"Weee might wanna get movin',"Josh remarked, the two jumping through the hole in the wall and landing in what looked like air ducts.

"Hey! Where's Kirby now?"the Old Bird asked while Trent growled, annoyed that he was being constantly being ignored.

"It looks like he's inside the cabin now,"Javelin said.

"We got him on radar! He's in the ducts!"Axe said. The two quickly began making their way through the narrow passage, taking out a Sir Kibble after getting nailed with his cutter.

"What's he doing there?"the Old Bird asked as they began climbing up a ladder.

"He's moving through the ducts now!"Javelin said as they climbed up another, only to be presented with a pit of fire blocks. Josh quickly floated across while Trent followed as a star.

"Are they lost or something?"Waddle Dee asked as they went up an elevator.

"FINALLY! Someone recognizes my existance!"Trent groaned as Josh jumped over another cutter and slashed a Sir Kibble to pieces, seeing a rising wall blocking the path. Trent ran past a switch on the floor and swung his Snoyo backwards to hit it, causing the wall to rise up and granting them access to another elevator.

"How much you wanna bet it's Waddle Dee?"Josh asked when they reached the next floor.

"Wait...I thought of something,"the Old Bird said, then laughed quietly while the two took out a Knuckle Joe. They were about to go through the next door when they noticed an opening above them. Remembering what awaited them near the top, they jumped onto a platform, only to remember far too late that it activated a moving area, indicated by the fact that the room was beginning to sink.

Silently swearing at their bit of misfortune, they avoided a few punches thrown by a Knuckle Joe, jumped up two platforms and ran through a door to safety. Sighing in relief, they looked up to see many ability trophies hanging above their heads.

"Has he made it to the armory?"the Old Bird asked irritably.

"He has his pick of the lot now,"Javelin sighed as Trent looked at the various trophies, Josh feeling perfectly content with his ability.

"Armory? Does that mean they actually use these?"Josh asked as Trent eyed a Hammer Trophy.

"Hell if I know,"was Trent's reply, then he jumped up to grab the Hammer Trophy and became a Bonkers. Coming up with an interesting idea, he looked at the Rock trophy, then jumped at it while saying "Combine!"

There was a flash, then Trent was revealed to be...well, he was still a Bonkers, but was now dressed in armor made of rock. As he looked at his new "clothes" with a grin, Josh gave him a long stare.

"Doesn't that chafe? A _lot_?"he asked.

Trent blinked."...Surprisingly, no,"he admitted. Shrugging it off, they walked through the door, arriving in a narrow, hall-like storage area. They took a few steps forward, heard a large crash behind them, then froze.

"Don't tell me, Heavy Lobster is standing right behind us, golden and even bigger than before,"Josh said flatly. Trent glanced over his shoulder to see the mechanized crustacean's glowing red eyes glaring at them, hungry for another round.

He looked forward, gulped, and nodded."Uh huh."

"...Crap. RUN FOR YOUR NO-GOOD LIFE!"

And run they did! The heavy lobster gave a lurching, mechanical roar and stomped after them as they ran past and over many different crates and equipment. The machine spared no thought for it's master's vessel and smashed through everything that got in its way to crush our heroic (coughyeahrightcough) duo, who were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Bwahahahaha! Crush him! CRUSH HIM!"the Old Bird squawked ecstatically.

"THAT...BIRD...IS...PSYCHOTIC!"Trent shouted between pants as he jumped to avoid a fire ball from the Heavy Lobster.

"SO...ARE...WE!"Josh replied breathlessly as he slashed through a wall of star blocks.

"Ahh...looks like our ship is falling apart..."Axe groaned as they started climbing the equipment and boxes to reach an opening in the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it! Just press on!"the Old Bird said happily. The Heavy Lobster looked up at its retreating prey in annoyance, then activated its boosters and shot up after them, crashing through the ceiling and landing in front of the two, who stood at the ready, eyes narrowed.

The heavy lobster opened its 'mouth' and breathed a column of flame at them. Trent rolled out of the way while Josh disappeared with his ninja skillz. Growling, Trent ran forward and swung his hammer right between its eyes, leaving a simple dent on its 'forehead.' The Heavy Lobster countered with a claw swipe to the armored Bonkers' gut.

Grunting in pain, Trent jumped back, covering the cut in his armor and looking down in annoyance at the small chunks of rock on the floor that used to occupy the cut. He then reared his hammer back and prepared to charge forward. But suddenly, there was a maniacal cry of...

"HASSAAAAAAN CHOP!"

Josh, who had reappeared above their heads, fell down and swung his sword in a powerful slice that left a long gash in the dent. He quickly hopped back and stood next to Trent, whose shoulders were shaking as he snickered hysterically, hand on his face.

"I've always wanted to say that,"Josh remarked, grinning as they Heavy Lobster stepped back, reeling in alarm from the sudden attack.

Trent took a deep breath to sudside his laughter."Okay, let's back to the fighting, shall we?"

"Sure, why not?"

XXXX

"Jeez, look at 'em go,"Javelin muttered, watching in grudging awe as Trent charged through a Lobster bomb and leapt up with a powerful thrust of his legs, spinning through the air and smashing his hammer into Heavy Lobster's back.

"Has Kirby been training with a sword?"Axe asked, non-existant eyebrow raised as Josh vertically spun around a flamethrower and performed backwards stab into the Heavy Lobster's right eye, then disappeared before the golden robot could strike back.

"You must be feeling pretty proud of him, eh, Meta?"the Old Bird said, glancing at the blue Star Warrior, who was staring at the two in interest, eyes glowing green."Meta Knight?"

"Sir, if we may speak?"a new voice asked, causing everyone but Meta Knight to jump in surprise.

"Sword, Blade, where have you been?"Meta Knight asked, still staring at the battling duo intently as his two most loyal warriors appeared on either side of his seat.

"We apologize, Lord Meta Knight,"Blade Knight said.

"We have been occupied with that..._other_ matter,"Sword said deliberately, causing everyone on the bridge to glance at them, but none of them said anything.

"Understood,"Meta Knight replied."What did you wish to say?"

The two began to whisper."Sir, if they are truly two seperate souls, rather than the helper just being his extension..."Blade started."Then...the way they fight..."

"It's as if they are two halves of the same whole,"Sword finished. As if to prove his point, Trent crouched over slightly and held his arms and hammer in front of himself to block another explosive lobster, then Josh leapt up and bounced off his head, sword held high and gleaming. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he landed on the machine and sent his blade clean through its armor, piercing the Heavy Lobster's power core.

Josh quickly wrenched out his sword and jumped up, then disappeared as Trent ran forward and roared, swinging his hammer forward in one final, underhanded, and powerful attack that sent the machine flying through the air. Josh reappeared next to him as the Heavy Lobster exploded, peices of it flying through the room. Nearly all of the crews' jaws dropped as the two jumped on a warp star, laughing maniacally and flying off, then the screen went blank. They all stared for a long moment...

Then Waddle Dee fainted.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Don't worry. The little guy wakes up by next chapter. :D

I'll bet you're all wondering what Blade and Sword were talking about. Well, you're not gonna find out too soon. Where would the fun in that be?


	17. Chapter 17

UPDATEFASTERSTUPIDME.

Oh, yeah. Finally found out the bird captain's name.

Chapter 17:Destruction of the Halberd:Part 4

"Dude, that was the most awesome thing we've ever done!"Josh laughed as they flew through the air, away from the burning remains of the Halberd's right wing."We have _got_ to come with more attacking combos like that!"

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet,"Trent grinned as they flew towards another area on the massive battleship. The two landed on a small platform leading off into a long drop.

"Looks like the explosion from Heavy Lobster took out the right wing!"Javelin's voice rung out.

Captain Vul hummed to himself."Having both wings destroyed may be just what we needed..."The duo suppressed their snickering after that, knowing Meta Knight was rather pissed at the moment.

"Kirby is climbing around the outside of the ship, heading for the helm,"Axe Knight declared.

"Technically, we're not really doing anything yet,"Trent remarked as the two walked to the edge, looking down the rather intimidating drop.

"Y'know, if I couldn't fly, my acrophobia would be crippling me right now,"Josh mumbled, then he perked up."But, since I can fly...GERONAMALABUNGA!"He leapt right off, Trent shaking his head for a short moment before diving after him. The two landed inside a silver cannon, which, as they expected, began to spin around wildly."I THINK I'M ACTUALLY STARTING TO GET USE TO THESE THINGS!"

"FEELING ISN'T MUTUAL! I'M GONNA HURL!"Trent shouted back, then put a hand over his mouth as if to prove his point.

Josh's eyes bulged."LIKE HELL YOU ARE! FIRE!"With that cry, the cannon pointed straight up and shot them right into the air above it. The duo looked at each other in confusion as they hovered in the air for a moment.

"Oh, for the love of-"Trent started, then gravity noticed what was going on and dropped them right back into the cannon, which began spinning again."THIS SUCKS!"

"FIRE DOWN, DAMMIT!"Josh barked angrily.

The cannon then pointed straight down, shooting the two down at a blistering speed, smashing them through a few Bronto Burts. Josh quickly managed to right himself and inhaled deeply to inflate his body, slowing his descent considerably. Or at least it would have, but Trent reflexively reached out an arm and grabbed Josh's foot, which, due to the combined weight of his body and his rocky armor, forced the pink ninja to flap his arms madly to keep from dropping like a brick.(Or rather, dropping like an armored, hammer-wielding gorilla holding onto a gumball-like creature's foot) Even then, Josh was desperately struggling to slow their descent. Noticing this, Trent quickly looked around before finding some food floating in a diamond shape near a large cloud, and he instantly remembered where it lead to.

He pointed his hammer."Float over there!"Josh immediately attempted to do just that, flapping his arms as much as he could (with slight help from Trent comically blowing over his shoulder as much as he could) and floated inside the cloud, where he immediately dropped, landing on the floor of the cloud and collapsing, taking deep breaths as Trent pushed himself to his feet, sighing in relief.

"Never...do...that...again..."Josh breathed tiredly, glaring at Trent, who grinned sheepishly.

"Ack! Kirby's disappeared from the radar!"Javelin cried, his voice muffled from the clouds.

"You lost him?"Captain Vul shouted."Find him! Do it now!"

"They are hiding in the clouds, it seems...they will come out soon enough,"Meta Knight stated coolly. Once Josh managed to catch his breath, he stood up and they looked around, then immediately spotted an Invincible Candy above them. With surprising speed and accuracy, Josh leapt up and sliced it in half as Trent calmly picked up a Crash Bomb with his free hand while holding out his hammer, catching one half of the invincible candy on its end and casually tossing the Crash Bomb to the side, where it exploded harmlessly. Josh quickly landed and scooped up his half and Trent flicked his armored wrist, maneuvering his hammer so that he held it just under the head and grabbing his half of the candy. Without a word, the two scarfed down their treats.

Quite predictably, they went nuts. What'd you expect by now?

The two ran forward at top speed for only a moment before Chef Kowasaki and Bugzzy appeared behind and in front of them respectively. The fools.

Josh shot towards Bugzzy while Trent lunged at the chef. Josh quickly unleashed a RIDICULOUSLY fast flurry of wild slashes at the wrestling beetle while screaming "CUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUT!" as fast as he swung his sword, taking it out before it could blink. Trent roared as he smashed his hammer into Kowasaki's skull, causing immense damage and stunning him long enough for Trent to pick him up and hurl him backwards in an overhead throw while roaring with mad laughter, sending him straight towards Josh and the downed Bugzzy, the former quickly rolling out of the way and allowing the two to crash into each other and explode. Not stopping for even a second, the two dashed forward again, running through a door and somehow landing near the side of the Halberd.

Not having the necessary sanity to question it at the moment, they began leaping across platforms as the crew's voices spoking up.

"Kirby is moving along the base of the ship,"Axe Knight said as they smashed through a bomb wall."And...they've apparently eaten an invincible candy. Oh, boy..."The duo began leaping across moving platforms, going right through scarfies and plasma wisps until they reached the next door, the invincible candy wearing off.

"Whew,"Josh sighed, grinning madly at Trent."Well, that was pretty fun."

"I never get tired of that and I never will,"Trent chuckled, seeing a switch and a retracting wall ahead of them. He calmly struck the switch with his hammer, allowing the two to move forward, hopping over a Bugzzy trophy and under a Birdon trophy. They saw two switches, one on the floor and one on a platform above them.

They both frowned."Ugh, I remember this part,"Josh muttered.

"Let's just get it over with,"Trent sighed."You hit the one up top and I'll hit this one."

"And then I run as fast as my big red feet can carry me,"Josh muttered, inhaling some air and floating up to the top switch.

And so, after a series of elaborate button-pressing none of you want to read about, the duo managed to reach an elevator, only for a chrome cannon to fire a few shots at them, which Trent quickly blocked off with his armor before swinging his hammer and crushing the machine.

"Stupid thing,"the armored gorilla grumbled as Josh pressed the elevator button, causing it to go down. However, it was only a moment later that the elevator suddenly shook, as if hitting something.

"Whoa!"the two shouted, shocked by the sudden and shaky stop.

"I think we hit something,"Josh said, stating the obvious.

"You think?"Trent asked pointedly, pressing the elevator's up button and causing it ascend.

"Okay, we DID hit something,"Josh said, rolling his eyes as they reached the top again."Happy?"

Instead of verbally responding, Trent quickly picked up his small friend with a hand, pulling him out of the way of a few cannon balls from another mobile cannon. Irritated, he smashed it with his hammer just like the last one, putting Josh back on his feet.

"Where'd that thing come from?"Trent asked as they walked forward.

"I think it was that enemy respawning thing, y'know, from the game?"Josh suggested. The two stopped, noticing there wasn't an elevator. At least, not at first, but then it rose into their view, and three more chrome cannons filed towards them."...Or it could have from there."

"Yeah, that would explain it,"Trent said blandly as the chrome cannons fired a volley of shots at them. Josh quickly began to swing his sword at high speed, parrying, deflecting, or flat out slicing the cannon balls in half. As he continued, Trent leapt over him and positioned himself for an elbow drop, laughing wildly as he dropped towards them. He landed on the machines in a loud crash, crushing them beneath his immense weight. Trent then stood up and calmly dusted himself off while Josh blinked.

"Subtlety really isn't your strong suit, dude,"he remarked as they walked into the elevator, pressing a button and descending.

"I'm giant and I have a hammer. Subtlety's not exactly an option for me at the moment,"Trent said as they reached the bottom.

"Good point,"Josh admitted as they stopped. The two were confused to see nothing but a wall in front of them, then they turned around to see a cherry, a cookie, and a piece of cake floating there. As the two took said food, they descended again.

"Okay, seriously, who's leaving our food lying around?"Captain Vul asked, exasperated.

"Sorry, I think I left that there..."Waddle Dee said timidly. Just as the duo managed to finish their snacks, the elevator stopped, revealing another Chrome cannon and a button behind it. Josh ran forward, slicing through a cannonball before slashing the enemy apart and quickly pressing the button, which was followed by a muffled noise like something collapsing from beyond the wall. He hopped back on the elevator as Trent pressed the up button, causing it to rise again.

Once it reached the top, the duo quickly ran over to the elevator and descended stopping at a small area with a Yoyo trophy and 1-Up. Not wanting to waste any time, they just descended again before finally reaching the bottom, seeing a bird flying around and a chicken just sitting there. Eyebrows raised, they just walked around the fowls and hopped down a step, seeing ANOTHER trio of Chrome cannons.

"Dude, how many of these things do they have?"Josh asked irritably as he sidestepped a few cannon balls.

"As many as it takes to kill us,"Trent said bluntly, swinging his hammer vertically and smashing two cannons into a wall. Josh hopped over a few more shots before coming down and stabbing his blade through the cannon that had fired, taking it out and jumping off before it exploded. Their enemies defeated, the duo looked at a large block of...well, blocks.

Trrent hummed as Josh took a deep breath, eyes closed as he held his sword up, then he brought it down in a vertical chop, releasing a wave of energy that travelled through the blocks before hitting a switch within, revealing a door. The Kirby grinned as Trent tilted his head, the two walking towards it.

"How'd you do that?"Trent asked.

"Educated guess,"Josh shrugged, the two walking through the door, and walking into a room with plenty of food, Maxim Tomato, and a 1-Up.

"Noooo! My secret stash of food and 1-Ups!"Javelin cried as the duo began to feast.

"So, you were the one hoarding them! You scallywag!"the Old Bird growled.

"They look delicious..."Waddle Dee mumbled hungrily as the two finished off the food, quickly running back through the door afterward. The two ran to the end of the hallway, jumping and dodging around a flock of birds before running through the next door, finding a bomb trophy above them.

"They're heading towards the reactor!"Axe said frantically as they looked around.

"If we lose the reactor, this will all be over for sure!"Javelin shouted.

"Never fear. I don't think Kirby can do anything to the reactor,"Vul said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"So long as a reflected laser doesn't hit the reactor, it'll be invincible,"Waddle Dee remarked.

"Eeyaah! Don't even say things like that!"Vul squawked, now sounding rather upset.

"Well, it's not like we didn't know to do that in the first place,"Josh muttered humorously as the two walked through the door, landing in front of a giant machine with a spinning crystal in it, with many different Wheelies in the background on what looked like treadmills. They looked up to see a laser gun descending on a rod, taking aim at Josh as the main cannon on the machine charged up a flame.

"Hoo boy,"Trent muttered.

"You take out the main cannon and I'll do the rest,"Josh said, floating up before Trent could respond. With a grunt, Trent quickly jumped over a burst of flame before bringing his hammer down to damage the cannon. As he began to, pardon the pun, hammer away at it, Josh stared at the shaking laser gun as he positioned himself in the right in between it and the core. The gun fired, and Josh immediately breathed out, dropping out of the way of the laser and allowing it to hit the core, which caused it to glow slightly red. Josh landed as Trent backed away from the cannon, watching it warily. Neither of them notice a flamethrower moving under the grated floor and charging up until Trent sniffed a few times.

"Do you smell something burning?"he asked.

"No, I can't smell anything, remember? I don't have a nose,"Josh said."Why do you-?"They both froze in realization, then slowly looked down to see a trickle of flame licking at their feet. There was a pause...

"I hate this f*cking ship,"Trent deadpanned, hand on his forehead. Josh nodded in agreement, then the flamethrower fired and, while only doing minor damage to Trent, set Josh...well, on fire.

The Kirby screamed, then started rolling around frantically."STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!"As he continued chanting his mantra while trying to put himself out, Trent shooking his head pityingly, looking up to see a laser gun aiming at him. Cracking a smirk, he hopped onto the platform in front of the crystal core, beckoning the gun with two fingers. The weapon fired, and he immediately ducked his head, the laser barely scraping the top of his rocky helmet and blasting the core, making it glow redder. He hopped back down to find that Josh had managed to put himself out, albeit with quite a few burns.

"Life sucks,"the former human hacked out.

"So, what else is new?"Trent asked rhetorically. He glanced back at the main gun, or rather, where it had been."So, you took that thing out, huh?"

"Yeah, that thing was getting on my nerves,"Josh muttered. The two looked up to see another gun descending towards them, taking aim at Josh. Sighing, leapt up and stood in front of the core, the gun oh so stupidly taking aim at him and firing. Josh comically stepped sideways, causing the laser to hit the core again. Immediately following this, there was some loud, incoherent, and angry shouting from Captain Vul. The duo glanced at each other as Josh jumped down."Wow, he's really pissed right now, huh?"

"Well, we _are_ wrecking his ship,"Trent remarked.

"This is Meta Knight's ship,"Josh pointed out.

"Whatever,"Trent shrugged. Once again, another gun lowered into their sight, but since they couldn't quite tell who it was aiming at (they were too close together), they both hopped in front of the now deep red core. The gun fired.

"The reactor has been destroyed!"Axe Knight cried as the duo hopped down.

"All of our Wheelie power sources are escaping!"Javelin said frantically. True to his words, the many Wheelies were driving around the room, making their way out of different holes in the walls.

"Ahhh! What are you idiots doing?"Captain Vul screeched angrily. Another warp star appeared, and the two immediately hopped on, flying out of the room just before it exploded.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Finally finished this chapter. Next chapter will be the end of this arc, plus you're going to see some questions answered. 'Til then, hasta.


	18. Chapter 18

We're finally at the end of Meta Knight Arc, the longest one yet...and probably the longest one period. Quite a few questions are going to be answered at the end of this chapter. But first, you get an awesome and hilarious fight scene! Ain't that nice?

Chapter 18:Destruction of the Halberd:Finale

The duo quickly flew away from the core just before it exploded in a massive conflagration, sending giant shards of metal soaring to the ocean below, and forcing Josh to continuously duck and weave their ride to avoid getting smashed out of the sky by the debris.

"Man, you're getting good at this!"Trent commented, having to shout over the roaring wind.

"It's actually starting to feel natural!"Josh admitted, doing the same as he flew about. As the debris fell into the ocean below, the two looped back towards the ship, flying straight towards the ship's control room. They flew into an opening and landed in a large hallway, seeing a few ability trophies above their heads.

"All systems failing! No. 3 and No. 5 engines are gone!"Axe cried.

"We're junked! Nothing left to do but crash!"came Javelin's miserable voice.

There was a small pause."Attention to all crew! Evacuate ship immediately!"Meta Knight's voice ordered.

Captain Vul screeched frantically."This ship is done for! I gotta get outta here!"The duo heard a rumbling behind them, but didn't turn around.

"Aaaaand that would be our cue to run like hell,"Trent said rather calmly.

"No argument here! Let's beat it!"Josh shouted, then the two began a mad dash for the exit, running right under the trophies without so much as a glance at them.

"I'm escaping now! Don't think badly of me!"Captain Vul called one last time, the two jumping over a small bridge of disappearing blocks. A multicolored machine over their heads fired a few energy balls at the two, but Josh quickly sliced through it with a rising slash.

"So...now it's time for the rest of you to escape as well,"Meta Knight said calmly as Trent smashed through a few star blocks in their way, then the two jumped over a large platform.

"I will stay until the bitter end,"Axe said solemnly, his voice resolute while the two continued to run.

"We should finish off Kirby, then all escape together!"Javelin called out.

"Dude, they _really_ want us dead, don't they?"Josh asked breathlessly, ducking down and running through a crawl space.

Trent, after following him in Star form, dryly replied "No, they really want _you_ dead."

"That's a lovely thought,"Josh muttered, slicing through some more star blocks, and then through another machine.

"...You are all about to perish. Do as you please,"Meta Knight said quietly. The two quickly reached a door and threw themselves through it. They found an elevator in front of them, then quickly jumped in and pressed the 'Up' button, beginning their ascent to the top floor. Once they stopped, the two dashed into another room, only for a few of the Meta Knights to drop in front of them after teleporting in.

"Wait, Kirby!"Axe called out to them from behind.

"I can't allow you to go any farther!"Javelin said, whirling a spiked ball and chain above his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me,"Trent growled, the duo quickly hopping out of the way of the ball and chain. Josh leapt forward before the armored figure could pull his weapon back, smashing his foot into him and sending him fly into the wall. Trent grunted as an axe suddenly lodged itself in his armored back, then he turned around and swung his hammer, knocking the skulled figure away. He reached behind his back to try and pull out the weapon, but couldn't get a hold on it. But then, he suddenly felt the weapon become dislodged, then glanced over his shoulder to see Josh standing there with the axe in his hand.

"Y'know, this makes me wonder if there's an Axe ability,"he quipped, dropping the weapon."Now, let's get outta he-huh?"The two in blinked in surprise as Axe Knight and Javelin Knight approach them, the former leaning on the latter.

"We're not giving up that easily!"Javelin growled weakly. The duo stared at the two knights in shock for a moment, then looked at each other, Trent giving Josh a questioning look, gripping his hammer a bit tightly. The puff ball shook his head silently, then, to the warriors' shock, the two stepped away from each other, pointing towards the way they came as if to let them by. The two soldiers looked at each other, then back at them. Before they could say anything, the two friends dashed past them and jumped on the elevator, quickly ascending with one last look at the two warriors.

XXXX

The great being watching the duo was wide-eyed. None that came before these two had shown mercy to any creature, simply destroying anything in their way with reckless abandon, even the creatures that never attacked. She had known something about these two was special when she first saw them spare an innocent Noddy, something none before them had bothered to do. And now, they had spared the two loyal knights and allowed them to escape.

The being smiled, knowing she had finally found the two she had been looking for.

XXXX

The duo arrived in a small, simple room with three trophies above their heads, as well as a Maxim Tomato. Josh jumped onto the wall ahead of them, then hopped up and sliced through it with his blade, the two peices falling into Trent's free hand. Josh hopped back down and took a half, then they gobbled down their halves in a single gulp. Afterwards, they looked at the door with hesitation.

"Well...this is it,"Trent said."Behind that door is our fight with Meta Knight."He glanced at Josh, who seemed very antsy. He knew that his friend was a big fan of Meta Knight."I'm going to assume you're nervous."

"Gee, is it that obvious?"Josh asked sarcastically.

"Do I need to kick you in there? I don't think we have a lot of time left."

Josh took a deep breath."Alright, let's go."They walked through.

XXXX

The room was simple, though large in size. It looked much the same way the rest of the ships rooms did, it was just larger.

And standing in the middle of the room, sword in hand, was Meta Knight, staring at the two with glowing green eyes.

"So, you are the two I've heard so much about,"he said coolly, eyes returning to normal. The duo blinked, glancing at each other in confusion."I know who you really are."_That_ got their attention in a heart beat, the two staring at the star warrior in shock."Your names are Josh and Trent, two humans from Earth, brought here by means and purposes you are completely unaware of. Am I correct?"

It was a long moment before either of them spoke."How...how the _hell_...?"Josh asked, speechless.

"You know what brought us here?"Trent asked, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking."You know _why_ we're here?"

"Yes, I do,"Meta Knight stated."However, it is not in my authority to reveal that information."

"Then who the hell's authority is it?"Josh shouted, becoming angry with one of his favorite video game characters of all time.

"Calm down,"Meta Knight ordered."You will both get your answers..."He pointed his sword at them."But only if you can defeat me and escape from this place. Come and show me your combined might!"The two looked at each other one last time, nodded, then charged forward. Smirking under his mask, Meta Knight flew towards his opponents.

It got nuts. Fast.

Josh, being the fastest of the duo at the moment, met with Meta Knight in the middle, their blades clashing for a split-second before they began slashing at each other at ridiculous speeds, their blades' collisions only visible to most as small flashes. Meta Knight, though cool and calculated with his sword, was actually having a slightly difficult time blocking Josh's fast and frenzied slashes. Meta Knight noted that Josh's attacks, though wild, still had an odd degree of precision behind them, and he found it was becoming harder to predict where each blow would come from next. Still, he wouldn't allow himself to be overwhelmed by such undisciplined swordsmanship.

Of course, that entire paragraph all happened in the course of three seconds, and thusly, his last thought became a moot point, as Trent leapt above the two, ready to come down and crush the star warrior under his armored girth. However, Meta Knight took a half-step back, just out of reach of Josh's next slash, whirled around and disappeared with a swish of his cape, all in less than a second, and Trent ended up smashing into the ground, nearly crushing Josh and snapping him out of his frenzied state.

The puff ball shook his head as Trent brought himself to his feet."Whoa...my head's spinning..."Josh muttered, blinking a few times.

"I must say, you are very fast, even by my standards,"Meta Knight remarked.

"Well, I'd probably be faster if it weren't for these stubby little arms,"Josh replied, waving his small limbs.

"Hmm, perhaps you would,"Meta Knight agreed."However, you will both have to give it your all if you wish to get past me."

"You asked for it,"Trent said, charging forward with his hammer reared back. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow at the blind charge, then, just as Trent swung, he teleported, allowing Trent's hammer make a dent in the metallic floor."What the-? Where'd he go?"

"Brute force? That's what you're going with?"Meta Knight asked from...the top of Trent's head?"You're going to have to do better than that."

"What-C'mere, you!"Trent growled, reaching up to grab Meta Knight, but he was already gone by the time Trent started lifting his arm."_Now_ where is he?"He turned his head to see Josh walking up to him."He's just messing with us, isn't he?"

"Do you really need me to answer that question?"Josh asked, looking around cautiously."Well, if he's gonna pull this stunt, then we just have to beat him at his own game!"With that, Josh disappeared as well, leaving Trent standing seemingly alone in the room.

"Uhh, I could have sworn you said '_we_',"the gorilla called out. No answer came, and he sat down on his rump, resting his chin on his fist as he scowled."Well, this is stupid...we can't waste time playing hide and seek. We gotta get the f*ck outta here..."

"I don't appreciate that kind of language on my ship,"Meta Knight, who was standing beside Trent, said, his calm tone betraying his irritation.

Trent shrugged apologetically."Sorry, old habit."He blinked, something clicking in his head, then he turned said skull to look at the small knight."What the-? GET OVER HERE!"He lunged at Meta Knight, who, instead of teleporting again, hopped to the side, causing Trent to clumsily topple over himself."Ow..."Meta Knight shook his head in disdain, but was suddenly caught off-guard as Josh reappeared and slashed at his side. Grunting, Meta Knight quickly flew back, bringing a hand to the cut on his side Josh had given him.

"Did you plan that?"he asked the grinning Kirby copy.

"Nope, but it did work out nicely,"Josh remarked as Trent stood up with a grunt. The ship suddenly shook violently.

"Hmm, I suppose I should stop playing around,"Meta Knight remarked, noticing a part of the ceiling fall down.

"We'd like that,"Trent remarked, then the two parties charged towards one another again. Josh, coming up with an idea in the spur of the moment, leapt up and then swung his sword at their opponent, shooting a sword beam at the knight and catching him by surprise. Meta Knight managed to block the attack in time with his sword, but was milliseconds too late to avoid a swing of Trent's hammer, which sent him flying through the room. The blue warrior managed to right himself in midair before he could smash into a wall, and watched as the two continued charging towards him. Meta Knight quickly flung a sword beam of his own, forcing them to split off and slowing them down. He then held his sword above his head and started charging energy into it as the duo ran towards him again.

But then they froze in their tracks, recognizing the stance Meta Knight was taking.

Their eyes went wide, then they both whispered "Oh, _shit_..." and turned on their heels just as Meta Knight jammed Galaxia into the ground, creating a massive energy tornado covered the distance of the entire hall. The two screamed at the top of their lungs and ran even faster as the attack gained on them at an alarming rate. However, they ran out of room to run far too soon, reaching a wall. Dreadfully, the two turned around to stare at the incoming attack.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"Trent asked quietly.

"Quite a lot, I'd imagine,"Josh deadpanned, eyes wide. They were right, the attack smashed into them with incredible strength, tearing through them for a few agonizing seconds before puttering itself out, and the two dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. That had to have been the most painful thing they had felt so far on their adventure."Dude...th-that was...nasty..."The two slowly pushed themselves to their feet.

"Uuuggghhh, I'm hurting in places that d-don't exist..."Trent groaned, hand on his head as Meta Knight started approaching them. Josh started whispering to Trent, telling him a plan he was thinking up on the fly.

"Are you going to give up?"Meta asked calmly as he stood in front of him.

"You wish,"Josh said, then he lunged forward, swinging his sword at the knight. Meta Knight easily managed to deflect, but was then forced to jump to the side as Trent swung his hammer at him. Without giving him time to retaliate, Josh lunged again, unleashing a flurry of swings, that Meta Knight quickly deflected. The star warrior only had time to catch his breath before Trent swung again. As Meta Knight was forced to deflect another sword flurry from Josh, he believed he realized what they were trying to do.

"Your plan will not work,"he said, rolling away from another swing of Trent's hammer."You will not tire me out easily. I have fought armadas at a time on my own. I have much more endurance than you think."Neither of them responded verbally, but for some reason, they both grinned, Josh sending a sword beam at him. Meta Knight quickly deflected it and prepared to dodge another strike from Trent's hammer, but was surprised to find Josh lunging forward and swinging his sword. Meta Knight was barely able to parry it in time. For just a second, he thought they had stopped their tactic, but then Trent swung his hammer again. Now Meta Knight was actually confused, not entirely sure what they were doing. They kept attacking in irregular patterns for the next minute. Josh, Trent, Trent, Josh, Trent, Josh, Josh...

And it was then that Meta Knight understood what they were doing. They were mixing up their attack patterns to overwhelm him. _Brilliant...but how did they decide which of them would attack next without speaking a word to each other?_

With that distracting thought, Meta Knight let his guard down for just a split-second, allowing Trent to send him flying through the air. Before he could recover, Josh leapt straight at him, swinging his blade in a single chop. The two puff balls landed, then Josh turned around and the three waited for what would happen next...

Then Meta Knight's mask cracked, falling off his face and hitting the ground in two peices.

Meta Knight stared at the remains of his mask in shock, but then, he actually smiled, and then disappeared with a swirl of his cape, leaving the two to stare at each other.

"...Dude, did we just beat Meta Knight?"

"Uh-huh."

BOOM!

XXXX

"Josh, wake up! We gotta get outta here, man!"came Trent's voice. The puffball groaned, opening his eyes to see a Wheelie in front of him.

"Trent? What the...?"

"Get up already! The ship's about to crash!"

"Oh. Oh! Uh, coming!"Josh quickly scrambled to his feet and hopped on the living wheel, then the two began to drive forward at top speed, peices of metal falling in burning heaps around them. The duo saw the sky above their heads as they drove out of whatever room they had been in, and, as they continued driving over hills and jumping over holes in the ground, Meta Knight flew up next to them.

"Ah, crap..."Trent muttered.

"Dude, this is the _worst_ possible time for your revenge!"Josh shouted at the knight angrily.

"I will not hinder you,"Meta Knight told them."I've seen what I need to. Come, I will lead you to where you need to go!"With that said, he flew ahead of the duo. Not bothering to question him, they followed the knight, ducking, jumping, and weaving around the crumbling wreckage to frantically avoid a crash. It wasn't easy, but they somehow managed to keep pace with their apparently former enemy. However, when they saw a jump ramp that they knew would lead to safety, Josh stomped on the the brake, causing Trent to suddenly screeched to a halt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"Trent shouted at him.

"Look over there!"Josh shouted back, pointing to their right. Trent did just that, and what he saw nearly made his heart, if he had one at the moment, stop. Waddle Dee was lying under a small, broken girder, desperately struggling to free himself. Josh hopped off the wheelie and ran over to him to try and lift the obstruction. After a moment of hesitation, Trent screamed some very bad words, then burst forward and slammed into the girder to try and help his friend dislodge it. Meta Knight, hearing the frantic swear, turned around to see what was going on, and nearly dropped his sword in shock.

'I-...I left Waddle Dee behind...?'he asked himself in horror.'I thought he had evacuated...'Eyes narrowing, he quickly flew back towards them.

"If we make it out of this alive, I'm gonna kill you!"Trent rumbled, continuing to try and push off the girder with his friend.

"Just shut up and push!"Josh growled back, doing the same. They were suddenly caught off-guard by a slashing sound, then the girder snapped in half, and they managed to push it off the fearful Waddle Dee. They looked in shock as Meta Knight helped Waddle Dee to his feet.

"Go! I will fly him to safety!"the swordsman ordered. Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed Waddle Dee and flew off, then Josh immediately jumped on Trent, who sped off towards the jump ramp an instant later. Not knowing if they were too late or not, Trent gave a final burst of speed and shot off the ramp, flying through the air towards a cliff overlooking the ocean. For one heart-stopping moment, it seemed they wouldn't make it, but they just barely landed on the edge of the cliff, bouncing forward a bit and tumbling head over non-existant heels, before finally coming to a stop. Neither of them moved, or even breathed, for a long moment, the sudden silence vastly contrasting with the crashes that filled their ears only seconds ago.

"Are we dead?"Trent asked finally.

"Well, I'm aching all over, so probably not,"Josh murmured, pushing himself to his feet. He pushed Trent off his side, then the two went over to the cliff's edge, watching as the last of the Halberd sunk into the briny deep. They watched the scene until the last wave finally disappeared, and the world was silent once more, save only the wind that blew.

"That was intense,"Trent sighed.

"That was nuts,"Josh replied."Then again, anything we're involved with tends to be that way, huh?"

"True,"Trent admitted."But...wait a second. Meta Knight said we'd get our answers if we managed to beat him. What gives?"

Josh only shrugged, and then there was a flash.

XXXX

The two blinked, looking around the strange whiteness curiously.

"Huh, guess he wasn't lying,"Josh remarked.

"Hello? Anyone here?"Trent asked.

"We meet again,"a somewhat familiar voice said, the tone as sweet and kind as ever.

"Umm...ma'am, Meta Knight said you would tell us what's going on,"Josh said quietly.

"So...yeah...will you?"Trent asked just as quietly.

The voice giggled at them, and oddly, it made them feel a bit nicer."Of course I will. But first, I think it's best you actually saw me."Right after they heard that, a large ball of light whiter than the area around them appeared in front of the two. The light exploded outward, temporarily blinding them. When they could see again, they blinked in stunned silence. Floating in front of them was a tall, beautiful woman who looked to be in her early twenties, with long blonde hair that actually looked like strands of shining gold which fell past her shoulders. She wore a long, flowing white robe with a single shining silver brooch in the center of her torso. Her eyes were...blue. Just a pure, beautiful blue color that resonated with something buried deep within the duo the longer they stared into the two shining orbs. An odd feeling of the innocence of childhood, the joy of being a kid that had no worries in the world.

"Whoa..."they both said, their voices so quiet they could barely even hear themselves.

"Who...are you?"Trent asked finally.

The being smiled, and the two found it hard not to smile with her."My name is Destinia,"the woman said in the same voice as before, one they now thought they hadn't heard nearly enough times."I am the Goddess of Dreamland."

"...Holy crud,"Josh said, both of them feeling rather faint.

"As you have probably guessed, I am the one who brought you to this world,"Destinia said kindly."But what you don't know is why. You see, you are the latest in a not so long line of humans I have brought here to test."

"Wait, what?"Trent asked, slowly regaining his composure in the face of a diety.

"What do you mean?"Josh asked, in the same condition."This is all a test?"

"Correct,"Destinia said."Before you, I brought a dozen different humans duos to this world who I thought were worthy of what I had planned."

"And that is?"Josh asked.

"Something I'm afraid I can't tell you yet,"she said apologetically."However, I am more than willing to answer whatever other questions you have."The two looked at each other, then Trent (sort of) nodded at Josh, who looked forward again.

"Okay then, why did you pick us?"he asked.

"Well, for quite a few reasons, actually,"Destinia replied."For one thing, you're best friends, so I knew you would be able stand being near each other for long periods of time. For the most part, anyway."She added the last part when Josh opened his mouth to speak."Most of the other reasons are more specific to each of you."

She looked at Josh."Joshua. Despite your deep-rooted madness, you are a brilliant young man. You have a mind beyond that of most scholars. And, as you've figured out, it's a small part of _why_ you're insane. You're mind is so complex that something would be very wrong if you _weren't_ a madman. Combine that with the compassion you've shown..."She waved her hand, then a rip in space appeared that showed the scene where the two were facing the beaten knights. Trent had looked at Josh with an unasked, and hesitant, question:Should we destroy them? It then showed Josh shaking his head, then the two dashed past their opponents. The rip then showed the scene where Josh had spotted Waddle Dee in trouble, then immediately had run over to help without a second thought. Destinia waved her hand again, causing it to disappear as she finished her sentence."...It makes you an ideal candidate for my plans."

She then looked at Trent."Trenton..."The Wheelie grimaced (again, sort of) slightly. He didn't like it when people referred to him by his actual name."You have incredible willpower unlike anything I've seen in a human. Many would simply call you a stubborn fool, but I know otherwise."She waved her hand again, then a scene showed a time back when the duo were chasing down Dyna Blade. Trent was a Knuckle Joe and pinned down beneath Bugzzy, holding the giant bug's mandibles at bay and glaring holes at the beetle. Then, in a feat of what appeared to be brute strength, he pushed himself to his feet and held the now frantic beetle above his head. With a roar, he threw the bug away and smirked, clapping dust off his hands. The rip dissappated as Destinia spoke again."You shouldn't have been able to do that in your current form. What you did was with sheer willpower, not strength."

She looked at the two and smiled again."It is because of these traits that I know that you two are the ones I've been searching for."

"Umm..."Josh murmured, blushing.

"Wow,"Trent finished, not having blood to blush with.

"Hey, wait a sec, didn't you say most of the reasons?"Josh asked."Is there another one?"

She grinned at his question."Why yes, there is. The other reason is...you are both incredibly funny."She snapped her fingers, creating another portal that showed the many, many, _many_ times the duo had gotten themselves comically hurt, as well as their different commentary.

"Huh, I guess alot of that stuff _is_ pretty funny,"Josh admitted."Y'know, from a viewer's perspective..."

"Oi. Sometimes it's like we're in some crazy story made to make people laugh their heads off,"Trent muttered as the portal disappeared.

"Did I answer your question well enough, Josh?"Destinia asked. The Kirby nodded."Very well. Trent, what would you like to know?"

"Plenty,"Trent replied."Like, where's the real Kirby? Is he...you know...gone?"

"No, the true Kirby is not dead,"Destinia replied."He's dealing with another issue in Dreamland. One you need not concern yourselves with."

"Okay, then how did Meta Knight know who we really are?"Trent asked.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask,"Josh said irritably. Trent stared at him for a moment.

"Fine. Ask."

"Thank you,"Josh said. After a moment, he drooped, looking awkward."Um, how did Meta Knight know who we really are...?"Trent rolled his eyes and Destinia giggled.

"The thing is, the Halberd you destroyed wasn't the real one,"she remarked. The two blinked."It was an illusion of my own making. A very realistic one, as you've clearly seen."

"But...Meta Knight and his crew...weren't?"Josh guessed hesitantly.

"Correct,"Destinia nodded."You see, Meta Knight was originally aiding Kirby with his endeavors, but once I told him of you both, he agreed to help test you. His crew, however, is a different story. You see, I had to erase their memories of the first time they had tried to invade Dreamland, and Meta Knight was the only one who knew the truth. You destroying the Halberd and defeating Meta Knight was the latest of your tests. And you passed with flying colors."She smiled again."I must say, the way you defeated Meta Knight was nothing short of brilliant. He believes so as well."

"Oh, he figured out our little plan, huh?"Josh asked, cracking a grin.

"'Our?'"Trent questioned."You're the one who came up with it."

"And you're the one who got in the hit that let us beat him, so there,"Josh retorted."Not to mention you're the one who got us out of there."

"Are there other questions you wish to ask?"

"Just one,"Trent said."Back when you first brought us here, you were being all mysterious and dramatic. What happened to that?"

Destinia shrugged."I'm a diety. We like to be mysterious and cryptic every now and then. To be honest, I wanted to keep up that ruse for a while longer, but after doing it with all your predecessors, I got tired of it, so I stopped."

"Ah,"Josh said. The two looked at each other, not getting it.

"So, now that I've answered your questions, it's about time you were on your way,"Destinia said."There are a couple of things I would like you to do. First off, I would like for you to go back to the area where Dyna Blade was and find the Ability Hall. You have already found the Ability Tower, but I would like for you to find the hall as well."

"Why's that?"Josh asked.

"I want the two of you to train with all the different abilities, so that you will become stronger with them,"Destinia said."I have been rather leniant in letting you both relax between your adventures, but this time I would prefer if you tried to cut back on lying around."

The two looked at each other, then Josh shrugged."Sure, why not?"

"We _have_ been kind of lazy about it, haven't we?"Trent admitted.

"Just one other thing,"Destinia said, gaining their attention."I would appreciate it if you didn't swear so often. It's a bad habit, you know."

The two looked rather sheepish at that."Yeah, we know,"Josh said."We were trying to stop before we got here, but once we realized it was just the two of us here with no one to scold us about it, we just..."

"Let it all out,"Trent said apologetically.

She smiled."I understand. It can be difficult to restrain yourself without anything to hold you back. Now, then, it was nice meeting you again."

And she snapped her fingers.

XXXX

The two blinked, finding themselves back on the cliff. They looked at each other.

"Well...that was very informative,"Trent said.

"I still wanna know what the real Kirby is actually doing, though,"Josh remarked.

"Hey, be glad we got the answers we did,"Trent told his friend.

"I am, I am,"Josh said."Still, that's curiousity for ya."He hopped on the Wheelie."Now, whaddaya say we go find that hall she told us about?"

"Let's roll,"Trent joked. The two chuckled. With a rev of Trent's engine, the duo drove off down a dirt path."Wait, which way do we go, anyhow?"

"I have no idea, buddy. I have no idea."

And so they drove on.

XXXX

End of Chapter

At this point, all I can say is review.

Next part, Great Cave Offensive Boss Rush.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm going to warn you all right now:This is going to be the most random chapter I'll ever produce for any of my stories. So get some milk, bandages, and pillows for nose squirting, rib busting, and falling out of your chair respectively.

Seriously, you might wet yourself.

Chapter 19:Great Cave Offensive Boss Rush

Trent grunted repeatedly as he fell down a deep, seemingly bottomless pit, smacking into the sides of it again and again as a Wheelie, Josh floating down after him with a jet hat and a pitying expression on his face. Now, you're probably wondering just how these two knuckleheads ended up in this situation, but for the answer to that, we'll have to rewind about 5 minutes.

Time froze, then Trent looked at the camera in horror, having just heard the narration."Wait, _what_?"He then began to rise back up the pit, smacking against the walls in reverse."!wO !tignaD !wO !wO"

(A/N:See what I mean?)

"Dude, I'm bored."

"You're not the only one."

The duo were now wandering through a forest, having just finished a training session and now having little else to do. After their conversation with Destinia, the duo had found the Ability Hall as she had told them, and, much to their delight, the area had ability trophies that weren't in the Superstar games, such as Tornado, Metal, and Missile; as well as abilities they had never even seen before, such as Water, Spear, Whip, and even Leaf! Needless to say, they had had a pretty fun time messing around with the many different abilities, though they still did their training as per Destinia's request. It had been about a week now since they destroyed the Halberd, and Destinia had spoken to them just yesterday that they would be arriving in the Great Cave soon as yet another training exercise, though she hadn't given specifics on just how soon. Regardless, the duo was hoping they would (most likely literally) stumble upon the cave soon enough.

"So, what exactly should we do?"Josh asked.

"You're the genius. You figure it out,"Trent replied boredly. Josh glanced up in thought, then looked over at Trent, an idea coming over him.

"How about a race?"Josh asked. Trent stopped, looking at his friend in surprise.

"That...actually sounds like fun,"he remarked."But where exactly would we race to?"

"...Good question,"Josh muttered."Well, we could see who can get out of the forest first."

"Works for me,"Trent said."Any rules?"

"Nah, we don't need rules,"Josh replied.

"Alright then,"Trent said, glad he didn't have to hide a smirk. Josh leaned forward on his "hands", jet exhausts burning while Trent revved his engine.

"On 3,"Josh said, pulling his goggles over his eyes with one 'hand'."1..."

Without warning, Trent was off like a shot, causing Josh to fall flat on his face.

Looking up with a stunned expression, he stammered, "D-dude!"

"No rules, man!"Trent shouted back with a laugh. Josh stared after him for another moment, then slapped his forehead and quickly flew after the Wheelie, berating himself for not seeing that coming...and not coming up with it himself, for that matter. Flying around various branches and other obstacles, he quickly managed to spot his friend almost expertly weaving through the trees at high speed.

"That was _so_ not cool, dude!"Josh shouted angrily as he ducked under another branch.

Trent laughed."How's the view from back there?"he shouted back, jumping over a log.

"It'd be nicer if you could slow down!"Josh shot back, rolling out of the way of a tree in his path.

"Fat chance!"Trent laughed again, immediately speeding up and forcing Josh to increase his thrust to keep up. The two weaved and rolled past the various obstacles in a rather impressive manner in their attempts to outspeed one another, Josh weaving past branches and trees while Trent drifted around bushes and trees. Normally, both of them probably would have crashed several times over by now, but their training was obviously beginning to show. Josh watched in irritation as Trent leapt over a fallen log, disappearing from view as he flew past the growth. However, only an instant later, an alarmed scream sounded from the Wheelie, which quickly faded away as Josh came to a confused stop.

"The frick?"he murmured, floating past the trees and into a clearing to find a hole in the ground. Putting two and two together, he gave a small chuckle as he floated over to the hole, hearing multiple grunts of pain echoing up from the pit."Okay. Great Cave Offensive time."He jumped down...

And that's how they ended up where they were now, falling down a long, dark pit, the only sound being Trent's occassional grunts of pain and the only light shining from the flame's of Josh's jet. After a few more moments of descent, Josh, though unable to see past the light his jet's flames shone with, heard one final thud, punctuated with a loud, pained, and distant "UGH!", indicating Trent had finally reached the bottom. Josh winced in sympathy at the sound, turning off his jet and allowing himself to descend faster. Once he saw a light below him a few moments later, he quickly turned his jet back on, slowing down considerably before finally touching down. To his shock, Trent was standing nearby, looking at him calmly.

Josh's mouth hung open as he stared back."H-How did you survive that? That was, like, 50 stories! If not more!"

"And would you believe that at the bottom of those 50 or so stories was a truck full of pillows that drove off before you got here?"Trent asked.

"...No."

"And you'd be right,"Trent nodded.

"So, how'd you survive?"

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic."

"What magic?"

"You're magic."

"...My magic."

"Mm-hmm."

"...What the frig are you talking about?"Josh asked, utterly baffled.

"I dunno, I hit my head pretty hard. And a lot."Trent admitted.

"You don't even _have_ a head right now!"Josh cried, exasperated.

"Well, I hit something I shouldn't have,"Trent replied.

Josh's eye twitch."Do you remember what we're supposed to do here?"

"Acquire the blubber of Fatty Whale by any means necessary,"Trent said resolutely.

Josh facepalmed and closed his eyes."Close enough,"he deadpanned.

XXXX

The duo looked around as they walked onto a long pier that stretched across a very large and dark underground lake, Trent having regained his senses earlier (or what little sense he had). Josh was still wearing a jet hat, though his goggles were now rectangular and digital, an attribute gained from combining his jet power with a laser ball. Trent was now a Sword Knight, though his armor was quite different from that of others, being a vibrant reddish orange color with veins of lava running through it; and his sword was covered in a dull red flame.

"This is gonna suck,"Josh said rather calmly, looking about warily.

"Oh, yeah,"Trent nodded in agreement as they reached middle of the pier. There was a moment of unnerving silence as they looked around.

"Okay, I know I'm gonna regret asking, but where's Fatty Whale?"Josh asked. As if on cue, there was a humongous splashing sound behind them. They cringed at both the sound and the wave of water washing over them, then Trent backhanded Josh with his free hand.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?"he asked irritably, turning around...and then halting in his tracks before leaning backwards to look up in stunned silence.

"Well, if I hadn't, he never would have-"Josh started, then he stopped and frowned when he noticed Trent's posture."-come...up...?"He turned around as well, then his jaw dropped as his eyes were met with a wall of pure blubbery whiteness encompassing his vision. He staggered backwards in alarm and looked up to see a wall of blue above the white, with two beady black eyes bigger than they were looking down at them like a person would looking at a couple of flies."...Eep..."

"That's...that's a really big fish..."Trent said faintly.

"Technically, whales are mammals..."Josh replied just as faintly.

"I really don't care."

"He wasn't that big in the game, was he?"

"No. No, he wasn't."

"Bummer."

Fatty Whale opened it's mouth and gave off an utterly earth-shaking bellow that could be heard for miles throughout the Great Cave, the deep sound reverbrating through duo's skulls. (or Trent's, at least, since Josh didn't have any bones.) They cringed at the immense sound, knowing the following battle wouldn't be any more pleasant. Fatty Whale dove back under the water for a moment before leaping out, soaring over their heads with a flip before landing on the other side of the pier with another humongous splash that fortunately went in the opposite direction. Josh quickly flew into the air as the flame around Trent's sword flared to life, Fatty Whale resurfacing and glaring at the two. Fitting his goggles over his eyes, Josh flew forward while Trent followed with his sword pointed forward. Josh flew over Fatty Whale, firing a barrage of lasers at the collosal sea mammal and causing Fatty Whale to give a low groan, letting loose a spray from it's blowhole that blasted Josh away, causing him to temporarily lose control and nearly crash into the water. The Kirby facsimile quickly righted himself in midair, hovering just above the water with a sigh of relief while Trent leapt up as Fatty Whale began to submerge, landing on top of the blubbery beast with a shout of "CRAP!" before being brought down with it.

Josh dropped down to the pier and looked around warily, wondering where they would pop up. Hearing a distant rumble, Josh stared off at the other side of the lake to see Fatty Whale soaring towards the pier with a tremendous leap out of the water, Trent screaming at the top of his lungs as he hung on by his sword, which was stuck in the whale's blubbery hide. Josh gaped, eyes wide as the giant whale fell towards him, then he very calmly turned to look at the screen.

"Anyone got a really big umbrella?"

Ker-SPLASH!

XXXX

The duo groaned in unison as they flopped down on the other side of the door, utterly soaked from their encounter.

"That sucked,"Trent said blandly as Josh squirted out a long stream of water.

"Pft...Yeah. That really sucked,"Josh coughed.

"Good thing we'll never have to do that again,"Trent muttered, standing up and heating his body to dry himself off.

Josh, who hadn't bothered to stand yet but rolled onto his back, spoke up in complete deadpan as he stared up at the ceiling, "Actually, if we're following all the game's modes, we'll have to fight that thing again in the Arena, where it'll probably be harder."Trent froze at this."Then we'll have to go to the True Arena and fight it _again_, and it'll be even harder than that. And red, if memory serves."

There was a long pause as this thought sunk in.

"I hate our lives,"Trent said finally, shoulders slumping.

"I hate our lives, too, bro."Josh stood up and sighed."C'mon, let's move."Grunting, Trent slung his sword over his shoulder and the two hopped over a raised platform to see a long pathway ahead them. Josh frowned in puzzlement."Isn't there supposed to be a cart on a track here?"

"Well, this isn't the first time this world was different from the game somehow,"Trent remarked, the two hopping down and beginning to walk down the path. They walked only a few yards forward before there was a rumbling sound behind them. The two glanced at each other in alarm, then looked back and saw, to their utter shock, a gigantic boulder rolling towards them!

"What is this, Indiana Jones?"Josh cried in disbelief. Instead of verbally responding, Trent grabbed his arm and quickly burst into a mad dash for the other end of the cavern."AAAGGGHHH! DUDE! YOU'RE BURNING MY ARM! LEGGOLEGGOLEGGO!"

"Would you rather have a burnt arm or a flattened body?"Trent asked breathlessly, not looking back. Josh grimaced, both in pain and at Trent's logic, knowing he had a very good point. He didn't relish the thought of being a Kirby-flavored pancake...

Trying to ignore the burning sensation radiating from his arm, Josh glanced at the incoming boulder, seeing that it was getting far too close for comfort."Oh, crap..."Coming up with an idea, Josh shouted at Trent "Dude! Get a good grip and brace yourself!"Knowing now wasn't the best time to question him, Trent silently did as he was told. Josh instantly activated his jet, his engines roaring to life before he flew ahead of Trent, now carrying him to the exit and leaving the boulder in their dust. After flying through the doorway, Josh quickly dropped Trent to the ground, who landed on his rear with a grunt. Josh landed and started blowing on his hands and waving them frantically to try and cool them off while Trent hefted himself to his feet.

"Whoo, that was dicey,"the fiery sword knight murmured, dusting himself off with his free hand.

"Hot hot hot hot hot hot..."Josh muttered, still waving his hands with a grimace.

"Sorry, man,"Trent said with an apologetic shrug."It was either that or knowing what roadkill feels like."

"I think I might have perferred the second option..."Josh grumbled."But seriously, if I had known that was gonna happen, I would have gotten the Whip power."

Trent laughed.

XXXX

The duo walked into the next boss room, a large, wide open area just like the last.

"Oh, I remember this fight,"Josh, now sporting a Tornado hat, said with a grin as the duo walked forward.

Trent, now a Metalun, chuckled."Yeah, it's pretty hard to forget."As they reached the center, three screens like computer windows opened up in midair.

A Slime appears!

1 MINUTE LATER.

The duo gawked as they staggered out of a save point room, then they looked at each other in stupefied silence.

Finally, an incredulous Josh asked "_HOW DID WE LOSE TO THE SLIME?_"

XXXX

A Puppet appears!

The Puppet gets the first attack!

The puppet starts laughing...

Josh and Trent were enraged!

Josh and Trent attacked!

The Puppet takes 49 damage!

The puppet starts dancing...

Josh and Trent were weirded out!

Josh and Trent attacked!

The Puppet takes 54 damage!

The puppet tries self-destructing...**AND SUCCEEDS!**

"WAIT, _WHAT_?"

**It's a 1-hit KO!**

Josh and Trent were defeated!

XXXX

"..."

"...This sucks..."

"Yep."

XXXX

A dragon appears!

"WHAT?"

Josh and Trent get the first attack!

The dragon takes 43 damage!

The dragon ran away!

"Huh?"

"What is this, I don't even..."

Josh and Trent beat all the enemies! Sort of...

You gained 204 exp! (Not that it matters.)

Josh's softness went up by 4!

"Oh, goody...now everything will probably hurt more..."

Josh's squishiness went up by 6!

"Oh, come on!"

Josh's intelligence went up by 5!

"Okay, that I'm cool with."

Trent's kindness went up by 2!

"Who cares?"

Make that 1!

"_NOBODY ASKED YOU!_"

Trent's courage went up by 4!

"Oh. Really? Cool, I guess..."

Trent's patience went down by 3!

"Aww, bite me..."

Your friendship points went up by 2!

"I can only imagine why that didn't go up higher..."

"No kidding..."

The windows disappeared, and the two walked through the next door, arriving in another far-stretching cavern. The duo anxiously jumped onto a platform and looked down to see a mine cart and tracks stretching out ahead of them.

"Well, if there's a boulder this time, at least we won't have to run,"Josh said, the two hopping into the cart. There was an awkward pause as they just sat there, the cart unmoving.

"...So, are we supposed to push this thing or-?"Trent started, but was interrupted when the cart suddenly shot off like a rocket at an utterly **RIDICULOUS** speed! The two screamed at the top of their lungs as they held on for all they were worth. (Actually, Josh was the one who was forced to hold on. Trent was heavy enough to avoid the risk of flying out, but that hardly made it any less terrifying.) The cart zigzagged up and down hills, over gaps, and, to their complete terror, went through a freaking loop of all things, causing Trent to fall out with a scream before landing right back in the cart on his head as it finished the loop, then continuing on it's mad course, moving back and forth at a nauseating pace. If either of them had had necks at the time, they would have gotten several whiplashes by the time the cart finally, and very abruptly, stopped, sending the duo flying straight into a wall, Trent getting buried a foot or two into it as Josh was almost completely flattened against it.

After a moment, Josh slowly peeled off the wall as Trent dropped out of the indent his body had made, the two finally landing on the floor. Trent slowly rolled onto his feet as Josh's body re-inflated like a balloon, then he staggered to his feet and the two looked at each other, both still rather unsteady.

Finally, Josh grinned and cried "Let's do that again!"

Trent stared at him for a moment before very calmly saying "If I had hands and you had a neck, I'd be strangling you right now."

Josh shook his head at this."See, that right there is why we didn't get more friendship points."

"I hate you so much."

"And I rest my case. Let's go."

"K."

XXXX

Wandering into the next boss room, the duo found themselves in a large room with stone walls surrounding them.

"This is where that chameleon with the stretching tails is, right?"Trent, now a Whippy, asked as he bounced alongside Josh, who had no ability at the moment.

"I think it's called Chameleon Arm or something like that..."he replied. Right on cue, said chameleon-like boss shimmered into view, clinging to the wall above them, it's body purple. The reptile leapt off the wall with a backflip and landed in front of them. Josh smiled and waved with mock cheerfulness as Trent's eyes narrowed, ready to pounce in an instant. The chameleon opened it's mouth, and it's tongue shot out at them, forcing them to split to either side to avoid it before the lizard pulled it's tongue back in."Okay, I REALLY don't wanna get hit by that..."

"Who would?"Trent asked dryly. The chameleon then curled up and rolled forward, trying to run Josh over. However, he quickly leapt up and inhaled, floating into the air and hovering out of the way. This left Trent alone on the ground, which the reptile quickly took note of, turning around and rolling towards him."Oh, crap, crap, crap!"He dodged to the side and snapped his tail at the large chameleon as it passed by, causing it to wince and uncurl itself while Josh dropped back down. Chameleon arm then stretched it's two tails up and dug them into the wall, bringing itself up to it and allowing it to look down at them. The creature seemingly disappeared on the spot, though it was obvious that it was simply using it's camoflauge to hide.

"Well, that's not good,"Josh said blandly as the ground shook slightly, indicating that Chameleon arm had landed on the floor. Before either of them could react, the duo were suddenly bowled over by the invisible boss, both knocked in different directions."Ow..."Shaking his head briskly, he watched as Trent quickly hopped over to him.

"Fly!"he barked."Fly fly fly! Now!"

"Okay, okay!"Josh said, inhaling and flapping his arms to ascend. Trent quickly wrapped his tail around the Kirby's foot as he floated up to the ceiling, the Whippy dangling from his friend's foot. The two searched the ground cautiously. Trent opened his mouth to ask if Chameleon Arm could reach them, then realized what a stupid mistake that would be, thought of several bad things that could happen if the reptile COULD reach them, then wisely closed his mouth. After another moment, Chameleon Arm reappeared clinging to the wall, looking at the two almost blankly.

Coming up with an idea himself, Trent shouted "Fling me at 'im!"Unable to respond, Josh obeyed Trent's order, swinging his foot back before kicking forward as best he could, hurling the Whippy forward. The lizard was unable to react in time before Trent unleashed a super fast flurry of strikes as he passed by while Josh dropped to the ground again. Losing it's grip from the attack, the chameleon dropped to the ground with a thud while Trent landed on the other side of it across from Josh, who looked annoyed. He couldn't really do anything without a power...

So, he couldn't stop himself from grinning when Chameleon Arm leapt back onto the wall and lobbed three paint balls at him from it's mouth. Opening his own mouth, he inhaled one of the paint balls, not noticing Trent frowning in concern from across the room.

And after the battle, Josh learned an important life lesson:Never consume paint.

Josh froze on the spot, eye twitching slightly as his body flashed from the paint power. Chameleon Arm landed next to Trent and they both looked at each other warily before looking back at him.

"Uhhh...Josh? You okay, man?"Trent asked slowly, more concerned for his own health than Josh's. A cheerful and EXTREMELY terrifying grin crossed his face as his eyes went out of focus."Er, Jo-"

"_PAINT!_"Josh shouted, his grin not fading in the slightest as he suddenly held up a paintbrush out of nowhere."It's some seriously thirst-quenching stuff! The quench-iest, even!"

"Uhhhhh..."was Trent's brilliant response.

"Who wants some?"Josh asked manically, pointing the brush at them. Trent and Chameleon Arm stared at him for a long moment, then the lizard disappeared on the spot. Trent did a double-take at this, then looked back at Josh in terror, grimacing."Oh, why be stingy? EVERYONE can have some!"He held the brush above his head, then slowly floated into the air as Trent started to back away, shrinking into himself and doing his best to hide in a corner. Josh stopped in midair, his body flashing faster and faster until...

BOOM, WHOOSH, and SPLAT!

XXXX

Josh groaned as he awoke, his head absolutely killing him.

"Oh...oh, _jeez_..."he groaned.

"Finally awake, huh?"a familiar voice asked. Josh rolled onto his rear to see Trent nearby, staring at him calmly, though he looked at bit wary for some reason Josh didn't understand.

"Dude...what happened...?"Josh muttered, looking around to see multi-colored paint everywhere on the walls."And why does this place look like an art exhibit gone wrong?"

Trent frowned."You don't remember?"

"Umm...no..."Josh murmured, holding his aching head.

"Well, long story short:You ate a paint ball and lost what few marbles you had left. And then you made this happen,"Trent gestured around the room with his tail."Took out that chameleon, but somehow it missed me completely."He glanced at a gap in the paint on the wall that was shaped exactly like him.

Josh shook his head."Ugh...last thing I remember was coming into this room. Is this what a hangover feels like?"

"I think a more accurate term would be withdrawal,"Trent deadpanned."You've been out for about an hour."

"Wow,"Josh said with a grimace."Remind me never to do...whatever it was I did again."

"Done and done,"Trent replied."It wasn't exactly fun for me, either. C'mon, we gotta get going."He grabbed Josh's arm with his tail and helped him to feet, and Josh staggered a bit as they both walked through a door.

XXXX

The two were anxious as they walked through another door, appearing in yet another long cavern."Oh, this won't be fun..."Josh muttered. The two hopped onto a platform, and were unsure of how to feel when they saw no cart or track. Hesitantly, they both dropped down and looked around cautiously.

"We should probably get ready to run. Fast,"Trent muttered. He was now a white Poppy Bro with red bulls-eye patterns strewn across his clothes.

Josh, now wearing a white cap with snowflake patterns and holding an icy blue sword with a freezing aura, nodded morosely."But somehow, I doubt we'll expect whatever's going to happen. We'll just have to brace ourselves..."

"Uh huh."

The two began walking forward, ready to burst into a run at a moment's notice. The two visibly flinched when something happened, then their grimaces turned to utterly baffled expressions when they realized music was playing out of nowhere.

"What the-?"Trent muttered as a look of pure horror crossed Josh's face.

"Oh, dear lord..."he whispered, recognizing the music as several disembodied voices started singing.

"Do do do-do, DO do do-do do! Do do do-do, DO do do-do do!"

"Is that...?"Trent started, face going white with horror.

"The Katamari Damacy theme song,"Josh finished, voice utterly void of emotion as a shaky rumbling sounded behind them. The two very slowly turned to see a large ball of various, random objects rolling towards them."Aaaaand my brain just stopped."

Trent screamed in denial, grabbing Josh by the shoulders and shaking him violently."_**N****OTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!**_"

"Like it ever did,"Josh said drolly."We should probably run now."

Trent let him go."Yeah, let's scream while we're at it."

"Sure, whatever."

And that's just what they did! They ran, they screamed, they did it all! Josh pointed his sword forward and fired a beam of freezing energy at the floor ahead of him, creating a path of ice that he began skating to go faster while Trent leapt up and morphed into a missile to fly over his head, the two doing everything they could to get the heck outta there! All the while, Katamari on the Rocks played throughout the cavern, echoing through their heads before they finally threw themselves through the door, Trent returning to his default from as they both glanced back just in time to see the big ball roll by, being pushed on by none other than the Prince himself, who waved cheerfully at the two just before the door disappeared.

Our "heroes" stared at where the door had been for a moment, then Josh very calmly said "Dude, I think that ball was made of all the treasure's that were supposed to be in this cave."

"Huh. Imagine that,"Trent remarked. The two turned around and walked off, silently agreeing never to speak of that again.

XXXX

"Finally, we're almost out of here,"Josh murmured as they walked into Wham Bam Rock's room. He was still wearing a sword cap, but it was now covered in Tornado designs and his sword had a perpetual whirlwind around it's blade, while Trent was a light blue Bonkers with bomb symbols replacing the stars on his hammer's head.

"Yeah, just gotta take out this last guy,"Trent muttered as they reached the center."Let's get this over with..."They turned and looked into the total darkness, waiting for Wham Bam Rock's face and hands to appear, having no idea what to expect at this point. There was an eerily silent moment before a pair of large eyes opened in the darkness, staring at them blankly. It was actually rather terrifying, and the two couldn't stop themselves from backing away in fright as a large, red-lipped mouth appeared under the eyes and a strange head ornament appeared over them. Finally, a giant pair of hands made of stone slowly floated out of the darkness, looming ominously above their heads.

Staring up at the hand above him, Josh sighed, holding his sword in both hands."Hoo, boy..."

"This bites,"Trent grumbled, then the duo immediately split off in different directions as the hands came down to crash on them, narrowly avoiding them. The large hands slowly rose back up and receded into the blackness, disappearing from their sight. One of the hands then reappeared above Josh, but he quickly rolled as it came down, smacking the ground with it's palm while Trent leapt forward and brought his hammer down on it's thumb with all his strength, actually breaking it apart.

"Jeez, dude!"Josh said as the hand quickly rose back up and disappeared again."Think you might be going a little overboard?"

"I want out of this stupid cave,"Trent growled."I want to see some dam-err, darn sunlight!"

Josh rubbed his head with his free hand."Okay, I get it, but you should try and calm-GET BACK, DUDE!"He quickly backed up and swung his sword, creating a gust of wind that, while not quite blowing him away, was enough to make Trent stagger backwards in surprise, narrowly avoiding a rocky fist flattening him. A bit stunned, Trent watched as Josh unleashed a flurry of slashes before the disembodied hand rose back up and sunk into the darkness. Josh glanced at his friend."See what I mean?"

Trent took a deep breath."Yeah, alright."He smirked wryly."You always have to be the smart one, huh?"

"One of us has to be,"Josh remarked as a stone hand appeared above them, fingers pointing down. They looked up just in time to see the hand dropping down several small rocks on them, moving back and forth as it did so. However, instead of trying to get out of the way, Josh held his sword above his head and began spinning it at high speed, creating a whirlwind that swept up the rocks in it's vortex. Trent stepped back as he felt a faint pull from the vortex trying to suck him up as well, which just might have happened had he not been a Bonkers. He watched with as Josh put more power into the tornado, sending the rocks flying back up and smashing into the hand that had dropped them, dealing quite a bit of damage before it flew out of sight.

The strange being glared at them both from the inky blackness it was in, and the two glared back. Then, to their shock, both of it's hands came out of the darkness, now quite a bit bigger and ready to crush them into paste.

"Aw, crud..."Trent said miserably, then the hands attacked!

Dropping down to either side of of the room, the hands faced them both. Realizing what was going to happen the split second before it did, the two leapt up, Trent dropping a bomb as the hands came together in a powerful clapping move, causing the explosive to blow up in their palms and doing some damage. The duo landed again as the hands pulled apart, then flew up and curled into fists before starting to drop down and punching away at the ground, forcing the duo to dash and jump about, frantically trying not get crushed by the furious attacks. After a few seconds of nonstop punching, the two hands finally receded to recover, allowing the two to catch their breaths.

However, knowing they likely didn't have much time before the next attack, they began their own assault on the hands. Josh slashed the air as he approached the right hand, creating a blade of wind that struck it, before he started slashing away at it with the sword itself, dealing several slashes that, while weak individually, racked up damage rather fast.

Trent, however, went with a much stronger assault, rolling a bomb forward before leaping up with his hammer reared back. The bomb exploded, doing some damage just before Trent came down and swung his hammer with all his might, very nearly smashing the hand apart in one blow, indicated by spiderweb cracks spreading through it's frame.

Grimacing, Wham Bam Rock pulled it's hands up and out of their reach, allowing the two to regroup as it glared at them once more. Finally fed up with it's two opponents, the final boss of the Great Cave decided it was time to finish the fight. Knowing this fight was about to come to a close themselves, Trent gripped his hammer tightly, eyes narrowing as Josh went into a spin, a funnel of wind that resembled a cocoon forming around him as he floated into the air. Wham Bam Rock shot it's hands at the two, Josh's wind funnel colliding with the palm of the right hand while the left one, now at average size again to compensate for the damage that had been done earlier, grabbed the head of Trent's hammer to try and pull it out of his grip.

"Hey, let go! This is my favorite weapon!"Trent shouted angrily, gripping his hammer tightly and gritting his teeth. He pulled at the hammer with all strength he could muster, trying to take it away from the giant hand, but it simply refused to let go until it had what it wanted.

Meanwhile, Josh grimaced from within his weaponized tunnel of air, trying to drill through the large hand. The large hand shook as it tried to close it's fingers down on the Kirby's wind tunnel to stop it, but the force of the wind itself was making it quite difficult.

"Let go already!"Trent growled through gritted teeth, clenching the handle of his weapon so hard his fists were starting to hurt, but he was NOT giving up! This stupid boss was the only thing between him and the end of this crazy cave, and one way or another, HE WAS GETTING OUT!

With a roar, Trent summoned his willpower and finally managed to rip his weapon out of the hand's grip, tearing it's very fingers off! But before Wham Bam Rock could even react, Trent swung his hammer forward again an instant later with all his might, completely shattering the hand with literally explosive force and reducing it to rubble that flew in a spray around him, his hammer held at his side with both hands. Trent stood in that position for a long moment, then took a deep breath and stood up straight, resting the butt of his weapon on the ground and looking at Josh, who was still pushing against the right hand from within his 'wind cocoon'. Knowing his friend would figure out a way to win, Trent calmly sat down on his rear and rested his weapon across his shoulders, waiting for the battle to be over. Besides, he needed a break.

"This sucks..."Josh muttered, though he couldn't even hear his own voice over the tornado he was in. It was obvious he wasn't getting anywhere trying to drill through the stony palm with his wind attack, but he couldn't just stop. If he did, the stone hand would be able to come down and crush him within it's fingers, so what was he supposed to do? He had no idea how Trent was fairing at the moment, since he couldn't see or hear anything past the walls of his little wind cocoon. Aside from that, he was becoming rather disoriented as his mind raced to find a solution...

And then he remembered he was holding a sword."Oh, _duh_!" Grabbing the blade in both hands, he thrust it over his head, feeling it strike against Wham Bam Rock's hand, but he knew it was going to take more than pushing his sword to finish this fight. Eyes narrowing as he braced himself, he started spinning at high speed along with the wind, causing a loud grinding noise to start up from the blade's metal drilling against the stone, though it was thankfully muted some by the roaring wind around him. To his delight, he felt himself finally starting to push forward as he continued his mad spin, slowly at first, but he quickly picked up speed, and finally, he tore straight through the enlarged hand, rending a large hole in it's middle as he flew higher into the air, but he simply ended his attack in midair and dropped to the floor. At the same time, Wham Bam Rock's hand fell to the ground, falling apart into several pieces before the boss' face twisted into a look of shock and it simply faded away into nothing, finally signalling that the fight had ended.

A grin spread across Trent's face as he pushed himself to his feet, walking over to Josh, who was lying on his face and trying not to hurl from his dizzying ordeal.

"You alright, man?"Trent asked him, looking down with a smile still on his face.

"Room. Won't. Stop. Spinning,"Josh moaned.

Trent chuckled."Can you at least stand?"

"On my feet?"Josh asked as he looked up, eyes still spinning a little."I don't think so..."

"Heh, alright. Lemme give you a lift,"Trent chuckled again, picking his friend up with a hand and placing him on his head."Comfy?"

"Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"I'll try."

XXXX

The two grinned widely as they reached the tunnel they had started in, seeing a Warp Star hovering over the spot they had landed. They dashed forward and leapt onto it, and only an instant later, the star shot upwards, rapidly ascending the pit they had fallen into. Needless to say, the two were both excited to finally be leaving the crazy cave behind them once and for all. They stared upward in anticipation, though they expected to have to crash through something when they reached.

So, they were pleasantly surprised to see a light appear above their heads, which they quickly flew through, finally seeing the sunlight after countless hours spent in the cave. It had been longer than either of them had imagined, but somehow, despite all the insanity and getting on each other's nerves, they could finally feel the sunlight on their faces.

"Feels great to be back on the surface,"Trent smiled widely.

"No kidding,"Josh smiled as well. He squinted his eyes a bit."It'll probably take a while to get used to the sunlight again, though."

"For you, maybe,"Trent replied as the Warp Star landed on the outside of the forest they had been in before entering the cave. The two hopped to the ground, enjoying the feel of grass beneath their feet again.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Nope, no chatter with Destinia this time. I'm sorry it took over half a year to finally finish and upload this chapter, and I know it doesn't matter how funny I make the chapter, it simply doesn't make up for my absence, so I can only ask anyone still reading this to review.


	20. Chapter 20

Time for the story arc you've all been waiting for! Or at least it's the one I've been waiting for. Without further adieu (or however the heck you spell that), it's time for Milky Way Wishes!

Chapter 20:

"Uhh, Trent...you might wanna wake up, dude..."the Poppy Bro heard his friend's high-pitched voice through his drowsiness. Grumbling to himself, Trent sat up and stretched his arms, then opened his eyes and yawned before realizing it was dark. Now more alert, and confused, he stood up on his feet to see Josh standing nearby and looking up at the starry sky with a frown.

"What the-how long was I out?"Trent asked, rubbing his head and looking at Josh in confusion. His memory told him that he had laid down to take a short nap sometime just before noon. Had he just completely zonked out or what?

"You've been asleep for about half an hour,"Josh said, not taking his eyes away from the skies above."Or close to it, anyway."

"That's impossible!"Trent said in disbelief."It was noon when I dozed off! How is it night time now?"Almost an instant after he asked, to his shock, the Sun suddenly shot up from the horizon and slammed into the Moon, knocking the celestial orb across the sky and lighting up the world with it's glow.

Trent's jaw hit the ground as Josh dryly asked "Does that answer you're question?"

"Holy crap!"Trent cried as the two orbs in the sky slammed together over and over, trying to gain dominance over the skies.

"Yeah, that's just about what I said when the Moon popped up outta nowhere,"Josh said wryly."Not something you see every day, huh? Or night. You know what I mean."

"No...no, it isn't,"Trent said, calming down somewhat as he watched the spectacle above their heads with awe."So, I guess this means it's time for Milky Way Wishes?"

"There's no way it couldn't be,"Josh replied. He glanced around."But I don't see our ride around anywhere." Then there was a flash of light...

XXXX

Neither of them batted an eye this time as they looked around, once more finding themselves surrounded by a familiar whiteness, Destinia standing in front of them.

"Hello again,"she said with a calm smile.

The duo glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at the goddess."Uhh, any particular reason we're here before we've even started?"Trent asked.

"Yes, there's a few things you should know before starting this next adventure,"Destinia said."First, before the end of this adventure, you will both gain a different and permanent form."The two blinked in surprise at this.

"You mean I won't be Kirby anymore?"Josh asked, sounding a bit excited at this news.

"You seem pretty eager about it, bro,"Trent noted, Destinia nodding in agreement.

"Well, no offense to the original pink blob, but I'm really getting tired of not having any real limbs or fingers,"Josh said, waving an arm for emphasis."Plus, to be honest, the sound of my own voice is really annoying."

Trent chuckled."Good point. Your voice has been annoying me for as long as I've known ya."

"Thank y-Hey!"Josh gave him an annoyed look while Destinia giggled at their exchange and Trent smirked."Anyway..."Josh looked back at the goddess."Why will we be changing, anyway?"

"Simple,"Destinia said."Now that you're well-trained with the different abilities...well, for the most part..."At this, Josh fixed Trent with an irritated glare, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I accidentally blow you up ONE TIME and you just can't let it go, can you?"Trent asked.

"You blew me off a frickin' cliff,"Josh deadpanned. The Poppy Bro grinned sheepishly.

"As I was saying, now that you've mostly mastered the many different abilities, it's time for you to find the abilities you're best with that match your personalities,"Destinia continued."As you know, you won't be able to use abilities normally, and will have to earn them through finding ability trophies. This should give you ample time to use all the abilities and find out which ones work best for you. Before everything's said and done, you will both have to choose 5 different abilities to permanently keep, and after that, you'll never be able to use any of the other powers again, so you must choose wisely."The duo nodded in understanding, but couldn't resist looking at each other with slight concern. 5 abilities? While this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, they could only think of 3 or 4 at best that they wanted above all others, but 5? This would interesting...

Looking back at their guide, Trent spoke up."Okay, we'll do our best."

"Anything else we should know?"Josh asked curiously. Destinia opened her mouth to respond that there wasn't, but then paused and looked past the two, a thoughtful frown on her face as she seemed to stare at something of interest. Blinking, the duo turned around to see what she was looking at. Finding nothing but more of the white void they were in, they looked back at the goddess, who in turn looked down at the two.

"Actually, yes,"she said."It seems that while you're travelling through space, you'll come across someone who will need your help. I'm sure you'll know who they are once you've found them."She sighed, murmuring to herself."Even though I was hoping to keep that a secret until you're tests were over..."

"Huh?"Josh asked.

"Keep what a secret?"Trent asked.

"Like I said, you'll find out soon,"Destinia said."I'll see you later. And remember to play along."Before either could protest or question her, she snapped her fingers.

XXXX

The two glanced at each other, now standing right back in the spot they had been before Destinia had spoken to them.

"What do you think she meant by 'playing along?'"Trent asked.

"I think I have an idea..."Josh muttered, seeing a Waddle Dee and a Bronto Burt standing a few yards away, staring up at the interesting sight overhead. They walked over to stare up at the battle going on above along with them, watching as the moon and sun tackled each other relentlessly and without end.

"Hey, hey, hey,"said a voice behind them, accompanied by the sound of a ball bouncing. The small group turned around to see Marx bouncing from foot to foot on a multicolored ball. Josh and Trent had to bite down the urge to attack, or even glare at the small clown, both well aware of the small creature's intentions. Looking at Josh, he asked "Can you make peace between the sun and moon? You need to ask the giant comet Nova for help!"

'You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little circus freak..."Trent thought angrily, keeping his expression neutral.

"But first, there's something we must do,"Marx continued, glancing up at the sky.

'What's this 'we' garbage?'Josh mentally asked himself, quirking a non-existant eyebrow.

"To ask Nova, we must gather power from all the stars around us,"Marx said. He grinned cheerfully at Josh, saying "It will be difficult, Kirby, but you can do it!" It was then that a Warp Star landed nearby. Taking this as their cue, the duo leapt onto the star, which started shaking as it prepared to take off."We're counting on you! Good luck!"

And then they were off! The Warp Star flew straight up, soaring through the air and rapidly ascending out of the planet's atmosphere. Soon enough, the duo found themselves surrounded by an infinite void dotted with stars and comets alike, Planet Popstar now a large mass below them, the sun and moon fighting far off in the distance.

Left utterly speechless for once, the two could only stare at the amazing sights around them, mouths agape as they travelled through space towards the first planet.

XXXX

End of Chapter

And so it begins 


End file.
